


Never Change a Running System (di Lorelei_Lee)

by TJill



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 01, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 53,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill
Summary: Sherlock scopre la propria sessualità, con conseguenze di vasta portata per John.Dal testo:"John, ti sarei grato se smettessi di fissare il mio pene,” commentò Sherlock nel silenzio che si dilatava, senza distogliere lo sguardo assente dalla finestra.Il dottore, colto alla sprovvista, non poté far altro che deglutire, rumorosamente e con difficoltà. "Credimi... non potresti essere più grato di me."
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Filo spinato

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lorelei_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei_Lee/gifts), [SwissMiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwissMiss/gifts).
  * A translation of [Never change a running System](https://archiveofourown.org/works/414224) by [Lorelei_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei_Lee/pseuds/Lorelei_Lee). 



> Devo un ringraziamento speciale alla bravissima **SwissMiss** che ha tradotto in inglese la versione originale di questa fic dal tedesco. Ovviamente, la mia traduzione è basata sul suo lavoro [qui](https://archiveofourown.org/works/725890)

# Mai cambiare un sistema che funziona

**Capitolo 1 - Filo spinato**

"Sarei davvero piuttosto interessato a sapere come sei riuscito a ottenere quelle che sembrano tipiche lesioni da filo spinato in questo punto esatto,” osservò John Watson, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di cercare di nascondere la curiosità.

"Lo so," rispose Sherlock Holmes con la sua solita disinvolta arroganza.

John non poté fare a meno di ammirare il suo atteggiamento. Dopotutto, l'unico consulente investigativo al mondo era sdraiato a pancia in giù sul divano con i pantaloni intorno alle ginocchia, mentre John cercava di pulire tutte le piccole ferite.

"Quello che non capisco, però, è come hai concluso che le ferite sono dovute al filo spinato,” continuò blandamente Sherlock, in tono altezzoso.

"Afghanistan,” rispose secco John. "Già dimenticato? Oh no, è vero, non dimentichi mai nulla. Quindi è stato soltanto un tentativo sorprendentemente ovvio di insultarmi in modo da sviarmi da quello a cui stavo puntando."

"Che sarebbe?"

"Tirarti fuori il motivo per cui stavi scavalcando un recinto di filo spinato." John esaminò le ferite e le tamponò ancora una volta con una soluzione antisettica. "Almeno il tuo richiamo del tetano è aggiornato."

"Sì, grazie a te!" sibilò Sherlock a denti stretti.

Non suonava esattamente come se fosse grato, ma John ci era abituato.

"Allora. Perché stavi scavalcando un recinto di filo spinato?" John ripeté la sua domanda originale.

"Non ti arrendi mai, vero?"

"E tu non risponderai mai alla domanda, vero?” disse John in tono leggero mentre iniziava a posizionare i cerotti sull'area che aveva appena pulito.

"Be’, ora, questo è davvero piuttosto interessante,” mormorò Sherlock dopo il quinto o il sesto cerotto.

"Cosa?” chiese John, senza prestare molta attenzione.

"Ho un'erezione."

Ci volle esattamente un secondo e mezzo prima che il cervello di John elaborasse il messaggio e gli rivelasse il significato di ciò che Sherlock aveva appena detto. Le sue mani si staccarono di scatto dal corpo del suo coinquilino.

"Che cosa?” gridò, notando allarmato che la sua voce si incrinava leggermente sulla parola. "Io... Sherlock... mi dispiace così tanto... non volevo... Se avessi saputo..."

"Allora non mi avresti curato le ferite?" lo interruppe Sherlock. "Non essere ridicolo," sbuffò. "Perché dovresti sentire il bisogno di scusarti per una delle mie funzioni corporee, o piuttosto per il suo malfunzionamento?" Sherlock lanciò a John da sopra la spalla uno sguardo che era così del tutto assente da qualsiasi traccia di eccitazione che lui fu in grado di riportarsi un po’ di nuovo sotto controllo.

Non riusciva ancora a pensare a niente di meglio da dire che ripetere la parola di Sherlock.

"Malfunzionamento." John deglutì a fatica. Perché la sua voce suonava improvvisamente così roca? E perché era imbarazzato? Se qualcuno doveva essere imbarazzato, quello era Sherlock. Ma la sua reazione fu più accademica che mai.

"Ovviamente. Il mio corpo ha mal interpretato le tue cure mediche come stimolazione sessuale,” disse Sherlock. "Tuttavia, non riesco a capire come sia potuto accadere. Certo, tali reazioni sono sotto il controllo del sistema limbico piuttosto che del cervello, e come tali avvengono principalmente a livello subconscio." Sherlock distolse lo sguardo da John e riportò la testa esattamente nella stessa posizione in cui si trova all'inizio del trattamento di John: una guancia contro il bracciolo, entrambi gli occhi fissi davanti a sé.

"Ah,” disse John, perché non gli veniva in mente assolutamente niente di più intelligente. "Giusto..." Si schiarì la gola. "Allora ti lascio solo."

Sherlock si voltò di nuovo verso di lui e gli diede una scorsa, la fronte corrugata per la confusione.

"Perché?"

John si dimenò di nuovo per l'imbarazzo.

"Be’, voglio dire, vorrai... occuparti del problema,” disse, sperando che il calore sul suo viso non significasse che stava arrossendo.

"Oh, quello,” disse Sherlock sprezzante, tornando alla sua posizione precedente. "No, andrà via da solo. Non vedo alcun bisogno di sprecare energie per fare qualcosa al riguardo."

John aveva bisogno di un momento per digerire quel bocconcino. Una volta fatto, si prese a calci per essere caduto ancora una volta preda del suo solito errore di giudizio. Perché si ostinava a misurare Sherlock secondo i normali standard umani? Quando avrebbe mai scoperto che Sherlock semplicemente non era normale? Poteva solo scuotere la testa su se stesso.

"Va bene, allora... in ogni caso... qui ho finito, comunque."

"Nessun altro cerotto? Secondo la mia stima, ci sono almeno sei ferite che non sono state adeguatamente curate,” affermò Sherlock con perfetta precisione.

"Cerotti? Oh, giusto, cerotti..." ripeté John distratto, affrettandosi ad applicare i bendaggi rimanenti. Non appena ebbe finito, fuggì dalla stanza.

Il pensiero di ciò che stava premendo contro i cuscini del divano gli fece sentire che l’alternativa migliore tra quelle disponibili sarebbe stata - nonostante l'apparente distacco di Sherlock - mettere più pareti possibili tra se stesso e il suo ex paziente. 

  
_To be continued..._

Link alla cover art di copertina [qui](https://www.animexx.de/fanart/zeichner/141937/2051027/)


	2. Il sistema solare

**Capitolo 2 - Il sistema solare**

Pochi giorni dopo, le ferite di Sherlock erano guarite. Almeno, John presumeva che lo fossero. Perché nemmeno una pariglia di cavalli selvaggi l’avrebbe trascinato a ispezionare di nuovo il fondoschiena del detective. Non finché il corpo di detto detective fosse stato così affamato di contatto umano da produrre _malfunzionamenti_ fatti solo per mortificare tutti i partecipanti.

John si consolò ricordando a se stesso che il rinnovo antitetanico era valido per almeno un anno, e ringraziò Dio di essere stato in grado di convincere Sherlock a farlo. Almeno non doveva preoccuparsi per i sensi di colpa per stare trascurando i suoi doveri di medico.

Pochi giorni dopo, poi, John stava facendo colazione e leggeva il giornale quando Sherlock entrò in cucina e si sedette sulla sedia all'estremità più corta del tavolo. John, che era seduto sul lato lungo come al solito, voltò pagina in silenzio. Sherlock non apprezzava particolarmente che gli si parlasse durante la colazione.

Senza dire nulla, Sherlock si versò una tazza di tè dalla teiera che era piazzata sul tavolo. "Abbiamo ancora uova?” chiese dopo aver bevuto il suo primo sorso. Usò quel tono snob che faceva rizzare i peli sul collo di John.

"Nel frigo."

"Crude?"

"Certo che sono crude."

"Intendevo uova che fossero già state cucinate,” rispose Sherlock. John sentì forte e chiaro il tacito “ _idiota”_ alla fine della frase.

"So esattamente cosa intendevi,” disse, incapace di reprimere un sogghigno.

"Hai mangiato uova,” notò Sherlock, come se John non lo sapesse.

"Sì."

"Perché..."

Alla fine John ebbe pietà di Sherlock e abbassò il foglio.

"Ho fritto delle uova per me e le ho mangiate. Erano deliziose, a proposito. Se ne vuoi avere un po’, allora trascinarti da solo fino ai fornelli... perché, proprio come la signora Hudson, io non sono la tua governante."

Sherlock corrugò un sopracciglio e scrollò vagamente una spalla. "Comunque non avevo fame." Il suo sguardo si voltò verso la finestra, diventando sfocato.

John capì di essere stato congedato. Fermo nella consapevolezza di aver messo a segno una vittoria, un sorriso gli si fece strada sulle labbra. Morì immediatamente, tuttavia, quando i suoi occhi scivolarono su Sherlock e si fermarono in un punto molto prominente del suo corpo.

Sherlock bevve un altro sorso di tè, ma invece di posare la tazza, continuò a tenerla con entrambe le mani.

"John, ti sarei grato se smettessi di fissare il mio pene,” commentò Sherlock nel silenzio che si spalancava, senza distogliere il suo sguardo assente dalla finestra.

Il dottore, colto alla sprovvista, non poté fare altro che deglutire, rumorosamente e con difficoltà.

"Credimi... non potresti essere più grato di me," ridacchiò nervosamente. "Ma è piuttosto difficile da non vedere!" Non sapeva se fosse dovuto ai pantaloni quasi oscenamente attillati che il suo coinquilino preferiva, o se fosse stato così generosamente dotato da Madre Natura... qualunque fosse la ragione, attraverso i pantaloni di Sherlock era delineata un'erezione più che evidente, che gli balzava quasi letteralmente addosso.

John non sapeva cosa pensare. Nel momento in cui il surrealismo assoluto di questo incontro mattutino aveva cominciato a prendere piede in lui, il suo cervello aveva deciso che era giunto il momento di darsi alla macchia.

"Fa’ quello che faccio io, John. Ignoralo," gli consigliò freddamente Sherlock.

John pensò di non averlo sentito bene.

"Igno..." Sbatté le palpebre più volte. "Ignorarlo. Come fai ad ignorare un'erezione?" Si rese conto che la sua voce stava degenerando in strilli isterici e moderò il tono per il bene della signora Hudson e degli altri vicini. "Perché ne hai una? Non ricordo di averti toccato di recente, né in senso medico, né sessualmente, o... o qualsiasi altra cosa," dichiarò con fermezza. "Non può essere a causa m..."

"Lo so," lo interruppe Sherlock. "Cionondimeno, è colpa tua."

"Scusa, colpa mia?" borbottò John. Sbatté di nuovo le palpebre. Avrebbe dovuto smetterla prima di sviluppare un tic nervoso. D'altra parte, viveva con Sherlock Holmes. Chi stava cercando di prendere in giro? Era quasi un miracolo fosse riuscito a mantenere intatta la sua salute mentale fino a quel momento. Almeno la maggior parte... Questa faccenda con le erezioni, tuttavia... questa poteva essere la cosa che lo avrebbe infine spinto giù dal precipizio.

"Colpa mia?" esclamò di nuovo.

"Di chi altro potrebbe essere la colpa? Dal momento in cui hai cominciato a vivere qui, mi hai costretto a mangiare, a dormire e a mantenermi idratato,” Sherlock enumerò con sobrietà i fatti. "Il mio corpo ha troppa energia in eccesso, e poiché non abbiamo nessun caso aperto..."

"Nessun caso?!" ripeté John. Ecco un'altra cosa che avrebbe dovuto levarsi l'abitudine di fare. Cominciava a suonare come un pappagallo. "Nessun caso? Che mi dici di..."

"NESSUN caso, John!" sputò fuori Sherlock tra i denti serrati. "Se la segretaria ha una macchina blu, l'ha fatto lei. Se il fratello ha un deambulatore, l'ha fatto lui. Lestrade sa tutto."

John deglutì.

"Colpa mia?"

"Colpa tua,” confermò Sherlock in tono di constatazione. "Abbastanza sensato da parte tua ammetterlo."

"Allora? Continuerai a ignorarlo?” chiese meccanicamente John, mentre il suo cervello era andato a spasso per un po’ di fronte all'enorme flusso di informazioni.

Sherlock si strinse leggermente nelle spalle e spinse in avanti il labbro inferiore.

"Ha funzionato bene sin dalla pubertà. Perché dovrei cambiare qualcosa di un sistema che funziona così bene?" Prese un altro sorso di tè e mise giù la tazza. "Ci sono almeno toast e marmellata?"

"Scusa?" John scosse la testa e strizzò brevemente gli occhi. L'aveva sentito davvero bene? "Sin dalla... vuoi dire... non hai mai..." Chiuse di scatto la mascella. Cosa stava facendo? Si schiarì la gola. "Giusto, non sono assolutamente affari miei, se tu..."

"Mai _che cosa_?" suggerì Sherlock, la fronte aggrottata. "Non ho mai fatto _cosa_?"

"Be’..." John si schiarì di nuovo la gola. Era asciutta come il Sahara e la sua voce si stava incrinando in un modo non gli era mai più capitato da quando aveva finito le scuole superiori. "Lascia perdere,” svicolò. "Dimenticalo e basta. Non sono affari miei."

"Cosa? Dimenticare _cosa_? John!"

Grandioso. Adesso aveva risvegliato la curiosità del detective. Ora non avrebbe avuto pace finché non glielo avesse detto. Tanto valeva che la facesse finita nel modo più rapido e indolore possibile. Allora forse questo intero episodio imbarazzante sarebbe finito.

"Be’, sai..." Fece un movimento significativo con la mano all'altezza dell'ombelico. Sentì quel calore sgradito salire di nuovo sulle guance, lo stesso che aveva provato quando stava mettendo i cerotti su Sherlock. Va bene. Chi stava cercando di nuovo di prendere in giro? Stava arrossendo. Non poteva più negarlo.

"Oh, quello,” disse Sherlock sprezzante, arricciando il naso con disgusto. "No, non ho mai raggiunto l'eiaculazione attraverso la stimolazione meccanica." Prese il giornale, che a un certo punto durante la conversazione era scivolato dalle dita insensibili di John. "Ah, è lì che hai nascosto i toast."

"Mai?!” domandò John, chiedendosi perché la sua voce suonasse così roca. "Nemmeno con..." _qualcun altro_ , avrebbe voluto dire, ma sembrò non essere necessario, vista l'espressione di disinteresse sul viso di Sherlock. Maledizione... Sherlock doveva essere ancora vergine! Perché questo da un lato lo sorprendeva così tanto e, dall'altro, per niente?

"No, perché dovrei?” chiese Sherlock, disorientato, e prese un boccone di pane tostato.

"Perché... avere un orgasmo... è una sensazione indescrivibile..." John si interruppe. Come si supponeva che facesse a far capire a Sherlock cosa si stava perdendo? Probabilmente poteva farne senza altrettanto bene e usare la sua energia per altre cose. E davvero, non erano assolutamente affari suoi.

"Perché un orgasmo dovrebbe essere qualcosa che potrei desiderare?” chiese Sherlock.

John l’osservò più da vicino che poté, ma tutto ciò che riuscì a trovare nella sua espressione fu curiosità accademica; nessuna traccia di lussuria o eccitazione.

"Sei irrecuperabile," dichiarò alla fine.

Lo sguardo di Sherlock s’incupì.

"Non credo che un orgasmo mi aiuterà nel mio lavoro,” affermò con la sua consueta arroganza.

"Come il sistema solare?" John non riuscì resistere dal prenderlo in giro.

"Non di nuovo!" gemette Sherlock, irritato. "Non lo lascerai mai perdere? O un orgasmo è importante all'incirca quanto il sistema solare?" aggiunse cinicamente. "Forse perfino più importante? A parte questo..."

"Mi rifiuto di discutere ulteriormente gli orgasmi con te finché sei seduto lì di fronte a me con un'erezione,” lo interruppe John.

Sherlock fece di nuovo quella faccia: quella faccia che esprimeva allo stesso tempo intelligenza e completa mancanza di comprensione.

"Cosa? Perché?" chiese.

Ma John si rifiutò di rispondere. Invece, si alzò e lasciò la stanza. La sua quota di surrealismo era stata colmata per la mattinata. Più che colmata.

E non era particolarmente ansioso di sentire qualcosa di più sulle erezioni per molto tempo. O sui sistemi solari.

_To be continued..._


	3. Ricerca

Trascorse una settimana senza ulteriori imbarazzi, forse a causa di un caso interessante che era arrivato all’attenzione degli abitanti di Baker Street.

Quella mattina, John aveva appena aggiunto gli ultimi dettagli al suo post sul caso ora completato, che coinvolgeva il prototipo scomparso di un rivoluzionario motore per auto da corsa, sotto il titolo _"Lampo d’argento: Il Caso dei Cavalli a Vapore scomparsi"_ , quando si rese conto che non c'era latte in casa.

Sherlock aveva lasciato la sua stanza solo una volta in tutta la mattina, per andare in bagno. John sospettava che il detective fosse finalmente caduto vittima del travolgente deficit di sonno che aveva accumulato. Negli ultimi giorni, infatti, anche John aveva trovato poche occasioni per dormire più di tre ore di seguito. Presumeva, in base all'esperienza precedente, che Sherlock non avesse dormito affatto. Questa ipotesi era ulteriormente supportata dal fatto che abbastanza spesso aveva trovato il suo coinquilino sdraiato sul divano esattamente nella stessa posizione in cui era stato quando lui era andato a letto, ore prima.

Anche John avrebbe voluto recuperare un po’ di sonno, ora che il caso era finito, ma la loro dispensa era priva non solo di latte, ma anche di qualsiasi altro genere alimentare, come aveva chiarito un'ispezione approfondita del frigorifero e degli armadietti.

Decise quindi di fare la spesa.

Mentre indossava la giacca e s’infilava il portafoglio in tasca, gridò in direzione della camera da letto di Sherlock: "Sherlock! Vado a fare un giro nei negozi. Hai bisogno di qualcosa?"

La risposta venne fuori soffocata dalla porta: "Perché dovrei aver bisogno di qualcosa?"

"Come diavolo dovrei saperlo?" mormorò John a se stesso.

"Sigarette!" Questa volta, la risposta fu più forte.

John alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Sai che non ne avrai!"

"Ma ne ho bisogno! Perché mi chiedi di cosa ho bisogno se comunque non lo procurerai? È del tutto illogico!"

"Volevo solo dire..." iniziò John, poi sospirò e mormorò: "Non importa, comunque." Poi, più forte: "Sto uscendo!"

Mentre scendeva le scale, considerò se i biscotti alla cannella potessero distrarre Sherlock dalla sua voglia di sigarette, almeno per un po’. Sherlock poteva essere davvero insopportabile dopo un caso.

Quando tornò, un'ora dopo, carico di tre borse della spesa, gli parve di sentire dei suoni e delle voci mentre saliva al loro appartamento. Era arrivato un cliente mentre era fuori? Si fermò ad ascoltare, ma non riuscì più a sentire niente. Scrollò le spalle e salì gli ultimi gradini. Doveva essersi sbagliato o aver sentito la televisione. Anche se non era molto probabile, dato che non aveva udito la voce di Sherlock, e Sherlock amava interrompere sia i clienti che la televisione per correggerli.

A quel punto John era arrivato in cima alle scale e aveva aperto la porta del loro appartamento.

"Sherlock, sono tornato!” gridò. Quando non ci fu reazione, posò i sacchetti nell'ingresso e andò in soggiorno.

Sherlock era seduto lì, in pigiama e vestaglia, fissando lo schermo di un laptop con un'espressione di estrema concentrazione.

Curioso, John si avvicinò per vedere cosa avesse catturato l'interesse del detective. All'improvviso, ci furono di nuovo le voci, ma ora John si rese conto che stavano uscendo dall'altoparlante del portatile. Proprio mentre si avvicinava abbastanza da vedere cosa c'era sullo schermo, le voci (maschile e femminile) iniziarono a gemere in modo osceno.

"Sherlock! Che diavolo...!" esclamò scioccato.

Lo schermo mostrava un primo piano inequivocabile.

Sherlock non alzò nemmeno lo sguardo.

"Ciao, John," lo salutò con serenità.

"Cosa stai facendo?!” gridò John, scioccato.

Sullo schermo, un altro uomo si unì alla coppia già sudata.

"Ricerca," rispose Sherlock in tono neutro.

"Potresti... non potresti farlo nella tua stanza?” chiese John sgomento.

Sherlock lo guardò brevemente prima di tornare allo schermo di fronte a sé.

"Sei arrabbiato. Ti dà fastidio che sia pornografia."

John rimase a bocca aperta.

"Assolutamente. Azzeccato, Sherlock," puntualizzò secco.

"Non vedo alcuna ragione per il sarcasmo," rispose pungente lui.

"Ah no?"

"No," rispose Sherlock in tono pratico. "Dopo tutto, sei tu quello che ha insistito perché facessi qualcosa per le mie erezioni."

"Quindi stai guardando il porno su Internet." Era metà una domanda, metà un’affermazione. John aveva quasi esaurito le sue risorse. Come avrebbe potuto farlo capire a un uomo che non provava alcun senso di vergogna nell’aver infranto con il proprio comportamento quasi ogni regola di condotta non scritta? Avrebbe dovuto iniziare con istruzioni molto chiare.

"Fallo in camera tua, e non nel nostro soggiorno! La signora Hudson potrebbe entrare in qualsiasi momento."

Proprio allora, Sherlock lo interruppe, dirigendo su di lui, per la prima volta quel giorno, tutta la forza di quegli occhi improbabilmente intensi.

"Prima di tutto: non sto guardando porno, sto facendo ricerche,” gli disse con il tono di voce che usava quando parlava con una persona che credeva fosse intellettualmente inferiore. "Secondo: non sto usando Internet."

"Non stai usando..." John afferrò esattamente quello che Sherlock stava guardando. Aveva pensato che l'unica donna avesse un aspetto familiare. "Questo è il MIO laptop!" ruggì, fuori di sé. "E quelli sono i MIEI..." Si azzittì e sentì crescere il colore in faccia. Cazzo. Avrebbe dovuto tenere sotto controllo quel dannato rossore.

"Questa è la tua collezione di porno,” Sherlock completò servizievole la sua frase. Quindi cliccò sul pulsante Stop per ridurre a icona il lettore, facendo in seguito clic sul film successivo nella cartella che diventò visibile. “Non è stato particolarmente originale salvarli in _‘Foto delle vacanze’_."

La circostanza sembrò giocare a favore di John, poiché proprio allora Sherlock si appoggiò allo schienale della poltrona, permettendo che la sua vestaglia si aprisse.

"Sherlock, dì quello che vuoi, ma il fatto è questo: stai guardando porno e hai un'erezione."

Questa semplice dichiarazione provocò la prima reazione oltre alla coltivata freddezza che Sherlock aveva sfoggiato fino a quel momento.

"Lo so!” gridò, irritato. "È carino da parte tua attirare la mia attenzione sul fatto, ma del tutto inutile. Comunque, non è a causa del porno. L'avevo già prima, e sta diventando piuttosto fastidiosa. L'inverno è quasi finito."

"L’inverno?” chiese John, completamente sconcertato. "Cosa c'entra la stagione? Comunque è solo novembre."

Sherlock sbuffò sdegnosamente.

"Personalmente non capisco il ragionamento, ma è disapprovato andarsene in giro per Scotland Yard con un'erezione. Dato che l'inverno ad un certo punto sarà finito, non potrò andare lì e tenere il cappotto abbottonato."

La totale assurdità della situazione cominciò lentamente a far presa su John.

"No, se non vuoi essere accusato di essere un maniaco sessuale,” replicò con un sogghigno.

"La terminologia corretta sarebbe _atti osceni in luogo pubblico_ ,” gli disse Sherlock altezzoso. Il suo atteggiamento spocchioso avrebbe fatto un maggiore effetto su John se il suo pigiama non avesse dato l'impressione che avesse un tendone da circo tra le gambe.

"Ed è per questo che stai facendo ricerche." John si sforzò di parlare in tono neutro, ma fallì miseramente, incapace di trattenere il tono gongolante dalla sua voce.

Sherlock iniziò ad incrociare le gambe, poi cambiò idea e si sporse in avanti per appoggiare i gomiti sul piano della scrivania. Guardò John con uno sguardo molto calcolatore negli occhi, facendo risuonare un campanello d'allarme nella sua testa.

"Il problema sta diventando più grave,” ammise Sherlock, osservandolo ancora più intensamente, se possibile. "Comunque... John, tu sei un dottore..."

John alzò le mani in segno di protesta.

"Lasciami fuori da tutto questo!" esclamò inorridito.

"Ma tu sei un dottore!" ripeté ostinatamente Sherlock e a voce un po’ più alta. "Tutta questa faccenda," fece un gesto verso lo schermo, dove stava venendo introdotto un dildo di dimensioni inusitate, "non è piuttosto malsana?"

John dovette quasi ridere di fronte a tanta ingenuità, ma fece forza. Non voleva ferire Sherlock, e - che Dio gli fosse testimone - Sherlock poteva essere offeso molto facilmente.

"No, Sherlock," rispose con un sorriso, usando la sua voce ' _va tutto bene_ ' da dottore. "Non ti farà crescere il pelo sui palmi e non diventerai cieco."

Con sua sorpresa, Sherlock era meglio informato di quanto avesse pensato, per cui alzò semplicemente gli occhi al cielo.

"Non _quello_! Intendo la frequenza respiratoria, la frequenza cardiaca... la tensione sul sistema circolatorio e la pressione sanguigna; gli ormoni, le endorfine, mio Dio, sei un medico, quanti dettagli devo aggiungere?"

E lì c'era lo Sherlock che conosceva: lo Sherlock che si sarebbe accontentato solo di una risposta basata su fatti scientifici. Quindi si prese il suo tempo prima di rispondere: "Il sesso o la masturbazione non sono più malsani della corsa di resistenza."

John poté virtualmente vedere questa nuova informazione che veniva soppesata in relazione a tutti i dati già presenti nel cervello di Sherlock, quindi spostata nella memoria.

"Ma allora..."

John scosse la testa.

"No. Prima di tutto, non ti libererai del tuo problema iniziando a correre su lunghe distanze. Almeno non a lungo termine. L'esaurimento fisico può renderti incapace di sostenere un'erezione per un po’, ma non è una soluzione definitiva. E secondo, _quello_ è decisamente più divertente che correre una maratona." John non poté fare a meno di sorridere.

In realtà era piuttosto divertente vedere i problemi che la sessualità di Sherlock gli stava causando, e come combatteva contro i diktat del proprio corpo con ogni mezzo a sua disposizione. Ma la parte davvero divertente era che John sapeva che alla fine Sherlock avrebbe perso. Ad un certo punto, il suo corpo avrebbe vinto la battaglia e sarebbe uscito dal giogo di quella mente geniale. Ad un certo punto, Sherlock Holmes avrebbe dovuto saziare i suoi appetiti, come qualsiasi altro essere umano.

Sherlock si morse brevemente il labbro inferiore, con aspetto pensieroso.

"Sembra lo stesso avere un effetto indebolente sull'organismo,” disse infine. "Sei certo che l'eiaculazione _maschile..._ "

"Aspetta,” interruppe John. Il suo divertimento aveva lasciato di nuovo il posto allo sconcerto. "Eiaculazione MASCHILE?"

Sherlock gli lanciò uno sguardo che era l'immagine dell'innocenza.

"Non lo sapevi? La mia ricerca sull'eiaculazione in generale ha dimostrato che le _donne_ sono in grado, in determinate circostanze..."

Ma John era già alla porta con le mani su entrambe le orecchie.

"Non voglio sentirlo!" strillò. "Fai qualcosa per risolvere il tuo problema, ma nella _tua_ stanza e con il _tuo_ laptop. E presto!"

"John, non potresti..."

"Non importa come andrebbe a finire quella domanda, la risposta è NO!" gridò John e sbatté la porta dietro di sé.


	4. La cosa più semplice del mondo

**La cosa più semplice del mondo**

La settimana successiva fu occupata a risolvere il Caso del Rituale Indispensabile, una serie di eventi inspiegabili in un famoso grande magazzino.

Dopo di che, John fu impegnato per diversi giorni ad aggiornare il suo blog, mentre Sherlock rivolgeva la sua attenzione ai suoi esperimenti chimici, come John scoprì un bel mercoledì quando aprì innocentemente il frigorifero.

"Oh no..." Chiuse stancamente il frigo e tornò in soggiorno, dove Sherlock era curvo su uno sgabello da bar (John non aveva idea di come fosse arrivato all'appartamento), fissando pensieroso un microscopio che aveva bilanciato in equilibrio su una scatola di cartone e diversi libri ammucchiati sul tavolo in modo da portarlo alla giusta altezza per lo sgabello da bar. Ci stava lavorando da ore.

"Perché ci sono sacchetti da congelatore pieni di dita umane nel nostro frigorifero?” chiese John con tutta la pacatezza che riuscì a racimolare.

"Problema?” chiese Sherlock senza alzare lo sguardo dal microscopio.

"Sì!" ribatté John. "In effetti, ho un problema. Sarebbe bello, per una volta, se nel frigorifero ci fosse spazio per qualcosa che non potrebbe attirare un cannibale affamato."

"In realtà non ho bisogno delle dita,” rispose Sherlock, senza riconoscere direttamente l'osservazione di John. Regolò leggermente il microscopio. "Ah..."

John lottò per mantenere la calma. "Ma?"

"Ma cosa?” chiese distrattamente Sherlock.

"Hai appena detto che in realtà non hai bisogno delle dita. Ecco perché mi piacerebbe sapere perché sono, a dispetto di ciò, nel nostro frigorifero,” spiegò John con una cortesia esagerata.

"Oh, quello... perché non l'hai detto prima di tutto?" Sherlock tolse il vetrino dal microscopio e alzò lo sguardo. "In effetti mi servono solo le unghie per un esperimento. Ma Molly è stata stranamente poco collaborativa quando le ho detto che avrebbe dovuto rimuovere le unghie dalle dita con un paio di pinze."

John decise di astenersi da ogni ulteriore commento, optando invece per fare respiri profondi.

"Incredibile,” commentò infine in tono sarcastico. "Non riesco a immaginare perché non volesse farti il favore."

"Esattamente la mia opinione,” disse Sherlock. Era chiaro che stava passando uno di quei giorni in cui il sarcasmo non veniva percepito.

"Forse dovresti portarla fuori a prendere un caffè, qualche volta,” disse John, prima di ritirarsi alla sua poltrona con un sospiro di rassegnazione e continuare a lavorare sul suo blog con il computer sulle ginocchia.

"Presumo che tu qui stia usando ' _portala fuori a prendere un caffè_ ' per indicare un appuntamento,” osservò Sherlock.

"Hai centrato il punto, proprio in pieno,” disse John, sorridendo e guardandolo. Dal suo favorevole punto di vista più basso, vide che i pantaloni di Sherlock stavano sporgendo in un punto molto specifico. Il suo sorriso svanì.

"Penso che sarebbe meglio se _oggi_ portassi Molly fuori a prendere un caffè. Forse sarà così gentile da aiutarti con il tuo problema,” disse seccamente. Era un po’ infastidito dal fatto che Sherlock non avesse ancora fatto nulla al riguardo, e si stava lentamente ma inesorabilmente stancando di vedere le sue erezioni.

Sherlock seguì la linea dello sguardo di John e sbuffò in modo derisorio.

"Perché continui a tornare su quell'argomento? Non hai niente di meglio da fare? O ti senti minacciato?" Si mise un dito sulle labbra e guardò John con uno sguardo che poteva essere descritto solo come nuda curiosità.

"Minacciato?" John rimase a bocca aperta. "Minacciato? Sono stato in Afghanistan!"

Le labbra di Sherlock si arricciarono leggermente. "Lo so... non ti stanchi mai di tirarlo fuori."

"Io non..." si difese indignato John, prima di ricordare a se stesso di mantenere la calma. Se non fosse stato attento, questa conversazione sarebbe degenerata in uno scambio infantile di ‘ _sì che fai’_ e _‘no che non lo faccio’_. Voleva evitarlo a tutti i costi, poiché aveva il vago sospetto che ne sarebbe uscito perdente. "Quello che stavo cercando di dire era che, quando ero un soldato, ho visto più della mia giusta quota di alzabandiera mattutini, alcuni anche più impressionanti di quello, e non mi sono mai sentito minimamente minacciato. Sono semplicemente stanco di dover costantemente vedere le tue erezioni. Quindi fai qualcosa al riguardo o lascia che Molly o qualcun altro ti aiutino."

Sherlock ricambiò lo sguardo contrariato di John con uno sguardo leggermente ferito.

"Me ne occuperò da solo."

"Sì, okay... solo che non sta succedendo," lo incalzò John.

"Ci. Sto. Lavorando," rispose Sherlock con un tono inutilmente alto, pronunciando ogni parola con spiccata precisione. Quindi inspirò in modo udibile attraverso il naso e continuò a voce più bassa e un po’ più in fretta: "Non è così facile, dopotutto."

Ci fu silenzio assoluto per diversi secondi, durante i quali John fissò il suo coinquilino con la bocca spalancata. Poi si lasciò sfuggire una risatina perplessa.

"Sì, in effetti, lo è,” disse. "È la cosa più facile del mondo.”

Le lunghe dita del detective tamburellarono uno staccato nervoso sulla sua coscia. "No, non lo è,” insistette. "Quanti anni di esperienza hai con la cosa?"

Questa volta la risatina di John suonò leggermente seccata.

"Non so se siano affari tuoi."

Sherlock fissò il suo sguardo su John.

"Va bene, allora, lo faremo in questo modo. Avevi tredici anni e mezzo... no, quattordici. Fioritura tardiva. Partita da... un film con Catherine Deneuve? Jane Birkin? Possibile. Ma tu sei non molto fantasioso. Una donna della tua zona. Qualcuna che conoscevi. Un’amica di tua madre? No, troppo vecchia... Il tuo attuale target demografico sono le donne nella tua stessa categoria di età generale. Compagna di classe? Mmh... troppo improbabile. Le ragazze di quattordici anni allora non erano abbastanza sexy. Ah! Una delle amiche di scuola di tua sorella. No, tua sorella l'avrebbe notato e preteso vendetta, o peggio, l'avrebbe detto a tua madre. Ma... oh sì, certo! La giovane e graziosa insegnante di pianoforte di tua sorella!" Sherlock concluse la sua rapida deduzione.

"Come..." intervenne John, sconcertato, poi quasi si morse la lingua. Perché aveva appena dato a Sherlock la conferma che stava cercando?

Gli angoli della bocca di Sherlock si piegarono verso l'alto per l’autocompiacimento.

"Ricapitoliamo allora: hai ben più di vent'anni di esperienza con l’autostimolazione erotica. Certo che ti sembrerà facile dopo tutto quel tempo!"

“È stato facile fin dalla prima volta!"

"Certo! Perché eri un adolescente in balia dei tuoi ormoni," rispose Sherlock. "Probabilmente saresti venuto solo a pensarci."

"Quindi?" ribatté John sulla difensiva. "Anche tu sembri sul punto di esplodere alla caduta di una piuma, a quanto sembra. Qual è la differenza?"

"Io..." L'espressione di Sherlock divenne incerta e tolse un inesistente pelucco dalla sua camicia. "Non lo so," ammise infine a bassa voce. "Di certo non è dovuto a una mancanza di capacità di raggiungere e mantenere l'eccitazione. Probabilmente è perché non sono in possesso di tutti i fatti in questo... settore."

John osservò la postura angustiata di Sherlock e decise di cedere. Sherlock sembrava davvero soffrire. Lui, in quanto medico, non avrebbe dovuto contribuire ulteriormente.

"Non credo che sia quello la causa,” disse con quello che pensava fosse un tono di voce rassicurante. "Probabilmente non sei abbastanza rilassato."

"Rilassato?” chiese Sherlock con l'espressione di un segugio che avesse percepito un’usta, ma non fosse ancora sicuro se avrebbe portato alla sua preda. "Cosa c'entra il rilassamento? E comunque sono rilassato."

"Non lo sei, credimi,” lo contraddisse John con un sorriso. "Il relax di solito è la cosa più importante... la chiave del successo. Essere sotto pressione per esibirsi o essere impazienti sono generalmente controproducenti. Prenditi il tuo tempo... magari prima bevi un bicchiere di vino... un bagno caldo."

L'espressione di Sherlock cambiò in modo percepibile da un secondo all'altro. Aveva iniziato ad ascoltare con attenzione, ma ora le sue sopracciglia si unirono minacciosamente.

"Oh, per favore!" interruppe John ad alta voce con un tono grondante di sarcasmo. "Per favore, smettila con il tuo caro vecchio discorsetto da dottore prima di abbassarti a prescrivere petali di rosa nella vasca da bagno e romantico lume di candela. Non sono una delle frigide, disperate casalinghe che hanno bussato alla porta del tuo ambulatorio e si sono accontentate di tali assolute scempiaggini. Non credi che abbia già provato di tutto?" Sherlock si stava scatenando in una rabbia così tremenda che i tendini del suo collo si stagliavano. "Ostacola il mio processo di pensiero! Non riesco più a concentrarmi! Se non avessi avuto questo... problema... allora.... John! Avrei dovuto risolvere l'ultimo caso in soli due giorni! Il mio lavoro comincia a soffrire e tu non hai niente di meglio da suggerire che un bagno rilassante? Questa condizione mi sta facendo impazzire e mi consigli dell’alcol? John, questo è davvero molto al di sotto dei tuoi soliti standard, e inoltre non è..."

Anche l'umore di John aveva preso una decisa svolta al peggio. All'inizio della tirata di Sherlock, era stato veramente comprensivo con il suo coinquilino, ma quando aveva iniziato a insultarlo - di nuovo - il fuoco della sua furia si era riacceso.

"Stavo solo cercando di darti qualche consiglio sulla base della mia esperienza pluridecennale,” gli rovesciò addosso. "E anche se ormai dovrei conoscerti, avevo davvero pensato che questa volta avresti potuto esserne grato." John strinse le labbra in una linea sottile. Quella fu la sua unica concessione alla sua rabbia e delusione per il comportamento di Sherlock. Quello e il leggero tremore nella voce. "Ma immagino di essermi sbagliato. Come sempre. Ma dato che i miei abituali standard sono già così bassi che potrebbero anche essere sottoterra, non c'è da meravigliarsi. In futuro ti risparmierò ogni ulteriore consiglio sgradito." Si alzò e prese il portatile sotto il braccio. "Se vuoi scusarti, sarò nella mia stanza." Andò alla porta.

Sherlock lo guardò, immobile.

Sulla soglia, John si voltò ancora una volta.

"Davvero non avrei pensato che fosse possibile, ma le palle blu ti rendono ancora più insopportabile del solito."

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Il giorno dopo, John riuscì a fissare un appuntamento con Caroline per il sabato successivo. Sarebbe stato il loro terzo appuntamento, e John sperava che non avrebbe passato la notte nel proprio letto.

Non vide molto Sherlock per i due giorni seguenti. Per lui andava bene, dal momento che il suo coinquilino non aveva ancora ritenuto opportuno scusarsi. Sherlock sembrava trascorrere la maggior parte del tempo nella sua stanza. Anche se John tornava spesso a casa dal lavoro per trovare il soggiorno in stato di abbandono, John non se la prese troppo. Era già capitato prima che passassero giorni senza parlarsi. Alla fine tutto si sarebbe sistemato.

Quando finalmente arrivò sabato sera, John indossò i suoi vestiti selezionati (con un'attenzione particolare alla biancheria intima) e si recò da Caroline per portarla fuori a cena. Aveva comprato dei fiori per lei e prenotato un tavolo in un famoso ristorante francese (i cui prezzi lo facevano sudare freddo, ma una notte con Caroline ne valeva la pena) e dopo di ciò, avrebbero potuto guardare un film (aveva annotato gli orari di inizio di un paio di commedie romantiche, per ogni evenienza) o fare una passeggiata romantica nel parco – stretti insieme, ovviamente, dato che le notti di inizio dicembre erano già piuttosto fredde.

La serata era stata pianificata nei minimi dettagli. Niente poteva andare storto.

Ma l'uomo lotta invano contro i capricci del fato. L'appuntamento si trasformò in un enorme disastro e John finì per essere a casa prima delle dieci.

Del tutto ignaro, entrò nel soggiorno poco illuminato. Solo una delle lampade era accesa. Era così infelice per la sua sfortuna che l'unica cosa che notò all'inizio fu che Sherlock era sdraiato sul divano. Stava per salutare quando si rese conto di diverse cose nello stesso istante.

Primo: c’era un laptop piazzato sul tavolino, lo schermo che mostrava corpi nudi in movimento ritmico. Il sonoro doveva essere stato spento, dal momento che non poteva sentire nemmeno il più debole gemito.

Secondo: Sherlock non indossava altro che una vestaglia.

Terzo: Sherlock teneva il suo pene eretto nella mano destra.

"Sherlock... cosa diavolo..." John deglutì pesantemente. "Cosa stai facendo?"

Un sottile velo di sudore si era formato sulla fronte e sul labbro superiore di Sherlock, facendoli brillare debolmente nella stanza buia. Le sue palpebre erano semichiuse: sarebbe stata un'immagine erotica se il suo linguaggio corporeo non avesse emanato un misto di stanchezza e disperazione.

"Non è ovvio?" Sherlock rispose un po’ pigramente. "Mi sto masturbando. O sono così completamente inetto a farlo che non riesci nemmeno a capirlo?"

John sapeva che Sherlock stava puntando al sarcasmo, ma le sue parole contenevano qualcosa di simile all'apprensione... ecco perché l’effetto su di lui fu molto diverso da quello che probabilmente Sherlock aveva inteso.

"No... Sì... Voglio dire, certo che posso capire cosa stai facendo. Ma perché lo fai qui? Perché non nella tua stanza?" balbettò John, oscillando tra confusione e imbarazzo.

"Non ti aspettavo stasera. Era il terzo appuntamento, dopotutto... Indossi le tue scarpe _scopami_ e hai messo il dopobarba _scopami_. Cos'è successo? Come hai fatto a silurare la tua cosa sicura?” chiese Sherlock, con solo una leggera spruzzata della sua solita arroganza.

"Perché presumi automaticamente che sia stata colpa mia?” chiese John, un po’ offeso.

"Lo capisco dalle tasche dei tuoi pantaloni," rispose seccamente Sherlock. "E se al momento non fossi occupato in altro modo, potrei spiegarti con dovizia di particolari come l’hai mandato a monte."

"Ho fatto troppe storie per una vecchia amica che ci è capitato di vedere e ho versato del vino rosso sul suo vestito,” mormorò John, ancora scoraggiato e arrabbiato con se stesso.

L'occhio di Sherlock vagò sugli abiti di John. Sbuffò divertito.

"Oh, certo,” disse, mezzo a se stesso. "Come ho detto, pensavo che stasera non saresti tornato a casa, volevo mettermi a mio agio, rilassarmi... solo seguire il tuo consiglio medico."

Le orecchie di John si drizzarono. Le parole del suo amico non erano così nitide come al solito. L’enunciazione lenta fece meravigliare John, finché il suo sguardo cadde sulla bottiglia di vino quasi vuota sul tavolino.

"Sherlock!” gridò tono di lieve rimprovero. "Ho detto un bicchiere! Non una bottiglia!"

Con un gesto della mano, Sherlock respinse l'accusa. Si tolse l'altra mano dall'erezione e con noncuranza si coprì la parte inferiore del corpo con la vestaglia. "Non preoccuparti. La bottiglia era piena solo a metà. Non ho bevuto più di due bicchieri. La verità è che l'alcol mi va dritto alla testa."

John scosse il capo, costernato.

"Se lo sapevi, non avresti dovuto bere così tanto."

"Forse," ammise Sherlock. "Ma non ero rilassato dopo il primo bicchiere."

"Ah... okay... bene." John si schiarì la gola. Solo ora si rendeva conto dell'entità dell'imbarazzo della situazione e voleva allontanarsene il più rapidamente possibile. "Penso che andrò a letto e ti darò un po’ di privacy."

"No!” gridò Sherlock, con le palpebre socchiuse che si aprivano di scatto. "No... John! Per favore..." Sherlock si alzò bruscamente a sedere. Le sue dita si curvarono sul bordo dei cuscini.

John era già preparato che Sherlock balzasse in piedi, ma con suo stupore rimase seduto. Solo il suo sguardo si fece più intenso.

John divenne alternativamente caldo e freddo sotto il peso di quello sguardo. La supplica in quegli occhi altrimenti così freddi non faceva presagire nulla di buono. L'intera scena stava prendendo una piega tutt'altro che piacevole per lui. Doveva uscire di lì. In fretta.

"Sherlock, non credo..."

"John!" La supplica in quegli incredibili occhi grigi aumentò di intensità e la sua voce si trasformò in un sussurro veloce e rauco. "Non so cosa sto sbagliando. Semplicemente non funziona. John... non te lo chiederei se non fosse assolutamente necessario. Sei un dottore! Aiutami. Per favore. Non posso sopportarlo un secondo di più."

"Sherlock..." John tentò un'ultima, anche se poco convinta, contestazione. Aveva la profonda sensazione che il suo destino fosse già segnato.

"Per favore," ripeté Sherlock, e l'ultima difesa di John crollò.

Si allentò la cravatta, che all'improvviso sembrò troppo stretta, vieni se stesse interrompendo la sua fornitura d'aria. Poi fece un respiro profondo e disse: "Neanche una parola a nessuno! Anche il minimo accenno in qualsiasi forma e sarai molto dispiaciuto. Molto, molto dispiaciuto. Sono un medico ed ero un soldato. Quello significa che non solo conosco la posizione di ogni osso nel corpo umano... so anche come romperli."

Un vago sorriso risalì sul viso di Sherlock.

"Resterai? Mi aiuterai?"

"Sì... ti aiuterò," rispose John. Si avvicinò lentamente al divano. "Dio, cosa sto facendo?" mormorò a se stesso. "Devo essere impazzito."

Ad ogni passo che faceva, si sentiva trasformarsi sempre di più in una versione maschile di Alice. L'unica cosa che non sapeva era se stava per cadere nella tana di un coniglio o attraverso uno specchio.

To be continued... 


	5. Dando una mano

**Dando una mano**

Una volta che John fu in piedi davanti al divano, ebbe la sensazione che la realtà avesse cessato di esistere e di essersi in qualche modo trovato in un universo parallelo assolutamente bizzarro. Aveva il cuore in gola.

Perché Sherlock doveva chiedergli questo, tra tutte le cose da chiedere? In confronto a questo, prenderlo a pugni in quel vicolo era stato un gioco da ragazzi. Perché non poteva essere di nuovo qualcosa di facile, come le scazzottate tra due amici?

Fu lo sguardo indagatore, paziente e fiducioso di Sherlock che riportò lui alla realtà e il suo cervello alla terra della ragione.

Gli divenne chiaro che al momento si trovava a miglia di distanza dalla sua zona di comfort di uomo eterosessuale. Per aiutare il suo amico, avrebbe dovuto smettere di pensare come un _uomo_. Avrebbe dovuto attingere alla sua identità di _dottore_. Era ancora ben all’interno della sua zona di comfort nel suo ruolo di medico, e probabilmente sarebbe dovuto rimanere lì per tutta la durata di questo... favore tra amici.

John si schiarì la gola e si concentrò sull'essere un dottore.

Senza pensarci troppo, si sedette accanto a Sherlock.

Sherlock non si era ancora mosso. Aveva semplicemente voltato la testa e lo stava guardando in silenzio. La supplica nei suoi occhi aveva lasciato il posto a una calma certezza, derivante dalla consapevolezza che qualcuno si sarebbe preso cura di lui. Quando John se ne rese conto, il suo cuore si gonfiò di calore. Almeno a questo proposito, la fiducia di Sherlock nelle sue capacità sembrava essere illimitata.

John ripiegò la gamba sotto di sé per poter raggiungere meglio Sherlock. Stupidamente, il suo braccio tra lui e Sherlock era d'intralcio, quindi dovette appoggiarlo sullo schienale del divano. Un leggero calore gli risalì sulle guance. Avrebbe potuto anche mettere un braccio intorno alle spalle di Sherlock. Ma non voleva avvicinarsi così tanto a lui.

Non voleva che Sherlock traesse una conclusione sbagliata, come aveva fatto durante il loro primo appuntamento... Appuntamento? John scosse la testa tra sé. Incontro! Al loro primo... incontro... riunione... cena... qualunque cosa fosse stata.

"Bene." John si schiarì di nuovo la gola. "Cos’hai già fatto?"

La tranquilla fiducia sul viso di Sherlock cedette il passo alla stanchezza, lo stesso sguardo che aveva quando aveva a che fare con qualcuno che pensava fosse un idiota.

"Hai visto cosa stavo facendo."

"Sì... sì, naturalmente," lo rassicurò John. "Volevo dire, come stavi facendo?"

"Come?" La fronte di Sherlock s’increspò. "In quel modo." Indicò il portatile, a cui nessuno dei due aveva prestato attenzione.

Sullo schermo era visibile un uomo, in piedi sopra una donna e che muoveva freneticamente la mano.

"Va bene,” disse John con fermezza. "Ci dimenticheremo di tutto questo." Si sporse in avanti e chiuse il coperchio del laptop. "Sherlock, hai considerato il fatto che quei film porno sono fatti solo per essere belli da guardare? E che quindi non dovrebbero essere necessariamente presi come esempio di cosa fare? Non tutto ciò che sembra bello sullo schermo dà una bella sensazione nella vita reale."

"Oh." Il viso di Sherlock rifletteva la sua improvvisa comprensione, insieme a qualcosa di simile al fastidio per non esserci arrivato da solo.

"Sai, ci sono anche libri... libri di auto-aiuto sull'argomento,” continuò John. "La pornografia non è l'unica cosa là fuori."

"Quei libri sono per adolescenti," ribatté Sherlock, un po’ troppo arrogante per i gusti di John, ma decise di non parlarne.

"In ogni caso..." John capì che l'argomento era chiuso. "Solo... mettici solo sopra la mano. Come prima."

Un sopracciglio si alzò.

"Pensavo... tu potresti?” disse Sherlock sottovoce.

Il cuore di John iniziò a battere a una velocità che non era decisamente favorevole alla buona salute. Sherlock voleva proprio lasciare che... lo toccasse? Lui? Un altro uomo? Per calmarsi, John si concentrò sull'unica cosa a cui poteva pensare in quel momento.

_Sono un dottore... sono un dottore... sono un dottore._

Una volta che fu in grado di mettere di nuovo insieme più di due parole, disse: "Solo perché ho detto che avrei aiutato non significa che farò tutto il lavoro. Sono l'esperto qui, come hai così gentilmente dedotto qualche giorno fa. Quindi io do le indicazioni e tu le segui. Va bene?"

Il fantasma di un sorriso aleggiò sulle labbra di Sherlock. Così velocemente che John non fu sicuro di averlo visto davvero nella luce fioca.

Sherlock si aprì ancora una volta la vestaglia e mise la mano destra attorno alla sua erezione ancora rigida.

"Ehm... Sherlock... un po’ meno stretto... non vuoi strangolarlo,” suggerì John. "E un po’ di lubrificazione non farebbe male... aspetta." John armeggiò nella tasca posteriore dei pantaloni ed estrasse il pacchetto di plastica con il preservativo e il campione di lubrificante che era stato nella scatola dei preservativi. Li aveva messi entrambi lì prima con l'intenzione di usarli per uno scopo completamente diverso.

Strappò il pacchetto di lubrificante con i denti, solo in quel momento notò l’occhiata ‘ _lo sapevo’_ che Sherlock gli stava dando.

"Sì, quelle sono le mie scarpe scopami e questo è il mio dopobarba scopami, e questa è la mia scorta scopami d’emergenza," ammise John con un leggero malumore. "Sì, avevi ragione. Avevo intenzione di farmi una scopata stasera. Contento? Dammi la mano."

Fortunatamente, Sherlock trattenne il commento e tese la mano destra. John gli spremette il gel sul palmo.

"Potrebbe essere un po’ freddo," lo avvertì John, ma Sherlock era stato troppo veloce e si era già avvolto di nuovo attorno la mano. Sibilò bruscamente.

"Aaah..."

C'era qualcosa nel suono, unito al modo in cui Sherlock gettò indietro la testa, che colpì una corda nascosta in John.

"Va meglio,” disse con dolcezza. "Quella roba si scalda in fretta." Senza pensarci, allungò un braccio e mise la mano su quella dell'amico.

All'inizio Sherlock rabbrividì, ma si rilassò di nuovo immediatamente e si accasciò più in basso sul divano.

"Proprio così," concordò John. "Rilassati... sdraiati e pensa a qualcosa di... piacevole. Allora..."

"Qualcosa di piacevole?” chiese Sherlock, sconcertato.

"Lo sai,” disse John goffamente. "Qualcosa che... ti fa andare su di giri il motore." L'espressione di Sherlock continuava a riflettere la sua mancanza di comprensione. John, d'altra parte, stava vivendo una specie di momento di epifania. "Sherlock...” chiese cautamente, "Sherlock, potrebbe essere... che tu non abbia pensato a niente? Voglio dire, niente... stimolante?"

Sherlock scosse la testa incerto e John sospirò. Lasciò la presa con la mano, appoggiandola invece sulla parte superiore della coscia di Sherlock.

"Penso che abbiamo appena localizzato il problema principale. Non sapevi che il cervello è il più grande organo sessuale umano? E per ‘ _cervello’_ non intendo la tua mente normalmente brillante. Intendo _fantasie_. Fantasie sessuali, per essere perfettamente franco."

"Fantasie," ripeté Sherlock pensieroso. Ovviamente doveva prima elaborare queste nuove informazioni.

"Sì, fantasie," confermò John. "Puoi anche pensarle come la riproduzione di un film nella tua testa. Immagina qualcosa. Qualcosa di erotico. Qualcosa... non ho idea, semplicemente qualcosa che ti piace."

"Ma non riesco a pensare a niente,” disse Sherlock a bassa voce.

"Non posso crederci," obiettò John. "Hai visto tutti quei film. Deve esserti piaciuto qualcosa. Altrimenti non avresti..."

"Te l'ho già detto,” disse Sherlock, con impazienza udibile, "non ho queste erezioni a causa della pornografia. Sono semplicemente lì la mattina quando mi sveglio."

John sospirò di nuovo. Questo era peggio che cavare denti con le granate che gli volavano sopra la testa.

"Hai fatto sogni erotici?"

"Possibile... ma non ricordo."

"Va bene, allora, che ne dici di qualcos'altro... Ti è piaciuta qualcuna delle donne nei film?"

"No."

"Gli uomini?” chiese John con attenzione, preparandosi.

Scrollata di spalle. Scossa della testa.

"Non proprio."

"Va bene..." John ora era un po’ perplesso. "Forse possiamo iniziare e tu puoi cercare nel tuo palazzo mentale qualcosa che puoi usare come fantasia erotica."

Sherlock annuì sobriamente.

"Ora rilassati...” disse John a bassa voce, coprendo di nuovo le dita di Sherlock con la mano e iniziò a muoverla delicatamente su e giù.

Sherlock gli permise di dirigere la sua mano con sorprendente docilità.

"Così va meglio, no?" sussurrò John dopo un po’.

"Sì..." Sherlock sospirò e allungò un po’ il corpo, solo per poi affondare ancora più profondamente nei cuscini.

John non sapeva davvero cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, quindi fece quello a cui era abituato. Movimenti delicati e carezzevoli... che diventavano un po’ più veloci. Con un po’ più di pressione verso la punta, per poi allentarsi di nuovo durante la discesa.

L'azione era quasi ipnotica. John si rese conto che stava fissando l’uccello duro di Sherlock e entrambe le loro mani, che stavano muovendosi in un ritmo costante. John si sentì diventare più caldo e si leccò le labbra, che d’improvviso erano diventate piuttosto secche. Come sarebbe stato se...

Prima di poter completare il pensiero, riuscì a trattenersi. Invece di fissare il pene di Sherlock, cosa che con ogni evidenza l’avrebbe solo messo nei guai, John alzò gli occhi sulla parte superiore del suo corpo.

Sherlock aveva chiuso gli occhi, e la sottile pellicola di sudore ora scintillava non solo sulla fronte e sul labbro superiore, ma anche sul petto, che si alzava e si abbassava dolcemente al ritmo dei suoi respiri profondi.

Perso nei suoi pensieri e senza guardare in basso, John lasciò scivolare il pollice sulla punta del membro di Sherlock.

La reazione fu immediata e consistette in un inarcamento felino della parte superiore del corpo e in un sospiro gutturale. Qualcosa pulsò nel profondo del corpo di John.

"Ancora?" chiese turbato, con voce roca.

"Sì..." rispose Sherlock con una voce che era una terza maggiore più bassa del solito. Il pulsare nel corpo di John divenne più forte. "Per favore," mormorò Sherlock, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

Come in trance, John ubbidì. Ogni volta che le loro mani raggiungevano il culmine del movimento, John strofinava il pollice in cerchio sul glande di Sherlock. Ogni volta, i sospiri di Sherlock diventavano più forti, fino a suonare più come gemiti prolungati. Quando John sentì il suo pollice scivolare con maggiore facilità sulla pelle calda, si rese conto che il miglioramento della lubrificazione doveva essere dovuto alle prime gocce di preorgasmo. Sherlock doveva aver trovato una fantasia adeguata.

Il braccio di John stava iniziando a fare male. Si chiese da quanto tempo fossero già seduti lì, ma la risposta non lo interessava particolarmente. Il tempo e lo spazio avevano in qualche modo perso il loro significato.

John fece una pausa nel movimento.

"John... cosa..." Sherlock ansimò e spalancò gli occhi.

Un brivido corse lungo la schiena di John quando guardò in quegli occhi spalancati. Le pupille erano grandi e scure per l'eccitazione, ma in esse c'era anche una traccia di paura.

"Prendi l'altra mano,” lo istruì John a bassa voce. "Mettila sui testicoli."

"Perché?"

"Fidati di me. Ti piacerà,” mormorò John.

Sherlock spostò il peso per mettere la mano nel posto giusto, il che lo fece appoggiare più a John che allo schienale del divano.

"E ora..." iniziò a dire lui, quando Sherlock istintivamente fece la cosa giusta. "Esatto,” lo lodò John. "Basta passarci sopra le dita..." Deglutì pesantemente. Perché all'improvviso aveva la gola così secca? E perché il suo cuore era fuori controllo?

"Ooh, sì..." gemette Sherlock, e si strinse più fermamente contro di lui. La sua testa era appoggiata sulla spalla di John, che si rese conto con sorpresa che l'altro suo braccio non era più appoggiato sullo schienale del divano, ma sulle spalle di Sherlock.

Si scoprì che era bello e giusto abbracciare il suo amico in quel modo.

Una singola goccia di sudore colò lungo la tempia di Sherlock, e John si sorprese a osservarla, estasiato... oltre la tempia... oltre quello zigomo ridicolmente alto... giù verso la bocca... quel labbro superiore con l'incredibile arco di Cupido... la mascella forte... quel lungo, lungo collo... la pelle bianca immacolata, interrotta solo qua e là da qualche piccola cicatrice...

"John... per favore..."

Cristo... quella era la seconda volta che Sherlock aveva detto ‘per favore’. John deglutì di nuovo. Ma niente aiutava, aveva la gola secca. I suoi occhi erano fissi sul viso del suo amico, come se fosse stato stregato.

Lentamente, iniziò di nuovo a muovere la mano. Un profondo sospiro soddisfatto uscì dalle labbra di Sherlock, e John si chiese di nuovo come sarebbe stato se...

Ma ancora una volta si proibì di concludere il pensiero. Invece, dedicò tutta la sua concentrazione al compito a portata di mano di dare un po’ di sollievo al suo amico. I suoi movimenti divennero più veloci, quasi irregolari. Aumentò lentamente la pressione, godendosi la vista di quella pelle bianca che diventava rosea per l’eccitazione che cresceva.

John riconobbe i segni, probabilmente prima di Sherlock, che era quasi fatta.

Il corpo di Sherlock era diventato teso come una corda di violino, la sua bocca pendeva leggermente socchiusa, il respiro che usciva in singhiozzi irregolari. Dalle sue labbra sfuggivano solo suoni incoerenti. Il sudore gli brillava sulla fronte, alcuni riccioli neri erano attaccati alla tempia. I suoi occhi erano serrati, la guancia premuta quasi dolorosamente contro la spalla di John.

Un brivido. Una pausa. Un breve momento di rigidità, il respiro trattenuto. Un pulsare sotto la mano di John, e Sherlock tremava tra le sue braccia.

La resa e la vulnerabilità assolute, la fiducia e la mancanza di vergogna, lo stupore, la profonda soddisfazione - tutte quelle cose che si succedettero sul volto di Sherlock in quel momento - lasciarono John senza parole, quasi colpito dal timore reverenziale.

Si chiese se Sherlock sarebbe stato così ogni volta che... _‘Non lo saprai mai,’_ si disse, e per qualche ragione insondabile, il pensiero lo rese triste.

Il corpo di Sherlock si rilassò a poco a poco. John riluttante lo lasciò andare.

Gli occhi di Sherlock si aprirono e lo guardarono con uno sguardo strano che John non era del tutto in grado di analizzare.

Anche le dita di Sherlock rilasciarono il suo membro ammorbidito e si strofinarono sul suo stomaco.

"John... fu..." Sherlock si interruppe e guardò in basso. "Oh. Eiaculato."

John fece un respiro profondo e alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Sì, è..."

Ma Sherlock non gli stava più prestando attenzione. Invece, sollevò le dita, le annusò e le leccò.

Il pulsare tenebroso nel corpo di John era tornato, purtroppo concentrato nel suo bassoventre. "Cosa stai facendo?” chiese con voce roca.

"Amaro," notò Sherlock, con espressione che rifletteva solo una punta di disgusto. Il resto era pura, innocente curiosità. "L'eiaculato ha sempre un sapore simile?"

"Come potrei saperlo?" esclamò John, coi nervi ora completamente scoperti. Si alzò, rendendosi conto solo ora della scomoda tensione nei pantaloni. Questo lo infastidì ancora di più e si precipitò con furia verso l'armadio dove tenevano il whisky.

"John, visto che sei già in piedi... puoi passarmi una provetta col tappo prima che si secchi tutto?"

John aveva appena preso un bicchiere e la bottiglia di Laphroaig, ma la domanda di Sherlock lo fece riconsiderare. Prese l'intera bottiglia e rimise il bicchiere sullo scaffale.

"Prenditela da solo,” ringhiò, spingendosi la bottiglia sotto il braccio. "Io vado a letto."

Sperava che il sapore medicinale e terroso del whisky Islay cancellasse ogni ricordo della serata, o almeno lo rendesse più sopportabile.

_To be continued..._


	6. Il sapore della negazione

**Il sapore della negazione**

"Mmmhhh... oh sì... John! Aaah... non fermarti! John... ti prego, continua... io... io... oh Dio!"

"Ti tengo, Sherlock... Oh, mi piace quando implori..."

_Beep-beep-beep-beep!_

Con uno scatto improvviso, John fu strappato da un sonno profondo. Si guardò intorno, momentaneamente disorientato, finché il suo sguardo cadde sulla sveglia sul comodino. Premette automaticamente il pulsante _Off_. Il display digitale mostrava le 10:01.

Perché quella dannata cosa stava suonando, comunque? Era domenica. Oh, giusto... venerdì aveva accettato di sostituire qualcuno per un paio d'ore a pranzo la domenica.

Si lasciò ricadere sul cuscino come un albero abbattuto e sbatté rapidamente le palpebre un paio di volte per scacciare gli ultimi veli di nebbia dalla testa. E perché aveva i postumi di una sbornia?

Oh, sì... il whisky. Non avrebbe dovuto bere più di due shot. Lanciò uno sguardo furtivo alla bottiglia sul davanzale della finestra e gemette. Quanto era piena la bottiglia quando l'aveva presa dal soggiorno? Non aveva alcuna importanza. Avrebbe dovuto comprarne una nuova. Non valeva la pena di menzionare il magro rimasuglio sul fondo.

Sherlock avrebbe...

 _Sherlock_.

Sherlock!

Gli occhi di John si spalancarono in preda al panico.

Il ricordo di tutto quello che era successo lo colpì come una tonnellata di mattoni. Strinse di nuovo gli occhi con un gemito torturato.

Perché?

 _Perché_?

Perché diavolo l'aveva fatto?

Oh, giusto... l'espressione supplichevole sul viso di Sherlock. Dopo il suo appuntamento fallito, quella per lui era stata l'ultima goccia.

Quali sciocchezze stava in effetti sognando proprio ora, quando era suonata la sveglia? Quando anche il ricordo del sogno ritornò - almeno in parte, come succede con i sogni - il suo viso divenne rosso per la vergogna.

Sollevò furtivamente la coperta e lanciò un'occhiata al prorpio corpo.

Aveva pensato di essere diventato troppo grande per le polluzioni notturne, ma lo stato del suo pigiama lo dissuase in modo abbastanza completo da quell'idea.

"Fanculo, Sherlock Holmes! Fanculo, fanculo, fanculo!" imprecò con gran sentimento.

Cosa gli era successo la scorsa notte? Perché tutta quella situazione l’aveva colpito così tanto?

John si sbatté le mani sul viso e inspirò ed espirò profondamente.

Cosa stava succedendo? Era diventato gay? Tutto questo lo aveva davvero eccitato?

Si tolse le mani dal viso e fissò il soffitto. Avrebbe dovuto sapere, sulla base di molti anni di esperienza, come si sentiva e cosa provava quando era eccitato. E non era andata così la notte scorsa. Almeno non del tutto.

In tutta la sua vita, non c'era mai stato un uomo che avesse causato un qualche tipo di reazione. Anche nell'esercito, quando Dio sapeva che era entrato in contatto con più che abbastanza maschi, nessuno di loro lo aveva mai interessato.

No. Il suo orientamento sessuale era solido. Era etero e basta.

Probabilmente era solo uno strano tipo di reazione fisica alla situazione inusuale e completamente anomala.

Guardato oggettivamente, Sherlock era un uomo abbastanza attraente, del tutto fuori dal comune (o avrebbe dovuto arrivare a dire _straordinario_?), e le persone attraenti, sia maschi che femmine, instillavano sentimenti piacevoli in altre persone.

E il sogno? L'eccitazione notturna? John l’accattonò con un'alzata di spalle. Sogni... Cercò di riderci su. Non aveva mai pensato molto ai sogni. Quelle cose pazze che il suo cervello aveva escogitato erano probabilmente il risultato di frustrazione, troppo alcol e il desiderio fino ad allora insoddisfatto di diventare più intimo con Caroline e scoprire se era una bionda naturale.

Dopo tutte queste considerazioni molto confortanti, si alzò, pieno di rinnovato vigore, e si avvicinò al suo guardaroba. Probabilmente avrebbe dovuto chiamare Caroline subito dopo essere smontato dal servizio quel pomeriggio. Dopo aver parlato con lei, era sicuro di...

La sua mano si fermò mentre prendeva una camicia. Parlare.

Avrebbe dovuto parlare con Sherlock. Riguardo alla notte scorsa.

Doveva davvero?

Sì. No. Sherlock...

John scosse la testa con riluttanza. Erano entrambi adulti. Era naturale che avrebbero dovuto parlarne, e lo avrebbero fatto come persone civili. Non voleva che Sherlock pensasse che lui, John, sarebbe stato disponibile in futuro per altri favori amichevoli del genere.

Sherlock era un tale bambino, ogni tanto. Se gli avevi dato una mano, non avresti dovuto sorprenderti scoprire che ti aveva preso tutto il braccio.

Avendo raggiunto questa conclusione, John mancò del tutto di notare la contraddizione di definire Sherlock un adulto e un bambino allo stesso tempo.

Annuì con vigore e scelse una camicia azzurra. Stava per parlare con Sherlock. Assolutamente. Il momento migliore sarebbe stato prima di andare al lavoro, e prima che Sherlock avesse il tempo di pensare a parole come _‘precedente’_ e _‘diritto consuetudinario’_ , e applicarle a quello che era successo ieri.

John non l'avrebbe affatto superato. Il suo coinquilino era certamente abbastanza eccentrico.

Ma... e se Sherlock non si fosse ancora alzato? John provò una sensazione confusa allo stomaco. Non voleva rimandare la cosa. Voleva farla finita il più in fretta possibile. Si affrettò a lavarsi, vestirsi e lavarsi i denti, poi scese in cucina per accertarsene.

Mise da parte tutti i pensieri su cosa avrebbe fatto se Sherlock fosse stato ancora nella sua camera da letto, e la curiosa sensazione di formicolio che lo attraversò di conseguenza.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Le paure di John erano infondate, poiché Sherlock era già seduto al tavolo in parte apparecchiato, leggendo un tabloid giallo particolarmente discutibile.

Il detective era già completamente vestito e sembrava appena uscito da una rivista di moda. John - nonostante si fosse preso cura di vestirsi e si sentisse abbastanza elegante solo cinque minuti prima - ora, in confronto, si trovava piuttosto trascurato.

Briciole di pane tostato e un coltello sporco testimoniavano il fatto che Sherlock aveva già finito di mangiare.

"Buongiorno, John," lo salutò Sherlock senza alzare lo sguardo dal giornale.

"Buongiorno,” gli ripeté John. "Il tè è ancora caldo?"

"Sì, ma il cartone del latte è vuoto. Ce n'è uno nuovo in frigo."

"Oh, giusto. Bene. Ehm." John si passò una mano tra i capelli. Cristo, come avrebbe dovuto sollevare l'argomento?

Per guadagnare un po’ di tempo andò al frigorifero a prendere il latte. Aprì la porta, prese il latte e richiuse lo sportello. Aveva già voltato le spalle al frigo quando si fermò, aprì e richiuse la bocca, si voltò e lo riaprì.

La seconda ispezione confermò la fugace impressione che aveva avuto a prima vista. Si voltò lentamente verso Sherlock.

"Da quanto tempo ci sono due provette lì dentro? Hai..." John si interruppe bruscamente. Come avrebbe dovuto chiederlo? Scosse la testa incerto.

"Come..." Si fermò di nuovo. No. Non avrebbe funzionato. D'altra parte, erano affari suoi il modo in cui Sherlock aveva ottenuto un secondo campione di sperma? Anche se stava praticamente morendo di curiosità, e sentiva che, in seguito agli eventi della notte precedente, aveva un certo diritto a una risposta. Dopotutto, era anche il suo frigorifero. Ma difficilmente poteva uscirsene e chiedere: _'Sherlock, te ne sei fatta un’altra la notte scorsa?_ "No. Non poteva.

Alla fine decise: "Anche quello è di ieri sera?" e tirò un sospiro di sollievo per aver trovato un modo neutrale per dirlo.

Sherlock voltò pagina con noncuranza.

"No, di stamattina,” spiegò con calma, ancora per lo più nascosto dal giornale. "Ho deciso di iniziare un nuovo esperimento."

"Aha,” disse John con voce sorda, si sedette a tavola e si versò tè e latte nella tazza. Doveva riflettere su quella risposta. In realtà gli dava esattamente le carte di cui aveva bisogno, poiché voleva discutere proprio di questo argomento, ma per qualche motivo stava affrontando un blocco mentale. "Giusto...” disse infine e si schiarì la gola. "Va bene, va bene... Quindi non ci sono più problemi con la cosa?"

Sherlock si degnò di ripiegare in giù un angolo del foglio e di guardare John oltre il bordo libero.

"Non preoccuparti,” disse con nonchalance. "Non sarai più incomodato dalla vista della mia erezione nel prossimo futuro." L'angolo del giornale si alzò di nuovo, nascondendo il viso di Sherlock dallo sguardo perplesso di John.

"Incomo..." ripeté, perplesso. Sapeva cosa significava la parola, ma Sherlock lo aveva sorpreso con la sua franchezza. "Giusto, va bene. Anche se mi ci stavo solo abituando,” scherzò. Non poté fare a meno di dirlo, nonostante tutto.

Il giornale calò. Sherlock lo osservò intensamente.

"Stai cercando di essere divertente, John?" strascicò.

Lui inarcò brevemente le sopracciglia.

"Immagino di no,” concesse.

"Non proprio,” concordò Sherlock, sopprimendo uno sbadiglio. Almeno il giornale ora si librava a mezz'asta, e anche se Sherlock aveva riportato la sua attenzione sugli articoli e aveva abbassato lo sguardo, a John questo sembrò il momento ideale per presentare il suo caso.

"Ehm, Sherlock... riguardo alla scorsa notte..."

Il viso di Sherlock si sollevò ancora una volta verso di lui, mostrando, con stupore di John, un piccolo grado di contrizione.

"Oh, sì... John, devo davvero ringraziarti per quello. Sei stato di grande aiuto."

John si vergognava di ammettere che l'espressione innocente di Sherlock aveva fatto collassare completamente i suoi centri logici e linguistici.

Sherlock lo guardò per un po’, aspettando, poi disse in tono di rimprovero: "Davvero, John, ora tocca a te dire qualcosa come _'prego'_."

" _Tu_ stai cercando di dare a _me_ lezioni di buona educazione?!" sbottò John, ridendo amaramente.

Il viso di Sherlock rimase del tutto inespressivo.

"Qualcuno deve," rispose seccamente.

"Sherlock..." John cedette e si passò di nuovo una mano tra i capelli. "Sherlock, non è che non fossi lieto di aiutarti... ma non voglio che tu pensi che stavo morendo dalla voglia."

Sherlock inclinò la testa di lato e studiò attentamente John.

"Sei a disagio," decise. "Perché?"

John fece un gesto impotente. Nemmeno per salvarsi la vita riusciva a pensare a una singola spiegazione semplice. Come avrebbe potuto far capire un argomento così delicato a un uomo come Sherlock Holmes? Un uomo che non aveva capito la maggior parte delle convenzioni sociali, e trattava con sprezzo quelle _che conosceva_?

Gli occhi di Sherlock vagarono irrequieti su John. Ad un certo punto, sembrò scoprire improvvisamente qualcosa che aveva senso per lui, e la sua espressione si schiarì un po’. Mise da parte il giornale, unì le mani e vi appoggiò il mento.

"John... con il tuo aiuto, ieri sera sono riuscito a risolvere un problema che mi ha tormentato per settimane. Ti sono veramente, profondamente grato per questo,” disse con calma certezza.

John ricambiò il suo sguardo calmo e diretto e si sentì calmare anche lui. Sherlock vedeva l'intera faccenda come un problema... come un _caso_. Un'indagine, alla cui soluzione lui aveva contribuito. Anche se il suo aiuto era consistito solo nel restare seduto lì e proteggere Sherlock da se stesso... E ora il caso era chiuso... non sarebbe stato necessario riaprirlo. Sherlock non avrebbe più avuto bisogno dell'aiuto di John per questo.

John esalò con un certo sollievo una volta capito come lo vedeva Sherlock. Tutto era andato esattamente nella direzione in cui lui aveva voluto. Sherlock se la sarebbe cavata alla grande da solo d'ora in poi. Sherlock non aveva più bisogno di lui. Punto e basta.

Mentre John pensava alla facilità con cui il problema era stato risolto per lui e perché non era più felice di questo, gli sovvenne un altro pensiero sgradito.

"Sherlock... non dirai niente al riguardo, vero?” chiese con cautela. "Voglio dire, non lo dirai a tutti, vero?"

"Che cosa?” chiese distrattamente Sherlock. Era di nuovo sepolto nel giornale. "Cosa non dovrei dire a tutti?"

Dai pori di John trasudò un leggero sudore. Tutto questo imbarazzo non sarebbe mai arrivato alla fine?

"Sì, lo sai... ieri sera... non lo dirai a nessuno, vero?"

Gli fu rivolto uno sguardo perplesso.

"Perché dovrei?"

"Forse perché niente ti mette in imbarazzo? Perché parli ininterrottamente senza pensare? Perché spiattelli ogni tipo di dettagli personali senza filtri? I miei, quelli dei clienti, quelli di Anderson... la lista va avanti all’infinito. E perché non ti importa delle conseguenze... forse a causa di tutto ciò? " rispose John con enfasi.

"Oh,” disse Sherlock, apparendo per un momento sinceramente preoccupato. "Quindi sei imbarazzato da quello che è successo la scorsa notte."

"In un certo senso,” ammise John.

"Non si presume che io debba capirlo, vero? È solo una sorta di consuetudine che sfugge alla mia mente altrimenti brillante," ribatté Sherlock secco e con un accenno di disprezzo. "Ma se aiuta... le mie labbra sono sigillate. Anche se sinceramente non capisco perché sia imbarazzante..."

"Lascia perdere e basta,” intervenne John in fretta. "Tu non ne parlerai e io non ne parlerò, d'accordo? Nemmeno allusioni o cose del genere."

Sherlock scrollò le spalle e prese di nuovo il foglio.

"Ehm, Sherlock, solo un'altra cosa..." iniziò esitante John.

Sherlock ripiegò il giornale con un fruscio inutilmente sonoro "Cosa c’è, adesso?!" chiese, visibilmente irritato.

"Mi chiedo solo se tuo fratello... se potrebbe scoprire in qualche modo cosa... è successo... la scorsa notte,” disse John, sentendosi del tutto ridicolo. Era davvero preoccupato per qualcosa del genere?

Sì; sì, lo era, decise un attimo dopo. Non voleva che Mycroft lo scoprisse. C'era una possibilità molto reale che Mycroft non sarebbe stato soddisfatto dei fatti nudi e crudi. Avrebbe voluto sapere assolutamente tutto e trovare un modo per acquisire quella conoscenza. Fino all'ultimo dettaglio. Colpito da un improvviso accesso di nervosismo, John fece tintinnare rumorosamente il cucchiaio contro i lati della tazza mentre mescolava il tè.

Naturalmente, nulla sfuggì agli occhi attenti di Sherlock.

"Dato che non parlo con Mycroft, a meno che non sia assolutamente necessario, non lo scoprirà mai,” dichiarò un po’ altezzoso.

A quello John dovette obiettare.

"Mycroft ha l'inquietante abitudine di scoprire tutto. Soprattutto cose che non sono affari suoi."

Sherlock inclinò la testa di lato, riconoscendolo. Allo stesso tempo, però, si strinse nelle spalle con noncuranza.

"Corretto in linea di principio. Ma ciò che Mycroft pensa o dice al riguardo è irrilevante."

"Ma cosa succede se in qualche modo viene fuori?" insistette John. "Se _tu_ ti fai sfuggire qualcosa? O se Mycroft fa una delle sue osservazioni apparentemente sottili? A Lestrade, per esempio? Non voglio nemmeno pensarci. A Scotland Yard parleranno... parleranno di noi. Lo fanno già, per l'amor di Dio!"

Sherlock espirò in modo udibile e poi disse in un tono che tradiva quanto fosse stanco dell'argomento, "John, te l'ho già detto diverse volte e te lo dirò una di più: le persone parlano _sempre_! Raramente fanno qualcos'altro, e nessuno potrà mai fermarli."

"Fantastico,” disse John, e spinse via la sua tazza di tè. Aveva completamente perso l'appetito. Quindi tutto lo spettegolare sarebbe ricominciato. I sospetti. Le risatine volgari alle loro spalle. Gli sguardi interrogativi. I sorrisetti saputi. Fottutamente fantastico.

"Problemi?"

"No... no,” disse John sarcastico. "Affatto."

"Bene. Ho alcune domande per te riguardo al mio nuovo esperimento." L'umore di Sherlock si era sollevato così all'improvviso che John divenne automaticamente sospettoso.

"Voglio anche solo sapere di cosa si tratta?" chiese, in un tono inteso a dissuadere Sherlock dal continuare.

Ma Sherlock non ne fu scoraggiato.

"Probabilmente no,” ammise, ma continuò senza nemmeno una pausa, "voglio scoprire in che misura può essere influenzato il sapore dell'eiaculato. Ho scoperto che il campione di questa mattina era lo stesso amaro, ma conteneva sfumature abbastanza diverse." Spinto dall'entusiasmo e dalla curiosità, si era sporto oltre il tavolo e ora era vicino a John in modo inquietante.

La mente di John evocò un'immagine della notte precedente e qualcosa si agitò di nuovo dentro di lui. Deglutì a fatica e si ricordò che Sherlock non stava facendo apposta niente di tutto questo. Dal suo punto di vista, aveva posto una domanda del tutto ragionevole.

"È possibile influenzare il gusto. Ma si può leggere tutto su Internet,” rispose nel modo più evasivo possibile, avendo deciso di stare al gioco. Sarebbe stato più rapito che discutere prima e poi finire comunque per rispondere. E questo era tutto ciò che voleva. Non solo perché voleva lasciarsi tutto alle spalle il più in fretta possibile, ma perché di lì a poco doveva andare al lavoro.

"Richiede tempo ed è noioso,” disse Sherlock, ignorando il suggerimento. "Prima dovrei farmi strada tra pile di disinformazione e mezze verità. Tu sei un dottore, sei qui... per me è più efficiente utilizzare le tue conoscenze."

"Ti rendi conto che questa non è la mia specialità, vero?" protestò John. "Solo perché sono un medico non significa che io sappia tutto..."

"Ma questo lo sai! O almeno potrai darmi alcuni spunti per cominciare." Un duro luccichio brillò negli occhi di Sherlock. John sospirò. Sapeva quando era stato battuto.

"Non conosco nessun dettaglio... ma l'ananas ha un effetto positivo sul gusto, mentre cavolo e caffè rendono lo più amaro."

Sherlock assimilò queste informazioni con uno sguardo avido.

"Interessante,” disse, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia. "Avrò bisogno di fare diverse prove." Sembrò intento a calcolare qualcosa nella sua testa. "Avrò bisogno di ulteriori campioni, ovviamente. John, vorresti..."

"NO!” gridò John, alzandosi dalla sedia. "Sherlock, NO!" Si sentì tremare di rabbia e per qualcos'altro che al momento non riuscì a identificare.

"Ma..."

John non lo lasciò finire.

"Sherlock, è una pessima idea prendere lo sperma di un altro uomo e... Sai che ci sono certe malattie?"

Sherlock lo fissò con uno sguardo che era un misto di orgoglio offeso e perplessità.

"Davvero, John... certo che lo so. Ma tu sei un dottore - devo davvero continuare a insistere su questo? - ti fai testare regolarmente, quindi non c'è rischio."

John si tirò i capelli di fronte a una tale quantità di... cosa? Ignoranza? Noncuranza? Logica?

"Capisco!" esclamò, battendo i pugni sul tavolo e facendo tintinnare le tazze da tè. "Sono pulito e quindi l'unica scelta logica per essere la tua cavia. Non lo faccio lo stesso! E ti proibisco di chiedere a qualcun altro di farlo! È chiaro? Hai capito?!"

Almeno Sherlock sembrava essere leggermente impressionato. Per una volta doveva aver ascoltato davvero.

"Come se avessi avuto intenzione di farlo,” si difese con indignazione.

"Oh sì... l'avresti fatto!" esclamò John esasperato.

Sherlock lisciò il giornale e John si rese conto di aver appena assistito per la prima volta a un segno di imbarazzo da parte di Sherlock. Ma poi il suo amico sembrò prendere una decisione.

"Va bene,” disse in tono annoiato. "Allora dovrò solo accontentarmi delle mie risorse." La sua espressione era impassibile come se non avesse mai tentato di convincere John a partecipare al suo progetto.

"Buon per te,” sbottò John sarcastico. Era ancora sconvolto. "Spero che ti divertirai un sacco."

Il viso di Sherlock si illuminò immediatamente e fece un ampio sorriso.

"Lo farò. Sai, ammetto che non ti avevo creduto quando mi hai detto che sensazione indescrivibile era. Ma avevi ragione. È davvero piuttosto speciale. Sarà un effetto collaterale molto piacevole del mio esperimento." Rivolse a John, che era ancora in piedi di fronte a lui, un sorriso beato.

John deglutì pesantemente. Questo era troppo per lui. All'improvviso, si rese conto che le sue mani erano chiuse a pugno. Allentò deliberatamente le dita.

"Ho un'idea per un altro esperimento,” disse poi.

"Che cos'è?” chiese Sherlock con interesse.

"Quanto tempo ci vuole prima che parlare con Sherlock Holmes porti John Watson ad andare fuori di testa?"

Quegli occhi grigio chiaro gli rivolsero uno sguardo confuso.

"E ti do un indizio," continuò John, infuriato. "Non ce ne vorrà ancora molto."

"John..."

"No, Sherlock," lo interruppe John con un gesto brusco che tradì anche la sua stanchezza e spossatezza. "Va bene. Devo andare a lavorare." E con quelle parole, si voltò e uscì.

_To be continued..._


	7. Banane, ananas e dildo

**Banane, ananas e dildo**

Quando John rientrò dopo il suo turno, fu sopraffatto da sentimenti contrastanti mentre saliva le scale. In clinica, era stato in grado di dimenticare, o reprimere, la sua situazione per un po’.

Ma ora era sommerso da tutte le emozioni degli ultimi giorni, e non era più sicuro di come vedesse tutta la faccenda; persino la sua immagine di sé era stata messa in discussione, e prima che tutto questo accadesse, quella era stata una cosa che aveva sentito non sarebbe mai mutata.

Pochissimi eventi nella sua vita lo avevano cambiato a un livello fondamentale. C'era la scuola, ovviamente... poi la sua decisione di studiare medicina, e poi... John deglutì a fatica.

L’Afghanistan.

Naturalmente, quell'esperienza aveva avuto per lui alcune delle conseguenze di più vasta portata. Conseguenze che l’avevano reso quello che era oggi. Aveva pensato che il suo processo di sviluppo fosse completo. Aveva pensato che non ci fosse più niente che potesse scuoterlo fino al centro della sua essenza. Ma poi... poi Sherlock era entrato nella sua vita.

A questo John dovette scuotere la testa. Che modo di dirlo!

Sherlock non era semplicemente saltato fuori un bel giorno. Stamford li aveva messi assieme. Messi assieme?

John gemette.

Stamford li aveva presentati l’uno all'altro, e John era stato davvero così stupido da accettare di condividere un appartamento con Sherlock.

Era sul serio un drogato di adrenalina, come lo aveva definito Sherlock quando si erano incontrati per la prima volta? Era davvero settato in un modo così semplicistico che il primo balenio di un segnale di _‘Pericolo’_ era sufficiente per far precipitare John Watson proprio in quella direzione?

Non poteva dire di non essere stato avvertito. Quasi tutti quelli che aveva incontrato lo avevano messo in guardia dal _‘mostro’_. John scosse di nuovo la testa. Questa volta arrabbiato e incapace di capire come qualcuno potesse pensare una cosa del genere.

Sherlock non era un mostro. Inoltre non era un sociopatico, come amava definirsi; nemmeno uno ad alta funzionalità. Era capace di troppa empatia per quello. Chiunque avesse gli occhi nella testa poteva vedere quanto stravedesse per la signora Hudson. E anche lui stesso era stato orgoglioso di essere chiamato amico da Sherlock. Il suo unico amico, ma comunque.

Anche se la suddetta amicizia non gli aveva impedito di continuare a sperimentare su di lui ogni volta che ne aveva voglia.

Ma... non era già più di un amico? E nel caso... che cosa diavolo era lui per Sherlock? E se davvero fosse stato di più... voleva _saperlo_? Aveva mai _voluto_ essere di più?

Prima che potesse giungere a una conclusione, le scale finirono e si ritrovò in piedi davanti alla porta del loro appartamento. Si accigliò, guardando la maniglia della porta. Poi fece un respiro profondo, irritato da se stesso e dalla propria esitazione, e aprì la porta.

"Sherlock?” gridò. "Sono tornato. Dovremmo..."

_Beep._

Un sms. John estrasse il cellulare dalla tasca interna della giacca, sospettando già da chi fosse.

_Supermercato. Sezione di frutta tropicale. Richiesta presenza immediata. SH_

"Fantastico,” mormorò John. Girò i tacchi e scese di nuovo le scale di corsa. Mentre aspettava un taxi, digitò la sua solita risposta. Ormai avrebbe potuto farlo bendato.

_Sulla strada. JW_

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Quattro giorni dopo, anche quel mistero era stato risolto e John si sentiva molto più rilassato. Soprattutto perché il comportamento di Sherlock durante tutto il tempo era stato incorreggibile e, allo stesso tempo, disinvoltamente amichevole come sempre. Nessuna indicazione che tra loro due fosse successo qualcosa.

Per John l'unico neo era stata la maniera un po’ insolita in cui avevano osservato alcuni dei sospetti. Quello era anche il motivo per cui da diversi giorni stava rimandando la pubblicazione del caso sul suo blog, dal momento che non era sicuro di doverlo menzionare e, in caso contrario, di come avrebbe dovuto descrivere il modo in cui avevano catturato il colpevole.

Adesso era di nuovo domenica e John decise che non poteva rimandare più di così la scrittura del post. Sherlock era sparito nella sua stanza, quindi lui aveva il soggiorno tutto per sé, che gli offriva pace e tranquillità sufficienti per scrivere. Stava digitando da un po’ quando improvvisamente sentì qualcuno che gli respirava sul collo.

Spaventato quasi a morte, si girò di scatto sulla poltrona, solo per scoprire Sherlock che incombeva su di lui, così vicino che i suoi riccioli scuri quasi gli sfioravano la guancia.

"Sherlock!” gridò, furioso e scioccato. "Cosa diavolo stai facendo?"

"Guardando cosa sta facendo il mio blogger," rispose Sherlock. " _L'Accordo in Mandarino_?" gridò poi, facendo una smorfia. "John... andiamo, sul serio. _L'Accordo in Mandarino_. Non avresti potuto pensare a qualcosa di più sciocco?"

"Non so quale sia il tuo problema," ribatté John, leggermente ferito. "Si trattava di frutti tropicali, accordi commerciali e fissazione dei prezzi. Penso che sia un titolo appropriato."

"Tu pensi anche che quegli stupidi video di animali su YouTube siano un modo appropriato per trascorrere il tuo tempo,” osservò con disprezzo Sherlock.

"E tu sei affascinato dalla cenere di tabacco. È meglio?"

Sherlock gli elargì uno sguardo che diceva chiaramente _"sei un idiota"_.

"Vale la pena e può essere applicato al mio lavoro. Cosa che di certo non si può dire dei video di animali,” rispose con un tono di voce che non ammetteva discussioni.

"Devi sempre sgattaiolare in giro per l'appartamento in quel modo furtivo? Ho quasi avuto un infarto,” John cambiò rapidamente argomento, andando all'attacco.

"Per un soldato, i tuoi riflessi e il tuo udito sono patetici,” stabilì Sherlock, raddrizzandosi in tutta la sua altezza.

John provò la vaga sensazione di avere perso qualcosa. Probabilmente era solo una reazione all'improvvisa assenza di calore corporeo, pensò tra sé. Faceva piuttosto freddo nella stanza.

"Non diceva qualcosa sulla neve sul giornale?” chiese John, tornando a scrivere ancora qualcosa sulla sua relazione. "Tra un paio di settimane sarà Natale."

"Neve a Londra?" Sherlock prese il violino e l'archetto. "Non essere ridicolo, John."

"Ha già nevicato in precedenza," fece notare John.

"Non sprecare il tuo tempo a pensare alla meteorologia. Il tempo non è qualcosa su cui possiamo avere un'influenza, e quindi è noioso. Faresti meglio a pensare al tuo ultimo post sul blog." Sherlock si sistemò il violino sotto il mento, ma la mano che teneva l'archetto pendeva ancora mollemente.

John smise di digitare e si voltò sulla sedia per vedere meglio Sherlock.

"Da quando sei interessato al mio blog?” chiese sospettoso.

Sherlock sorrise dolcemente come un gatto che stava per mangiare un canarino.

"Da quando ardo dalla curiosità di scoprire come hai fatto a diventare una banana. A proposito, ho delle foto sul mio cellulare, se volessi abbellire il post."

John rimase a bocca aperta.

"Ci sono delle foto?!” gridò, furioso e inorridito. "Mi hai scattato delle foto mentre spacciavo volantini con quel ridicolo costume da banana? TU?!"

Sherlock si limitò a sogghignare e fece scorrere in modo sperimentale l'archetto sulle corde.

"È stata una tua idea,” strillò John, sconvolto. "Hai detto che era assolutamente necessario per ottenere le prove finali per incastrare il colpevole, e..." Si fermò a metà della frase. La sua mente stava correndo. "L'hai fatto apposta!" ruggì quando la verità lo colpì. "Sapevi fin dall'inizio chi avrebbe potuto farlo, e avresti potuto provarlo senza che io mi travestissi da banana!"

"Sì," ammise Sherlock senza alcuna difficoltà. "Avrei potuto. Ma ci sarebbe voluta mezza giornata in più e non sarebbe stato altrettanto divertente."

Mentre John annaspava in cerca delle parole per esprimere adeguatamente la sua rabbia e indignazione, Sherlock posò le dita sulle corde del violino e iniziò a suonare.

A John bastarono poche battute per riconoscere il successo degli anni '20.

_Yes, we have no bananas... 1_

John era in bilico tra l'indignazione e il riso. Quando vide il bagliore giocoso negli occhi di Sherlock, la risata ebbe la meglio.

"Hai intenzione di cancellare quelle foto?” chiese tra le risate.

Con un movimento elegante, Sherlock posò il violino.

"Dovrai costringermi. E non ho idea di come potresti farlo,” disse nel suo solito modo spocchioso, che perse gran parte del suo impatto a causa del sorriso.

John si asciugò gli occhi, svuotato dalle risate. Quindi appoggiò il mento sulla mano e guardò Sherlock con affettuosa severità.

"Se salta fuori qualcosa, dovrò ucciderti. Spero che tu te ne renda conto,” minacciò, a metà tra il serio e il faceto.

Il sorriso di Sherlock si fece più profondo.

"Ancora una volta, mi chiedo come pensi di farcela. Ma non devi preoccuparti. I tuoi segreti sono al sicuro con me." Sherlock fece una pausa. Il suo sorriso si attenuò, diventando più cupo, quasi seducente. "Tutti i tuoi segreti."

Ancora una volta, quella corda nascosta da qualche parte nel profondo del corpo di John fu colpita e iniziò a vibrare. Ma poi Sherlock gli voltò le spalle per accendere la televisione, e il momento svanì.

Per una frazione di secondo, la sensazione riecheggiò dentro di lui, ma poi finì anch’essa, il suo polso riprese il suo ritmo regolare e costante, e John terminò il suo rapporto su " _L’Accordo di Mandarino_ ,” in cui descrisse il picchettamento, ma trascurò ogni accenno al suo travestimento da banana.

C'erano certe cose per cui il mondo semplicemente non era pronto.

OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Nei giorni seguenti, la vita al 221B di Baker Street riprese il suo corso regolare. Durante il giorno John lavorava alla clinica e Sherlock più o meno trascorreva il tempo con il suo sito web, i suoi clienti e le richieste di informazioni da Scotland Yard.

C'era solo una cosa che era cambiata, così sottile eppure così immensa che John si chiese per quanto tempo ne fosse rimasto inconsapevole.

Sherlock non si annoiava più. O almeno non se ne lamentava, e la faccina sorridente sul muro era rimasta risparmiata da ulteriori attacchi.

Non appena John collegò la mancanza di noia con l'osservazione che di recente Sherlock aveva passato più tempo nella sua stanza, il suo viso divenne di un rosso fiammeggiante. Non sarebbe nemmeno stato così male se la realizzazione non gli fosse arrivata nel preciso momento in cui era al lavoro ad esaminare una donna seminuda, il che la portò a commentare: "Ehi, dottore, non si sente bene?" E quando se ne andò, fu con la battuta d'addio: "Se volessi farmi palpare da un pervertito, potrei semplicemente prendere la metropolitana."

E così dovette accadere che esattamente quella sera, quando John tornò a casa dal lavoro, Sherlock fosse sdraiato sul divano, morto per il mondo.

"Che succede adesso?” chiese John, in bilico tra infastidito e preoccupato. "Sei malato? Perché stai sdraiato in vestaglia?"

"Sto bene," scattò Sherlock.

"Hai di nuovo tre cerotti sul braccio, o c’è un altro motivo per cui stai trascinandoti sul pavimento in quel modo?"

Sherlock si limitò ad arricciare leggermente il naso, senza degnarlo di uno sguardo né una risposta. John scrollò le spalle e andò in cucina.

Il suo sguardo cadde dapprima sul bancone, dove erano allineate quattro barattoli vuoti di ananas sciroppato.

"Ma che..." mormorò tra sé John, perplesso, prima di aprire il frigorifero. "Hai lasciato qualcosa da mangiare?" chiese rivolto verso il soggiorno. "Ho fame." Quando non ricevette risposta, ispezionò il contenuto del frigorifero. "Assolutamente no..." sospirò quando vide le cinque provette tappate nei loro supporti.

Si diresse verso il soggiorno.

"Perché all'improvviso ci sono cinque provette nel frigorifero?” chiese a Sherlock, che si limitò a sbattere le palpebre con aria ottusa. "Non c'erano ieri... Aspetta, questa è una di quelle cose che non voglio sapere?"

Sherlock chiuse di nuovo gli occhi.

"Sicuramente," mormorò, esausto.

John si passò la mano sul viso. "Le cinque provette hanno qualcosa a che fare con il fatto che sei sdraiato sul divano in vestaglia, la tua pelle sembra sudata, il viso febbricitante, e in generale sembra che tu stia per scivolare nell'incoscienza da momento all’altro?” chiese severamente.

Sherlock radunò abbastanza energia per aprire gli occhi.

"Nuovo esperimento..." rispose lentamente. "Voglio scoprire quanto tempo ci vuole prima che il gusto cambi in modo significativo. Misurato in unità di tempo dall'ingestione del cibo... il che significa che ogni due ore, devo..."

Per la seconda volta quel giorno, John sentì il calore rivelatore sulle guance.

"Troppe informazioni,” disse per scongiurare ulteriori dettagli. Ma c'era una cosa che voleva sapere. "È questo il motivo dei barattoli di ananas vuoti?"

"L'ananas non mi piace nemmeno in modo particolare," rispose Sherlock con uno sguardo in cerca di compassione. "Ma la scienza richiede sacrifici."

John lottò per mantenere il controllo.

"Scienza!" Tra sé, aggiunse: ‘ _Col cazzo_ _!’_ "Questo dovrebbe significare che sei rimasto tutto il giorno sdraiato sul divano, mangiando ananas e masturbandoti ogni due ore?" John fece un respiro profondo per calmarsi. "Non so davvero se dovrei essere disgustato o se dovrei ammirare la tua resistenza."

Le sopracciglia di Sherlock si unirono. John sapeva che intendeva apparire sprezzante, ma stava fallendo miseramente.

"Non mi sono _'masturbato'_ ,” dichiarò per la cronaca. "Stavo lavorando a un esperimento. E occorrono altri due..."

John lo interruppe con un brusco movimento della mano.

"Lascia perdere! Hai fatto abbastanza _lavoro_ per oggi," disse con decisione. "Tu rimani lì dove sei. Io vado a cucinare qualcosa e dopo cena ti farai la doccia e ti metterai dei vestiti decenti. Capito?"

Sherlock fece un timido tentativo di fare il saluto militare.

"Sissignore,” disse, parodiando il riconoscimento di un ordine. "Ma prima portami la crema Germolene2 dal bagno."

"Ti odio," gemette John.

"No, non è vero," rispose Sherlock. "Che ne dici di quel cibo e la pomata?"

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Tre giorni e il recupero di un anello rubato più tardi, suonò il campanello.

Sherlock e John erano seduti davanti alla televisione in un raro momento di armonia, guardando _Assassinio sull'Orient Express_. Sherlock sbadigliava, evidentemente annoiato, ma era altrettanto evidente che era troppo pigro per alzarsi dalla poltrona, motivo per cui John aveva saggiamente sottratto il telecomando.

Proprio mentre Sherlock stava denigrando una delle osservazioni di Poirot come deficiente per quella che sembrava la millesima volta, il campanello, come accennato in precedenza, suonò.

"Aspetti un cliente?" chiese John.

"No, è una consegna," lo corresse stancamente Sherlock. "Davvero, John, non cogli la differenza? Lo squillo è del tutto diverso."

"Va bene," John accantonò la cosa con un gesto della mano. "Aspetti una consegna?"

"No," rispose Sherlock seccamente, incrociò le braccia sul petto e sollevò le gambe sulla poltrona.

 _"Neanche io,"_ stava per dire John, ma il linguaggio del corpo dell'amico era chiaro: non si sarebbe degnato di alzarsi. A John non rimase altro da fare che rispondere alla porta.

Era, in effetti, una consegna.

"Sì?" chiese John.

Il pacco nella mano del fattorino era un po’ più grande di una scatola di scarpe. Non era visibile l'indirizzo del mittente o il timbro dell'azienda. La scatola era di un neutro color grigio.

"Consegna per il signor Sherlock Holmes,” disse l'uomo.

“Quindi stava aspettando qualcosa," mormorò stizzosamente John. Si girò per metà strada e chiamò, "Sherlock! Per te!" Voltandosi di nuovo verso il fattorino, disse, "Solo un secondo. Scenderà subito."

Il fattorino, sull’inizio della trentina, capelli rossi, con un po’ di pancetta, sorrise con aria neutrale.

Sherlock finalmente apparve, sbadigliando.

"Non sto aspettando nessuna..." Il suo occhio improvvisamente vigile esaminò il pacchetto. “Oh! Fantastico!" esclamò gioioso. "Non pensavo che sarebbe arrivato così in fretta." Strappò praticamente la scatola dalla mano del fattorino.

"Che cos'è?" chiese John, un po’ curioso.

"Il set di dildo e vibratore che ho ordinato su internet," rispose Sherlock in tono casuale, scomparendo di nuovo nell'appartamento con il pacchetto.

John rimase inchiodato sul posto.

Il tempo sembrava essersi fermato.

In vita sua, John non aveva mai desiderato con maggior fervore che il terreno si aprisse e lo inghiottisse.

Quando ciò non accade, recitò una rapida preghiera che il fulmine lo incenerisse sul posto, risparmiandogli la mortificante situazione in favore di una raccapricciante morte prematura. Ma, come al solito, la sua preghiera non fu esaudita. Come al solito, fu lasciato ad arrangiarsi da solo.

"Ehm... Sherlock?" John chiamò debolmente il suo coinquilino non appena si fidò a parlare.

Il fattorino si schiarì la gola.

"Può firmare lei per questo, signore,” disse, e tese la cartellina con la ricevuta e una penna.

"Scusi, che cosa?” disse John, senza capire. "Oh... giusto," aggiunse poi quando il suo cervello riprese a funzionare.

"Vibratore, eh?" osservò il fattorino. "Immagino che lei sia fuori dai giochi per un po’. Io so più che bene com’è."

John afferrò la penna senza nemmeno pensarci.

"Oh, sì?” chiese in tono assente. "Ehm... voglio dire... noi non siamo..." Sospirò. Non valeva proprio la pena tentare di correggerlo. "Non importa," capitolò. "Dove devo firmare?"

"Proprio qui, signore." Il fattorino indicò il punto. "Come ho detto, so com'è. Hai la mia più profonda comprensione. Da quando mia moglie ha comprato uno di quei comesichiama a batteria, non è più interessata a me."

"Ehm, bene... è deplorevole. Tutto qui?" chiese John.

"Sì, signore. Io..."

"Fantastico. Arrivederci, allora,” disse John senza mezzi termini e gli chiuse la porta in faccia.

"SHERLOCK!" ruggì. "Dove sei?! DOBBIAMO parlare!" John rimase in piedi nell'ingresso, il malumore ribollente, in attesa di una risposta.

"Non ora... sono occupato," fu la risposta soffocata dalla stanza di Sherlock.

"Non può... QUELLO PUÒ ASPETTARE CINQUE MINUTI!” gridò John, marciando verso la stanza di Sherlock.

"Ma in quei cinque minuti rovinerai l'atmosfera." La risposta fu un po’ più forte, seguita immediatamente da Sherlock che aprì di una fessura la porta della sua camera e sbirciò fuori, imbronciato.

"Non me ne frega un cazzo," s’infuriò John. "Hai davvero perso la testa? Cosa stavi pensando, annunciando al fattorino - AL FATTORINO - cosa c'era in quel pacco?!"

Sherlock lo guardò, la fronte leggermente corrugata. Sembrava del tutto ignaro.

"Tu hai chiesto,” disse infine con un'alzata di spalle. "E se continui a gridare in quel modo, non sarà solo il fattorino, che non ci conosce nemmeno, ad essere informato, ma l'intera casa." Rifletté per un momento. "Compresa la signora Hudson,” aggiunse poi.

"Ho chiesto," fece eco John inespressivo. "Sì, hai ragione. Ho chiesto." Si pizzicò il ponte del naso tra il pollice e l'indice, avvertendo per la prima volta in vita sua i primi sintomi di un’emicrania. "IN CASI COME QUELLO, MENTI!" ruggì poi così forte che Sherlock indietreggiò di un passo, cosa che John notò con cupa soddisfazione.

Ma poi Sherlock unì i palmi delle mani e li tenne davanti al viso nella sua tipica posa pensante.

"Questo incidente ti ha davvero sconvolto,” constatò. "Deve essere piuttosto importante per te. Bene." Abbassò le mani. "Cosa dovrei fare? E non suggerirmi di andare in uno di quegli equivoci sexy shop, perché ti posso garantire che questa è l'unica cosa che NON farò. Avrei potuto esserne in grado diversi mesi fa, ma grazie al tuo _'blog'_..." - e qui indicò le virgolette con gli opportuni gesti delle dita - "in città sono vistoso come un cane a scacchi e non posso mettere piede fuori di casa senza essere riconosciuto."

"Stai esagerando," obiettò John, ma Sherlock non gli prestò attenzione. Invece, continuò, bombardando John con le parole che battevano come un temporale a un ritmo serrato.

"Potrei sbagliarmi, anche se non sbaglio mai, quindi dev’essere impossibile che tu voglia farmi vedere entrare o uscire da un sexy shop. Il che, a sua volta, mi richiede di fare i miei acquisti in modo più o meno anonimo su Internet. Il che, ancora una volta, richiede che i miei acquisti vengano consegnati dalla Royal Mail o, come in questo caso, da un servizio di spedizione privato. Allora. Cosa dovrei fare, secondo te, in futuro?"

John si sentiva sempre più a disagio sotto il peso dello sguardo freddo e analitico di Sherlock, e la sua rabbia si sgonfiò come un soufflé che fosse stato sfornato troppo presto.

"Compra quanti giocattoli sessuali vuoi su Internet,” ammise infine. "Sono affari tuoi e non ha niente a che fare con me." Prese un respiro purificatore. "Ma sono affari miei quando perfetti sconosciuti iniziano a compatirmi perché pensano che il mio ragazzo mi stia rimpiazzando con un vibratore."

Sherlock fece un suono che era per metà una risata e per metà uno sbuffo sprezzante.

"Come se potessi mai fare una cosa simile!" esclamò. "John, quando imparerai? Tu per me sei insostituibile."

John scosse la testa, confuso. Sherlock gli aveva fatto così di rado un complimento che all'inizio non lo riconobbe come tale. E anche dopo averci pensato, stava ancora cercando il sarcasmo nascosto.

"Comunque, Sherlock..." iniziò debolmente, quando si rese conto che Sherlock era sulla buona strada per aggirarlo e riposizionare la discussione su una linea laterale relativamente poco importante. "Non è esattamente questo il punto..."

"Ben detto!" concordò Sherlock. "Il punto è, abbiamo ancora delle batterie? Non capisco perché non includono qualcosa di così basilare con l'attrezzatura."

In quel momento, John decise di non arrabbiarsi mai più per nulla di ciò che Sherlock faceva o diceva. Perché era o quello, o soccombere a un infarto precoce. Era certo quanto la morte e le tasse. E non c'era bisogno di essere un genio del calibro di Sherlock Holmes per rendersene conto.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

**_Note al capitolo_ **

1) Maggiori informazioni sulla canzone " _Yes, we have no bananas_ ":[ http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yes!_We_Have_No_Bananas](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yes!_We_Have_No_Bananas)   
video musicale:[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jT6JkceQ9FU](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jT6JkceQ9FU)

2) Il “Germolene” è un unguento che in Inghilterra si usa per ustioni, piccoli tagli e punti dolenti o escoriazioni.


	8. Voyeur

John aveva effettivamente avuto successo nella sua risoluzione di non arrabbiarsi più per nulla che riguardasse Sherlock.

Aveva escogitato un mantra che avrebbe ripetuto a se stesso ogni volta che si fossero manifestate emozioni che avrebbero potuto essere dannose per la sua salute.

_Perdere il controllo non è la soluzione - perdere il controllo non è la soluzione - perdere il controllo non è la soluzione - perdere il controllo..._

Almeno fino a quel momento aveva funzionato. In effetti, dopo quattro o cinque ripetizioni in genere era in grado di vedere un certo umorismo nell'assurdità di una situazione.

Era disturbato, tuttavia, dalla lieve ma crescente preoccupazione che Sherlock stesse iniziando a mostrare segni di dipendenza. Più a lungo John ci pensava, meno ne rimaneva sorpreso. Sherlock aveva una personalità incline alla dipendenza. Poteva aver smesso di fumare, più o meno, ma aveva immediatamente sostituito quel vizio con l'applicazione di cerotti alla nicotina in un modo che non era esattamente conforme all'uso previsto.

Inoltre, c'erano segni che Sherlock avesse usato altre droghe, almeno prima che John si trasferisse lì. Sospettava che ci fosse ancora una scorta di narcotici illegali nascosta da qualche parte nel loro appartamento. Non l'aveva ancora trovata, ma era sicuro al cento per cento che esistesse.

Sherlock avrebbe potuto essere definito anche un maniaco del lavoro. Ogni volta che non c'era nessun caso, diventava impossibile e si comportava come se stesse attraversando una sindrome d’astinenza. Aveva anche detto che fondamentalmente era sposato con il suo lavoro. Tutto ciò indicava una dipendenza da detto lavoro.

John non fu particolarmente sorpreso, quindi, di scoprire nel comportamento di Sherlock certi modelli di dipendenza da sesso.

Tuttavia, John non era esattamente sicuro di come, o se, avrebbe dovuto affrontare l'argomento con lui. Avrebbe potuto essere semplicemente il brivido della nuova esperienza a spingerlo a trascorrere sempre più tempo da solo nella sua stanza. John decise di non dire nulla per il momento, ma di tenere gli occhi aperti.

Non appena Sherlock avesse iniziato a lasciare la sua stanza solo per i pasti, o fosse arrivato al punto di trascurare il suo lavoro, avrebbe fatto qualcosa. Era una promessa. Sperava solo che non si arrivasse mai a quello. Perché combattere una dipendenza con la logica di solito era inutile. Nonostante Sherlock fosse in genere abbastanza ricettivo alla logica, John semplicemente sapeva che gli argomenti ragionati in questo campo avrebbero fallito.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Grazie al suo ritrovato atteggiamento menefreghista, John fu in grado di evitare che il suo viso avvampasse quando Sherlock gli chiese di punto in bianco: "E la prostata?"

Era la terza domenica dell’Avvento. Non c'erano nuovi casi all'orizzonte, e John si era sistemato sulla sua poltrona con una tazza di caffè e un libro. Sherlock era stato impegnato con il suo laptop da subito dopo la colazione e non aveva detto una sola parola da diverse ore.

Come già affermato, il recentemente scoperto equilibrio interno di John gli impedì di versare il caffè o di farselo andare di traverso. Riuscì persino a vedere l'intera cosa da un punto di vista umoristico, e quindi rispose con sfacciataggine e senza alzare gli occhi dal suo libro: "Ti ci può venire il cancro, lì."

Aspettò qualche secondo. Ci fu un completo silenzio. Solo quando un indignato " _Cosa_?" risuonò nelle sue orecchie si concesse un sogghigno. Alla fine ebbe pietà del suo amico e alzò lo sguardo.

Le sopracciglia di Sherlock si erano riunite in un'espressione stizzosa, ma il suo viso esprimeva qualcosa di più simile alla confusione che all'irritazione.

"Forse dovresti essere più specifico," suggerì John in modo amichevole.

La confusione scomparve, per essere sostituita da qualcosa di simile all'approvazione mista a disappunto.

"Diverse fonti suggeriscono che la prostata può essere una fonte di stimolazione sessuale,” disse Sherlock, e guardò John in attesa.

John avrebbe potuto dargli una risposta concisa e diretta, ma era dell'umore giusto per lasciarlo in sospeso per un po’.

"Aha,” disse semplicemente. "E cosa vuoi da me? Sembra che tu ti sia già informato adeguatamente."

Sherlock sbuffò con impazienza.

"John! Voglio sapere se questa informazione è in linea con i fatti."

"Perché lo chiedi a me?" ribatté John in un modo che suggeriva che la domanda fosse la più grande impertinenza che avesse mai sentito. "Come farei a saperlo? Sono etero."

Tra sé, John stava per scoppiare a ridere per la crescente impazienza e irritabilità di Sherlock. All'esterno, tuttavia, dava l'impressione di essere del tutto impassibile. Finse di continuare a leggere il suo libro.

Le sopracciglia di Sherlock ormai erano davvero piuttosto minacciose.

"Che cosa c'entra questo?" sbuffò.

John voltò lentamente pagina.

"Oh, quasi tutto, direi. O non sapevi che la penetrazione e la stimolazione anale sono praticate principalmente da uomini gay, mentre gli uomini eterosessuali in genere preferiscono trangugiare una pallottola piuttosto che anche solo pensare di lasciare che qualcuno si avvicini al loro culo?"

"Gli uomini eterosessuali sembrano essere un branco di idioti quando si tratta della loro sessualità," commentò Sherlock in tono acido. "Perché si dovrebbe trascurare l'opportunità di stimolare una zona erogena aggiuntiva?"

"Non ne ho idea," sospirò John e chiuse il libro. Aveva torturato Sherlock abbastanza a lungo. "Cosa posso dire? Gli uomini sono buffi sotto quell’aspetto."

"Buffi?" Sherlock sbuffò. "Incompetenti e ignoranti sarebbero termini più precisi". Si appoggiò allo schienale della poltrona. "Va bene, ora che hai smesso di sprecare il mio tempo con i tuoi giochetti e sei pronto a collaborare... e la prostata?"

John scrollò le spalle.

"Dovrò ripetere quello che ho già detto: _perché lo chiedi a me?_ Posso darti alcune informazioni mediche di base al riguardo, come il punto in cui si trova, ma ci sono anche dei diagrammi abbastanza buoni su Internet, o come eseguire un esame della prostata. Posso anche dirti come ottenere un senza troppa fatica un campione di sperma nel corso di quel tipo di esame... ma poiché niente di tutto ciò ha a che fare con l'eccitazione sessuale, a) non t’interesserà, e b) non risponde veramente alla tua domanda."

"Comunque..." iniziò Sherlock. "Penso che sarebbe utile se tu..."

"Oh, no,” disse John con fermezza. "Lasciami fuori. Assolutamente no! E non hai bisogno di guardarmi in quel modo. Non ti aiuterò in questo. Non sarebbe comunque di nessuna utilità, dato che non ho esperienza pratica al riguardo."

John si diede una pacca sulla spalla da solo per aver risposto con tanta calma. Ovviamente John avrebbe preferito buttare Sherlock fuori dalla finestra e urlargli contro, non necessariamente in quest'ordine, anche solo per aver posto la domanda, ma l'esperienza gli aveva insegnato che non sarebbe servito a niente. L'unica cosa che ne sarebbe risultata sarebbe che gli sarebbero venute le vene varicose nel collo.

Sherlock aggrottò pensieroso la fronte.

"Non hai mai..."

John scrollò di nuovo le spalle.

"No. Non mi ha mai veramente interessato, e semplicemente non è mai capitato." Un attimo dopo, John si rese conto che poteva essere interpretato male e si affrettò a eliminare ogni possibile impressione che avrebbe potuto dare. "Le donne in genere sono meno interessate al culo di un uomo... ecco perché... non è mai capitato... voglio dire..." John notò che stava iniziando a balbettare, motivo per cui smise del tutto di parlare prima di dire qualcosa di davvero stupido.

"Vuoi dirmi che non ti sono mai state fatte offerte nell'esercito?" Sherlock aveva messo le mani l’una accanto all'altra e stava guardando John sopra la punta delle dita, analitico e un po’ incredulo.

"No." John dovette schiarirsi la gola. "Perché dovrebbe... cosa te lo fa pensare?"

"Secondo le misure sociali standard, non saresti considerato brutto o ripugnante. E rispetto agli altri soldati della tua unità, appari perfino piuttosto attraente." Le sue mani tornarono sulla tastiera del suo laptop e iniziò a digitare.

"Sherlock... cosa... dove..." balbettò John.

"Che cosa?” chiese Sherlock, alzando un po’ distrattamente lo sguardo dal laptop. "Oh, giusto... mi hai mostrato quella foto di gruppo un anno fa. Basandomi su quella, eri decisamente nel terzo superiore della scala dell'attrattiva. È strano che nessuno ti abbia mai fatto delle avances." La voce di Sherlock si era abbassata fino a diventare quasi un mormorio alla fine della sua dichiarazione, poiché il laptop richiedeva una quantità sempre maggiore della sua attenzione.

"Sherlock...” disse John, perplesso e leggermente imbarazzato.

"Che cosa c'è?” chiese Sherlock senza alzare lo sguardo.

"Era un complimento?" John doveva semplicemente sapere. Si sentiva stranamente stordito, dal momento in cui Sherlock aveva detto che era attraente. Non sapeva cosa pensare, o come avrebbe dovuto prendere la dichiarazione. Ma nel profondo, una sensazione piacevole si diffuse in lui, dando un po’ di compagnia a quell'accordo nascosto. John non aveva idea del perché... ma sembrava il suono soffocato, gentile e leggermente malinconico di un fagotto.

"Che cosa?” chiese Sherlock mentre le sue dita quasi volavano sopra i tasti. "Oh, quello... un complimento? Non lo so... ti senti lusingato? Se è così, allora dev’esserlo stato," rispose, distratto, e tornò al suo laptop.

"Ah,” disse John. Era troppo sopraffatto trovare per altre parole. "Grazie,” riuscì a malapena a tirare fuori.

Sherlock allora lo guardò e gli fece l'occhiolino, esattamente come aveva fatto al loro primo incontro.

"Nessun problema."

Dopo di che, John non fu più di alcuna utilità. E mentre tutta la concentrazione di Sherlock era ora saldamente sul suo laptop, l'accordo nascosto all'interno di John si era trasformato in un violino e si era unito al fagotto nel loro primo, provvisorio duetto che si concluse quasi non appena iniziato.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Nei giorni successivi, John prese tutti i turni extra che gli furono offerti in clinica. Fu un tentativo di distrarsi con il lavoro, di reprimere quei sentimenti inquietanti e di non dover pensare al fatto che Sherlock lo trovava, rispetto agli standard sociali, attraente.

A causa di tutti gli straordinari e degli orari di lavoro irregolari dei turni strani, e poiché durante tutto quel tempo ci fu un solo caso non spettacolare, che Sherlock fu in grado di risolvere da solo, senza nemmeno inviargli nessun sms che lo facesse correre in caccia per metà di Londra, John fu in grado di evitare abbastanza facilmente il suo amico e coinquilino.

Semplicemente non voleva analizzare ciò che quell'osservazione, probabilmente involontaria, aveva provocato in lui, o che avrebbe provocato, se mai avesse iniziato a pensarci. E entrare in contatto con Sherlock avrebbe inevitabilmente finito col risvegliare di nuovo tutto quanto, mettendolo di fronte alle proprie emozioni.

Finché avesse potuto resistere per un altro paio di giorni, John era convinto che tutta questa confusione sarebbe scomparsa e tutto sarebbe tornato ad essere tranquillo e pacifico com’era stato prima.

Tranquillo e pacifico? John dovette quasi riderci sopra. Quando mai le cose erano state tranquille e pacifiche con Sherlock attorno? D'altra parte, era così terribile che John volesse semplicemente riavere la sua vita normale? O almeno normale come poteva essere per il coinquilino, l'amico e il blogger di Sherlock.

Anche se John fece tutto ciò che era in suo potere per stare alla larga da Sherlock, almeno per il momento, non gli venne mai in mente di trovare un altro appartamento e andarsene.

Quando finalmente se ne rese conto, al terzo giorno della sua strategia di evasione, si rese anche conto di essere troppo coinvolto nella vita e nelle macchinazioni di Sherlock per poter sfuggire facilmente. E sfortunatamente, dovette ammettere tra sé che non lo voleva.

Giunto a questa conclusione, si recò all'ufficio del personale e chiese un altro turno di notte.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Alla fine della settimana, John aveva fatto così tanti turni che non sapeva nemmeno che giorno fosse quando una mattina tornò a casa all’alba.

Cercò di entrare nell'appartamento senza far rumore, per non svegliare Sherlock. Ma proprio mentre stava passando in punta di piedi davanti alla sua porta, accaddero due cose.

Prima di tutto, John notò che la porta di Sherlock era aperta di una fessura. La seconda cosa fu un lamento lascivo che gli raggiunse le orecchie in quel preciso momento.

Ogni fibra del corpo di John lo esortò ad andare avanti, a ignorare lo spiraglio e il gemito, ma semplicemente non fu in grado di compiere le azioni necessarie.

Le sue gambe non gli obbedivano più, poiché invece di allontanarsi, rimasero radicate sul posto. Nemmeno i suoi occhi obbedirono al suo ordine di distogliere lo sguardo. Invece, la sua testa si girò un po’ di più in modo da non guardare più l'armadio, ma il letto.

Alla vista del corpo nudo sul letto, John si sentì stranamente dissociato dalla realtà. Il tempo e lo spazio divennero costrutti teorici senza significato.

John non sapeva quanto tempo fosse rimasto lì, a guardare attraverso la porta socchiusa senza battere le palpebre. Un altro gemito lo strappò dalla sua paralisi e, con un’improvvisa sensazione quasi di nausea, si rese conto che la vista lo stava eccitando.

Non fu comunque in grado di strapparsi via di lì.

Parole come elegante, bello, potente, delicato e sensuale gli scorsero nella mente, eppure nessuna di esse sembrava appropriata per la scena che si era dispiegata davanti a lui, quasi come un dipinto.

C'era una candela accesa sul comodino, la cui fiamma inondava la stanza di una luce morbida e calda e faceva quasi risplendere la pelle pallida di Sherlock.

Sherlock era inginocchiato sul letto, con le spalle alla porta. Era accucciato sui talloni, in stile giapponese, ma era evidente che non teneva le ginocchia unite; al contrario, aveva le cosce spalancate.

John cercò automaticamente i movimenti tipici delle braccia di un uomo intento a darsi piacere, ma sebbene le mani di Sherlock fossero evidentemente in grembo, non c’era nessun movimento visibile.

Attraverso il rumore ovattato nelle sue orecchie, John si rese conto solo gradualmente del ronzio sommesso. Il sangue gli defluì dalla testa direttamente al centro del corpo.

Un vibratore. Sherlock stava usando un vibratore per... per fare cosa?

John si leccò le labbra, sia nervoso che eccitato. Speculazioni e immagini selvagge gli attraversarono la testa. Se lo premeva contro le palle? O stava stimolandosi l’uccello? O lo stava sfregando avanti e indietro lungo la parte interna della coscia?

Nel suo corpo si diffusero una brama inquietante e una tensione lussuriosa simile a un'onda. Si morse le labbra per sopprimere il gemito che gl’indugiava in gola.

Mentre immaginava cosa stesse accadendo esattamente sul davanti di Sherlock, il suo sguardo vagò avidamente sulla sua schiena, cercando automaticamente le tracce delle loro avventure insieme. Ma tutte le piccole cicatrici erano invisibili nella luce fioca, lasciando un'impressione di perfezione immacolata; questo lo turbò abbastanza. Quelle piccole imperfezioni facevano così tanto parte di Sherlock che la loro assenza era disturbante.

Un altro gemito, quasi osceno, squarciò il silenzio e John sentì il cuore battergli non solo nel petto, ma in tutto il corpo.

Sherlock gemette di nuovo. E di nuovo. E ancora... finché il gemito fu del tutto inseparabile dal suo respiro. Ogni respiro che traeva era un suono che con la sua inquietante sensualità riaccendeva il quasi dimenticato duetto di violino e fagotto.

Ogni suono che Sherlock emetteva diventava una parte senza soluzione di continuità della melodia che stava montando, che serviva solo ad aumentare ulteriormente il desiderio di John. Senza pensarci, si strinse tra le gambe, tremando così pesantemente al suo tocco che l'altra mano scattò automaticamente verso il muro per sostenersi.

Chiuse gli occhi per un attimo.

Controllo. Doveva riprendere il controllo di se stesso. Ma per quanto ci provasse, non poté riuscirci del tutto. John non riusciva a ricordare l'ultima volta che era stato così duro. Si costrinse a fare respiri lenti e profondi e resistette all'impulso di aprirsi i pantaloni e prendersi in mano.

Solo quando il ribollente crescendo dentro di lui si fu un po’ attenuato, si rese conto del silenzio assoluto. Inorridito, spalancò gli occhi. Sherlock l’aveva notato? Aveva percepito la sua presenza? Avrebbe pensato che lui fosse una specie di perverso voyeur, o avrebbe...

Ma Sherlock gli stava dando ancora le spalle e John si rese conto che la strana immobilità era dovuta alla mancanza di ronzio. Fu solo allora che vide che le mani di Sherlock erano intrecciate dietro il suo collo e stava respirando così forte che tutto il suo corpo stava tremando.

Sherlock lo stava prolungando.

Questa intuizione spinse nuove frecce di eccitazione nel corpo di John, che si morse di nuovo il labbro inferiore. Quante volte Sherlock l'aveva già fatto quella sera? Si era stimolato ed eccitato, avvicinato al climax e poi, all'ultimo momento, si era fermato, aveva aspettato, prolungato quella sensazione di essere sull'orlo, assaporato e goduto...

John deglutì a fatica. Doveva scappare. Doveva sparire prima che Sherlock lo notasse. E comunque cosa ci faceva lì? Come poteva eccitarsi sul suo amico che si masturbava? Che tipo di persona era? Com'era possibile che qualcosa del genere...

Un sospiro sensuale, un inarcarsi felino della schiena e delle braccia di Sherlock... mani che accarezzavano il suo corpo, muovendosi sempre più in basso... fino a raggiungere il loro obiettivo. Un altro sospiro... e poi... il braccio destro iniziò a muoversi. All'inizio lentamente, poi sempre più in fretta.

John si era dimenticato che aveva avuto intenzione di andarsene. Aveva dimenticato tutto intorno a sé. Sapeva solo di non aver mai visto niente di più erotico in vita sua, o di aver mai provato qualcosa di paragonabile a quello che stava provando in quel momento.

Il crescendo che montava dentro di lui si adattò al ritmo del respiro affannoso di Sherlock, creando uno dei suoni più erotici che avesse mai sentito.

Lamenti bruschi e soffocati s’interposero tra gli ansimi di Sherlock, e John seppe che Sherlock, come lui, si stava mordendo il labbro per trattenersi dal gridare il suo piacere. La schiena di Sherlock prima si curvò in avanti, poi lui gettò indietro la testa e il suo rantolo gutturale fece correre brividi caldi e freddi lungo la schiena di John.

Seguì un lungo e prolungato " _Ssssìì_ ,” e Sherlock si sporse in avanti per sostenersi sul letto con la mano sinistra. In tal modo, alzò leggermente il sedere, offrendo inconsciamente a John una vista davvero incredibile.

Una rinnovata ondata di eccitazione l’inondò quando vide che Sherlock aveva addosso un plug anale.

Dalle labbra di John sfuggì un gemito impotente, ma per fortuna fu coperto dal respiro affannoso di Sherlock.

John pensò ancora una volta di fuggire. Ma le sue gambe ancora non gli obbedirono. Rimase radicato sul posto, guardando con occhi febbrili mentre Sherlock si portava sempre di più vicino al climax.

Solo dopo che un brivido ebbe percorso il corpo di Sherlock, che lui ebbe gettato di nuovo indietro la testa, e i suoi muscoli si furono sbloccati in un tremito leggero; solo dopo che si fu lasciato cadere incurantemente in avanti sul letto e rimase a giacere lì, completamente svuotato; solo allora la paralisi di John si allentò e lui fuggì nella sua stanza con il cuore in gola e un'erezione urgente.

John non sapeva più cosa pensare. Non sapeva più cosa provare. Sapeva solo che doveva dimenticare quella scena.

Ma sapeva anche che non sarebbe mai stato capace di farlo, non per tutto il resto della sua vita.

L'impellente duetto di violino e fagotto echeggiò a lungo per quel che restava della notte.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Note al capitolo:**

E ora una piccola nota sulle metafore musicali. Avevo qualcosa in mente al riguardo!

John sente un violino all'inizio, ovviamente... Sherlock suona il violino. Ma poi si unisce il fagotto... Il fagotto arriva proprio nel momento in cui i sentimenti di John per Sherlock diventano più seri e profondi e vanno oltre ciò che è in superficie. Un fagotto ha un suono caldo, amichevole, confortante. Ma anche un po’ triste... Questo dovrebbe simboleggiare l'intimità che John e Sherlock condividono, ma anche la leggera malinconia che non ne verrà mai fuori nulla.


	9. Chiacchiere da pub

Non appena John arrivò in camera, si appoggiò pesantemente contro la porta. Chiuse gli occhi, tormentato dalla coscienza, ma ciò non cancellò le immagini nella sua testa, né annullò le azioni che raffiguravano. 

Ancora una volta, quella tensione lussuriosa nel suo inguine, così familiare in altre circostanze, così estranea ora, riportò la sua eccitazione torturante in prima linea nella sua mente. 

Con a malapena un pensiero cosciente, le sue mani scivolarono sulla cerniera per liberare il membro dalla stretta prigione che erano diventati i suoi pantaloni. 

Fu finita in modo imbarazzantemente rapido. 

Era così sovreccitato che furono sufficienti due o tre colpi veloci. La sua mano libera si premette sulla bocca per reprimere il gemito, e nella sua estasi e disperazione, la morse con forza. Il dolore lo riportò alla piena coscienza e quando il suo cervello confuso si rese finalmente conto di ciò che aveva appena fatto, le sue gambe si rifiutarono di sopportare più a lungo il suo peso. 

Scivolò lentamente lungo la porta finché non fu accovacciato sul pavimento, le ginocchia sollevate, i pantaloni ancora semiaperti. Avvolse le braccia attorno alle gambe, appoggiò la fronte sulle ginocchia e dalla gola gli sfuggì un singhiozzo torturato. 

Era meno inorridito dal fatto che poteva non essere così etero come aveva pensato. Il problema era che si era comportato come uno squallido e perverso guardone. Cristo! Si era masturbato sul suo amico e coinquilino! Era più spregevole di un verme. 

Si strofinò le mani sul viso in preda alla disperazione. Cosa gli era preso? Sherlock si fidava di lui. E lui cosa aveva fatto? Aveva abusato di quella fiducia nel modo più sordido che potesse immaginare. 

Anche se... Sherlock l’avrebbe davvero disprezzato per questo? La bussola morale di Sherlock non puntava esattamente verso il Nord. John scosse la testa con enfasi. Sherlock sarebbe stato disgustato se glielo avesse detto, lo sapeva. Non c'era altra possibilità. Anche se... forse... Sherlock poteva provare qualcosa... 

John scosse la testa con una sommessa, amara risata. Era completamente impazzito? Non esisteva che Sherlock fosse innamorato di lui. Gli era utile, ecco tutto. 

Perché la porta era stata lasciata socchiusa? Era stato un invito? Una coincidenza? Una svista? La solita pigrizia di Sherlock? 

A Sherlock piacevano almeno gli uomini? O le donne? O entrambi? 

John ancora non lo sapeva. In realtà era piuttosto scioccante quanto poco sapesse di Sherlock. Soprattutto quando considerava che lui stesso era un libro aperto per Sherlock, senza nemmeno volerlo. 

Anche quando John gli aveva fatto quel ‘favore’, non era stato chiaro se Sherlock fosse stato più eccitato dagli uomini o dalle donne nei film. John aveva scoperto solo, su richiesta, che non aveva trovato nessuno degli attori molto impressionante. Ciò avrebbe potuto semplicemente significare che non erano il suo tipo, o... 

Forse Sherlock preferiva i giocattoli sessuali alle persone. Dopotutto, Sherlock era dell'opinione che le persone in generale fossero stupide e ottuse. 

Ma Sherlock aveva detto che era lui attraente... Aspetta. Sherlock non aveva detto che _lui_ lo trovava attraente. Aveva semplicemente affermato una serie di fatti e una conclusione. 

John scosse di nuovo la testa. Questo non stava aiutando. 

E lui? Di colpo era gay? 

Appoggiò pensieroso il mento sul ginocchio e fissò l'oscurità senza vederla. La maggior parte degli uomini che conosceva aveva sperimentato con altri uomini in un modo o nell'altro, provato cose, solo per finire per dedicarsi esclusivamente, o almeno principalmente, alla popolazione femminile. 

Lui non l'aveva mai fatto. Non aveva assolutamente alcuna esperienza con gli uomini. Se ne chiese il motivo. In tutta la sua vita non aveva mai avuto problemi con gli omosessuali. Dio, sua sorella era lesbica e lui non ci aveva nemmeno pensato due volte. I loro genitori, d'altra parte... per loro era stato difficile. Più difficile del suo alcolismo. Ed era l’alcolismo che turbava di più John. 

I loro genitori... 

John arrestò il corso dei suoi pensieri. I loro genitori? Non aveva mai cercato contatti di alcun genere con altri uomini perché voleva risparmiare ulteriore dolore ai suoi genitori? Aveva escluso categoricamente questa possibilità sin dall'inizio? L'aveva trasmesso così chiaramente che l’aveva protetto da offerte allusive, anche nell'esercito? Aveva esercitato una volontà di ferro nel prendere le distanze da tali tentazioni perché sapeva, nel profondo, che ne sarebbe caduto preda? Con ogni fibra del suo essere? 

Lasciò che la sua testa ricadesse contro la porta, prosciugato. Era stato quello? Fissò ciecamente l'oscurità che lo circondava. 

Aveva voluto risparmiare ai suoi genitori due figli gay invece di uno, a qualsiasi costo? Era questa la ragione per cui aveva reagito così fortemente a Sherlock proprio ora, perché non si era mai trovato in una situazione del genere prima... perché non aveva mai permesso che accadesse? Perché la preferenza per il proprio sesso era parte integrante della sua natura? Ma allora perché non l'aveva mai notato prima? Perché la sua identità sessuale non era mai stata scossa in precedenza? 

Un attimo! Stava parlando di essere gay, qui? 

Gli piacevano le donne. Gli erano sempre piaciute. Aveva avuto alcune relazioni e diverse brevi... be’, storielle. E a letto aveva sempre funzionato tutto alla perfezione. Allora di cos'era preoccupato? Oh, giusto... l'intensità con cui aveva reagito alla vista di Sherlock. 

Un sommesso ‘cazzo!’ scivolò fuori tra i suoi denti serrati. 

Forse era stato semplicemente il richiamo del proibito? Come quella volta che Susan? - Sandra? quel che era - aveva provato le manette. Che notte era stata! 

Forse non era gay, ma bisessuale? Forse era passato troppo tempo da quando aveva fatto sesso? Forse avrebbe dovuto fissare un altro appuntamento con Caroline? 

John rimase a lungo seduto sul pavimento freddo, pensando a tutto e niente e cercando sia di spiegare razionalmente la sua reazione che di calmarsi. Ma non ebbe successo su entrambi i fronti. 

Si sentiva come se non conoscesse nemmeno più se stesso. Era un pensiero molto spiacevole e fastidioso. 

Quando iniziò a tremare, si alzò con riluttanza, con le articolazioni che protestavano, si svestì e andò a letto. Una volta sdraiato, si rese conto di quanto fosse veramente stanco ed esausto. Notò anche che tutta quell’introspezione sul pavimento non era stata affatto utile, poiché l'ultima domanda che il suo cervello si pose prima di addormentarsi fu: "E adesso?" 

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo 

Il giorno successivo, John sgattaiolò fuori dall'appartamento. La fortuna fu dalla sua parte, e fu in grado di uscire senza vedere né Sherlock né la signora Hudson. Non era decisamente dell'umore adatto per nessun tipo di conversazione o chiacchierata. 

Prima doveva riuscire a controllarsi. 

Quel giorno si era segnato per un doppio turno in clinica. Sarebbe stato l'ultimo per un po’. I nuovi programmi per i prossimi giorni non sarebbero stati completati fino a domani, e dopo lui era escluso. L'ufficio del personale aveva insistito, visto che aveva già accumulato parecchi straordinari. 

Il primo pensiero di John fu quello di sperare che l’indomani si presentasse un caso, o meglio ancora oggi, che non avrebbe lasciato a lui e Sherlock tempo per parlare. Non appena il pensiero gli attraversò la mente, però, si prese a calci per essere freddo e insensibile. Un caso significava sempre che a qualcun altro era successo qualcosa di brutto. Come poteva desiderare qualcosa del genere? Augurare infelicità agli altri in modo che gli fosse risparmiato un discorso imbarazzante? E non era nemmeno come se gli sarebbe stato risparmiato, sarebbe stato semplicemente rinviato. 

Forse durante il giorno avrebbe trovato una soluzione al suo problema. Almeno lo sperava. 

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo 

La speranza può sorgere eterna, ma quando quel giorno il turno di John finì, lui non aveva ancora trovato una via d'uscita dal suo dilemma. 

Con riluttanza, si diresse verso casa. Decise di andare a piedi, anche se di solito non lo faceva. Ci sarebbe voluto più tempo, ma questa era l'intenzione. Tuttavia, quando una pioggerella fredda e acuta penetrò come aghi ghiacciati sia la sua pelle che i suoi mesti pensieri, si pentì della decisione. 

Si guardò intorno senza troppa convinzione in cerca di un taxi, ma prima di vederne uno, i suoi occhi si posarono su un pub dall'altra parte della strada. 

Una luce calda e invitante filtrava sulla strada dalle vetrate lattiginose. La porta si aprì e ne uscirono un uomo e una donna. Musica e risate fluirono verso John attraverso la porta aperta. L'uomo e la donna guardarono in alto, sorpresi, quando notarono la pioggerella. Lui alzò il bavero, lei si tenne la borsetta sopra la testa e corsero insieme, ridendo, verso la stazione della metropolitana. 

Il colletto sollevato dello sconosciuto ricordò a John Sherlock così vividamente che fu quasi doloroso. Guardò incerto l'entrata del pub. Voleva calore e compagnia normale e informale. Una birra. Solo una birra. Non poteva far male. Forse gli avrebbe dato un'idea brillante. 

John attraversò la strada e allungò la mano verso la maniglia della porta del pub, e le sue dita sfiorarono la mano di un altro uomo che apparentemente aveva in mente la stessa destinazione e che lui, distratto com'era dalla propria infelicità, non aveva notato prima. 

"Oh, scusi..." iniziò John, ma poi riconobbe l'altro uomo. "Greg!" esclamò sorpreso. 

"John," ribatté Lestrade. "Questa è quella che io chiamo una bella sorpresa." L'ispettore investigativo apparve stupito, ma soddisfatto. "Cerchi anche tu un po’ di pace e tranquillità?" 

John fu sorpreso di notare che il suo viso si atteggiava automaticamente in un mezzo sorriso. Non avrebbe pensato di essere ancora capace di sorridere dopo le ultime ore. 

"Puoi dirlo forte,” disse. 

"Bene," sorrise Lestrade. "Io prendo la birra e tu ci trovi dei posti." 

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo 

Due ore e diverse birre dopo, lui e Lestrade erano ancora seduti al tavolino nell'angolo che John aveva occupato. 

"Ma pensavo che tra te e tua moglie fosse di nuovo tutto rose e fiori?" chiese John. 

Lestrade emise un suono come _‘pfff’_ e bevve un bel sorso. 

"Lo pensavo anch'io. Aveva giurato a destra e a manca..." Lestrade fece una pausa per un singhiozzo. "Aveva giurato... e ora... ora si presume che sia a qualche dannata lezione di ceramica ogni martedì. Cosa posso dire, John? Posso dirti una cosa? Martedì scorso sono andato a prenderla... Avevo finito prima del solito allo Yard e volevo andare a prenderla. Avevo già prenotato un tavolo al ristorante indiano che le piace così tanto... e cosa posso dire?" 

"Non c'era?" indovinò John. 

Lestrade era in vantaggio di una o due birre e non sembrava che potesse reggere molto altro, dal momento che era abbastanza facile vedere l'influenza che l'alcol stava avendo su di lui. Non era esattamente ubriaco, ma era piuttosto alticcio. Quanto a John, aveva scoperto che i suoi guai in realtà gli stavano spegnendo la voglia di birra. Semplicemente non aveva un sapore giusto. In effetti aveva bevuto solo per essere socievole e si considerava ancora più o meno sobrio. 

Lestrade sbatté le palpebre rivolto al suo boccale. 

"Lei non c'era," confermò ottusamente. "Solo la sua amica. L'ho vista da lontano. Probabilmente sta facendo vasi per due... perché ci puoi scommettere... le chiederò di mostrarmi tutte le cose belle che ha fatto. Lo farò. E poi vedremo." 

"Vuoi dire che non l'hai ancora affrontata?” chiese John, sbalordito. Gli dispiaceva per Lestrade. L’ispettore era una brava persona e meritava di essere più felice nella sua vita privata. Tuttavia, l’infelicità di Lestrade aveva distratto John con notevole successo dalle sue stesse preoccupazioni. E così John lo incoraggiò a continuare a parlare. 

Lestrade rise tristemente. 

"La parte peggiore è che la amo. Ha senso per te? Perché per me non è così. Io... non posso vivere senza di lei... lei... lei è semplicemente... fantastica." Lestrade ricadde a rimuginare. "E tu e Sherlock? Problemi in paradiso? Perché sei qui, comunque? E non dirmi che stai bevendo solo per simpatia. Sarebbe una bugia... Posso non avere il fiuto perspicace di Sherlock... ma riesco a capire quando qualcuno mi sta mentendo. C'è una ragione per cui sono un Ispettore." 

John stava diventando rosso alle parole di Lestrade, sfortunatamente. A sua insaputa, Lestrade aveva praticamente centrato in pieno il bersaglio con la sua battuta colorita. Il bisogno di aprire il proprio cuore a qualcuno divenne travolgente, vincendo la battaglia contro l'impulso a non essere indiscreto. 

"Mi sta facendo impazzire,” ammise infine. Questo era abbastanza vicino alla verità senza rivelare nessuno dei dettagli mortificanti. 

Lestrade mugolò forte. 

"Troppo vero," concordò e bevve un altro grande sorso. "Non ho mai conosciuto nessuno che lo sopportasse così a lungo." 

Quelle parole fecero drizzare le orecchie di John. Perché non ci aveva pensato prima? Lestrade e Sherlock si conoscevano da molto più tempo. Forse Lestrade aveva delle informazioni che potevano essergli utili. 

"Greg, tu lo conosci da molto più tempo di me... da che genere è attratto Sherlock?" La domanda fu fuori prima che John avesse davvero pensato a come metterla. John poteva solo sperare che Lestrade non trovasse strano che lui volesse conoscere dettagli così intimi. 

"Conoscerlo?" Lestrade sbuffò e John tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Non c'era espressione di sospetto o disgusto. Lestrade non stava immaginando il peggio. "Forse lo conosco da più tempo, ma scommetto che lo conosci meglio di chiunque altro sul dannato pianeta," continuò Lestrade nel modo garrulo di un uomo affondato nell'alcol. "E se vuoi sapere che genere gli piace... devo passare. Non ho mai saputo che avesse niente a che fare con nessuno - o niente." Vuotò il boccale. "Probabilmente è tutto arrugginito laggiù, comunque. Peccato, se ci pensi. In realtà è davvero maledettamente sexy." 

John tossì e sputò di nuovo nel bicchiere il sorso di birra che stava per ingoiare. 

"Che cosa?" riuscì a boccheggiare. "Greg... sei... sposato! Voglio dire..." 

"Etero? Diavolo, sì," convenne allegramente Lestrade. "Allora? Metà dei ragazzi stanno sbirciando il culo a Sherlock dietro le spalle. Non sono stupido. L'ho visto. Ma tengo la bocca chiusa. Sposati, tutti loro. Ed etero. Dritti come un fuso." Lestrade appoggiò il mento sulla mano sinistra e guardò in lontananza. "Comunque. Sherlock... c'è qualcosa in lui. È così... così... non so." Alzò le spalle. 

"Androgino," sbottò John, e se ne pentì all’istante. Ma Lestrade era così fuori che niente lo colpiva più come fuori dall'ordinario. 

John fece una pausa mentre considerava cosa significasse essere androgino. In realtà si adattava alla perfezione a Sherlock. D'altra parte, Sherlock sfidava qualsiasi categorizzazione. Per John, androgino significava qualcosa come _‘tutto compreso’_. Sherlock, d'altra parte, era un _"né l’uno-né l’altro"_. Sì, era una descrizione più appropriata, decise John. Sherlock trasmetteva qualcosa che era allo stesso tempo affascinante e intoccabile, irraggiungibile. Come una vergine vestale. Cristo... era più ubriaco di quanto avesse pensato. Che stronzate assolute stava inventando! 

"Andro... giusto," gli fece eco Lestrade. "Ecco. Ha questo carisma. Incosi... Inconsapevole. Non credo che sappia nemmeno quanto sembri bello a volte." 

"Non direi esattamente questo. Per prima cosa, alza sempre quel bavero perché sa benissimo quanto sia... sexy... con quei suoi zigomi." Sì, decisamente ubriaco, decise John. Altrimenti non avrebbe mai pronunciato la parola ‘sexy’ in quel contesto. Ma al momento non poteva pensare a una migliore. Quegli zigomi erano le cose più ridicole e più sexy che avesse mai visto. 

"Grandioso," borbottò Lestrade. "Il bastardo lo sta pure facendo apposta." Ridacchiò. "Alla fine riuscirà a far girare la testa a tutti i miei uomini. Non voglio nemmeno menzionare le donne." 

"Fortunatamente, la maggior parte di loro sono scoraggiati dal suo carattere solare," osservò secco John. 

"Già...” disse pensieroso Lestrade. "È questo il problema con lui. È un grande uomo... ma non è ancora bravo... o hai fatto dei progressi?" 

"Non proprio," ammise John. "Fa ancora quello che vuole... senza riguardo per le conseguenze." 

"Anche tu hai un debole per lui," notò Lestrade con uno sguardo astuto. 

Gli occhi di John si spalancarono per l'orrore. 

"Cosa? No... voglio dire... una cosa... è..." 

"Gesù Cristo, tu vivi con lui." Lestrade fissò il bicchiere vuoto. "Dovresti essere di pietra per non pensarci ogni tanto. Cristo, a volte vorrei essere di quell’inclinazione. Gli avrei dato... gli avrei dato... C'è qualche possibilità di un rabbocco, qui? Ne prendo un goccio. Ne vuoi un altro anche tu?” chiese a John, barcollando un po’ mentre si alzava. 

John declinò con un cenno della mano, sentendosi leggermente sopraffatto. 

"No... ne ho abbastanza. E probabilmente non dovresti berne più neanche tu, Greg..." gli fece notare. 

In luogo di una risposta, Lestrade gli lanciò le chiavi della macchina. 

"Va bene. Un altro paio e poi prendo un taxi." 

John guardò Lestrade avvicinarsi al bar, perplesso e pensieroso. Forse la sua attrazione per Sherlock non era così anomala come aveva pensato. Se anche un ispettore investigativo di Scotland Yard avesse pensato che Sherlock fosse sexy... Allora tutto quello che era successo, sebbene non fosse lo stesso appropriato, avrebbe potuto non essere un disastro totale. Dopotutto, anche Lestrade era etero, e nemmeno lui poteva sfuggire del tutto al magnetismo subliminale di Sherlock. 

John sentì i primi viticci di calma e compostezza diffondersi in sé. Lenti ma sicuri. Forse, dopo tutto, avrebbe bevuto un'altra birra. 

La decisione fu presa per lui quando Lestrade sbatté due bicchieri pieni sul tavolo con tanta forza che il loro contenuto schizzò dai bordi. 

"Scusa," borbottò, riprendendo goffamente il suo posto. "Che cavolo? Ne volevi almeno un altro?" 

"Va bene," lo placò John, tirando uno dei bicchieri verso di sé. 

Entrambi gli uomini bevvero un sorso. 

"Ma sai,” disse Lestrade di punto in bianco, "Non credo che Sherlock ami i ragazzi o le ragazze. Il bastardo è innamorato solo di se stesso." Lestrade scosse tristemente la testa. "Che spreco." 

Quelle parole diedero a John un netto senso di sollievo. Non c'era una sorta di detto? I bambini e gli ubriachi dicono sempre la verità? John guardò Lestrade con occhi rotondi. Il DI aveva colpito nel segno? Sherlock amava solo se stesso. 

Era così meravigliosamente semplice e intuitivo. Sherlock amava solo se stesso. 

John non sapeva perché, ma era così sollevato che aveva voglia di ridere ad alta voce. 

Sherlock non poteva avere un secondo fine nel lasciare la porta aperta, perché era così egocentrico che non gliene fregava un cazzo di nessun altro. Sherlock non aveva bisogno di nessun altro. Aveva soddisfatto i propri bisogni, in tutti gli ambiti della sua vita. In genere era scoraggiato dalle altre persone che lo toccavano. La porta aperta non poteva essere un invito. 

Ma... non aveva praticamente implorato John di toccarlo quella volta? Non era stata la sua unica condizione? E non c'era stata una piccola scintilla di delusione nei suoi occhi chiari quando John aveva accettato solo di guidargli la mano? 

Sherlock amava solo se stesso? 

E se Lestrade si fosse sbagliato? O se Sherlock avesse lasciato la porta aperta non come invito, ma come esperimento? Voleva provocare una reazione? Solo fine a se stessa? Analizzarla, catalogarla? Aveva giocato con i sentimenti di John perché era annoiato? Li aveva manipolati? Noia... ok, Sherlock l’avrebbe chiamata scienza, ma alla fine per lui tutto si riduceva alla noia. Quello o... 

Sherlock amava definirsi un sociopatico, ma nel suo stato un po’ ubriaco John pensava che la Sindrome di Asperger fosse più probabile, dato che Sherlock non era privo di empatia, ma solo della capacità di esprimerla in modi che il resto del mondo poteva riconoscere. 

John pensò cupamente che Sherlock avrebbe fatto meglio ad avere l’Asperger, perché quella sarebbe stata l'unica scusa accettabile per il suo comportamento. Se no... allora non c'erano più scuse. Per qualsiasi cosa. In quel caso, Sherlock non sarebbe altro che il suo insopportabile se stesso. John sospirò. Era confuso ed era arrabbiato. E forse nessuno dei suoi pensieri aveva senso e aveva sbagliato tutto. Come di solito. Ma... 

Sherlock amava solo se stesso. Era vero. La domanda era: qual era la ragione di un egocentrismo così esagerato? 

Era uno stronzo? O qualcosa di completamente diverso? 

John stava per scoprirlo. 

E se la risposta fosse stata che era uno stronzo, Sherlock avrebbe fatto meglio a prepararsi a farsi rimuovere chirurgicamente la scarpa di John, perché lo avrebbe preso a calci con tutta la frustrazione repressa delle ultime settimane. 

Ma prima dovette riversare Lestrade su un taxi. 

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo 

**Nota al capitolo** : non è mai stata mia intenzione offendere o turbare le persone con l'Asperger. Voglio precisare che in questa storia Sherlock non ha l'Asperger - è solo che John è così sconvolto e confuso (e un po’ ubriaco). Sta cercando di dare un senso al comportamento di Sherlock e (nel contesto della serie originale e di questa storia) l'Asperger è stata la prima cosa che gli è venuta in mente. Non è rilevante per il resto della vicenda. 


	10. Deduzioni sbagliate e bugie bianche

Non era ancora mezzanotte quando finalmente John tornò a casa. La pioggia era cessata, quindi era tornato a casa a piedi subito dopo aver caricato Lestrade su un taxi.

Lestrade era stato così instabile sulle gambe che John aveva quasi dovuto trasportarlo fino alla macchina. In tal modo, era stato spiacevolmente sorpreso di scoprire che solo perché Lestrade aveva la sua stessa stazza questo non lo rendeva più facile da manovrare.

John si rese conto troppo tardi di avere ancora nella tasca della giacca le chiavi della sua macchina. Avrebbe dovuto chiamarlo domani.

O semplicemente fare un salto allo Yard. Probabilmente non era comunque una cattiva idea. Forse avrebbe avuto bisogno di un orecchio comprensivo dopo quello che ancora lo attendeva quella sera.

Si sentiva più che un po’ nauseato al pensiero, ma aveva deciso di portare avanti il confronto con Sherlock quella sera stessa, in un modo o nell'altro.

Entrò nell'appartamento sentendosi lo stomaco nello stesso modo che appena prima di una visita dal dentista.

Da un lato, fu lieto di trovare Sherlock sveglio. D'altro canto...

"Ciao, Sherlock,” lo salutò John.

Sherlock giaceva di traverso sulla sua poltrona. La sua testa e le sue gambe penzolavano dai braccioli e il notiziario stava lampeggiando sullo schermo della tv. Indossava un pigiama e la sua seconda vestaglia preferita, e aveva anche la sua sciarpa blu avvolta intorno al collo.

John aggrottò la fronte, ma non arrivò nemmeno a fare commenti sulla sciarpa, poiché dopo una breve, penetrante occhiata, Sherlock disse: "Spero che tu non abbia permesso a Lestrade di guidare."

"Cosa? Come..." esclamò stupito John. "L'ho messo su un taxi. Ma come lo sapevi?"

Il sorriso di Sherlock fu un po’ arrogante, ma ovviamente compiaciuto di aver stupito qualcuno con la sua deduzione.

"Pensa, John. Non è così difficile. Dai, prova. Mi hai visto farlo abbastanza spesso. Sai come va." Gli fece un cenno d’incoraggiamento con il capo, anche se con una certa condiscendenza.

All'inizio John restò senza parole. In realtà non stava andando come aveva immaginato. Ma Sherlock era di umore generoso e accessibile. Ciò poteva essere solo vantaggioso. Decise di stare al gioco e iniziò a pensare intensamente.

"Okay. Va bene. Be’... puzzo di birra e sigarette. È così che sai che ero in un pub..."

"E non solo per prelevare Lestrade e metterlo su un taxi. Sei stato lì abbastanza a lungo perché l'odore impregnasse i tuoi vestiti piuttosto a fondo," intervenne Sherlock. "Inoltre, la tua giacca non è bagnata... quindi non eri fuori mentre pioveva. Dato che ha smesso di piovere solo quaranta minuti fa, possiamo calcolare il tempo durante il quale non eri all’esterno. Non c'è stazione della metropolitana vicino a un pub tornando a casa, quindi se avessi preso la metropolitana, ti saresti bagnato camminando per il resto del percorso. Se avessi preso un taxi quando hai staccato dal lavoro, non saresti nemmeno andato a un pub, e saresti stato a casa da ore. Quindi eri a piedi e ti è capitato di incontrare Lestrade davanti al pub proprio mentre iniziava a piovere."

John non poté fare altro che fissare Sherlock con stupore. Era arrivato lui stesso alla deduzione iniziale, ma il resto... Si sedette sulla poltrona, perplesso e curioso.

"Avrei potuto avere un ombrello..." pensò di rimarcare.

"Un ombrello,” strascicò Sherlock. "Allora la pioggia avrebbe lasciato macchie sui pantaloni e sulle scarpe. Non potevi avere l'ombrello, perché il tuo è nell'ingresso e non l'hai preso in prestito dalla clinica, perché se lo avessi fatto, dov'è ora? "

"Dimenticato in giro?" propose John.

"Non è probabile. Non sei il tipo che dimentica in giro un ombrello preso in prestito."

John dovette riconoscere l'accuratezza del commento.

"Avrei potuto programmare di incontrare Lestrade al pub," suggerì ancora John. "E avrei potuto andarci in taxi. E come fai a sapere che è stato Lestrade che ho incontrato?"

"Oh, per favore!" sorrise sprezzante Sherlock. "Se l’avessi pianificato, avresti detto qualcosa. No, è stato un incontro spontaneo, casuale. Quindi, niente taxi lungo la strada. Inoltre, non ti piace andare al pub da solo. Qualcuno dev’essere stato lì per farti compagnia. Se fossi stato solo, non saresti rimasto così a lungo. Saresti uscito dopo uno o due drink e poi ti saresti bagnato o, se avessi preso un taxi, saresti stato a casa circa un'ora fa."

"Ma perché Lestrade? Potrebbe essere stato chiunque," fece notare John. "Stamford, o..."

"Nessuno dei tuoi altri conoscenti ha i capelli corti e grigi, e non ti saresti avvicinato così tanto a uno sconosciuto. Lestrade si è tagliato i capelli oggi... l'ho visto brevemente questo pomeriggio, dove ho potuto dedurre che finalmente si è reso conto che sua moglie non sta andando a quel corso di ceramica... l'avrei notato anche se avesse fatto programmi per la serata. Lestrade non è in grado di mantenere i segreti." Sherlock si stava ovviamente divertendo a mettere in mostra il suo straordinario e incomparabile dono.

"Avvicinato?” chiese John, sconcertato.

"Hai dei capelli corti e grigi sulla spalla. Là, sulla giacca." Sherlock indicò, e l'occhio di John seguì il gesto.

Infatti. Lestrade si era tagliato i capelli e alcune delle estremità grigie erano proprio lì sulla sua giacca. Doveva essere successo quando John l’aveva trascinato al taxi.

"Be’?” chiese Sherlock, con più di un tocco di sfrontatezza. "Ho dedotto tutto? O mi sono perso qualcosa?"

"No... è stato..." John scosse la testa, sbalordito. "Impressionante. Come sempre,” disse alla fine.

Sherlock sorrise, lusingato.

"Bene. Allora c'è una cosa che ho bisogno di discutere con te." L’espressione del detective divenne seria di colpo e John sentì il sangue che gli defluiva dal viso.

Aveva le mani e i piedi gelati nonostante il piacevole tepore della stanza. La sua testa era stranamente sgombra - come se fosse stata ben spazzata - e la sua bocca era improvvisamente arida come il deserto.

John concluse, con più che una punta di panico, che Sherlock doveva averlo notato la scorsa notte e voleva affrontarlo.

Merda.

Niente sarebbe andato come aveva programmato? Cosa aveva fatto per essere così spietatamente perseguitato dalla sfortuna?

Sherlock si mise a sedere dritto sulla poltrona, si sporse in avanti verso John, premette le mani l'una contro l'altra e appoggiò gli avambracci sulle ginocchia.

John cercò disperatamente di trovare una spiegazione, una scusa, qualsiasi cosa, ma il suo cervello si rifiutò di collaborare. Il cuore gli batteva in gola e si preparò al peggio.

E poi successe qualcosa di completamente inaspettato.

"John, perché pensi di potermi nascondere i tuoi debiti di gioco?"

All'inizio John pensò di non aver sentito bene.

"Debiti... di gioco?" ripeté, sbalordito. "Non ne ho nessun..."

Sherlock fece un respiro profondo.

"John,” ripeté Sherlock in tono insistente. "John... lavori più del solito. Inoltre, stasera hai bevuto più di tre birre, il che non è in linea con le tue solite abitudini. Significa che sei preoccupato per qualcosa. Quel qualcosa pare che sia un problema di soldi. Se fosse un debito normale, avresti attinto ai tuoi risparmi. Ma il tuo libretto è ancora nella nostra cassaforte a muro e ho nascosto la chiave molto bene. Non me l'hai chiesta nemmeno una volta. Pertanto, deve essere un debito di gioco che vuoi nascondermi perché sai cosa penso di quel genere di cose."

John si limitò a restare seduto lì sulla sua poltrona e a boccheggiare davanti a Sherlock, che lo stava osservando con attenzione.

Come poteva un uomo che era un tale genio osservare tutto in modo così dettagliato e trarre conclusioni che erano così fuori strada? Perché Sherlock non aveva capito che era _lui_ il motivo per cui John era preoccupato e faceva turni extra?

All'improvviso, ricordò la loro ultima festa di Natale e quasi scoppiò a ridere. Molly era stata l'unica a soffrire quella volta a causa delle osservazioni corrette e deduzioni errate di Sherlock, perché non aveva capito di essere lui stesso l'obiettivo dei suoi sforzi.

Nonostante Sherlock pensasse di essere il centro dell'universo, non riconosceva quasi mai quando era lui la causa di qualcosa. Sherlock apparentemente aveva un punto cieco quando si trattava di cose del genere.

Cos’avrebbe dovuto fare, adesso? Buttare le carte in tavola e ammettere tutto? O lasciare che Sherlock continuasse a credere nella cosa sbagliata?

John non riusciva a decidere, dal momento che sapeva abbastanza bene che Sherlock guardava abbastanza duramente al gioco d'azzardo e ancora più severamente ai debiti di gioco. Da quando vivevano insieme, tuttavia, lui si era concesso solo due o tre volte alla passione che aveva sviluppato durante il suo periodo nell'esercito, e Lady Fortuna gli aveva sempre sorriso.

Cos'era peggio? Ammettere il proprio peccato o accettare la scusa che Sherlock gli aveva appena servito su un piatto d'argento e, facendolo, mentire al suo amico?

Il silenzio di John durò troppo a lungo per i gusti di Sherlock.

La sua espressione cupa cambiò, diventando più penetrante e un po’ più gentile.

"John... non voglio che tu lavori così tanto,” disse Sherlock riluttante, come se il tacito desiderio che John si rivolgesse a lui per i suoi problemi fosse qualcosa di discutibile. "Se hai bisogno di denaro, vieni da me. Non importa per cosa ne hai bisogno. Ho abbastanza soldi." Sherlock fece una pausa. La sua espressione tradiva forte e chiara la sua riluttanza, ma continuò: "In parte grazie a te. Grazie al tuo blog". Si interruppe e distolse lo sguardo da John; era chiaro che l'ammissione era difficile per lui. "Se necessario, venderò quegli stupidi gemelli che comunque non metto mai. Allora... cos'è stato questa volta? Cavalli? Calcio? Di quanto hai bisogno?"

Sherlock tornò a guardare John. Il suo tono di voce questa volta non rifletteva altro che stanchezza. I suoi occhi chiari, tuttavia, parlavano tutta un'altra lingua. John pensò di riconoscere profondo riguardo e preoccupazione.

John non riuscì a rispondere subito. Aveva la gola stretta e aveva paura che il motivo fosse il sentimento. Molto piano, da qualche parte nel profondo di lui, cominciò a suonare il suono soffocato e scintillante di un fagotto.

E in quel momento, John seppe che non sarebbe mai stato capace di confessare. Non avrebbe messo in gioco questa amicizia per niente al mondo. Anche se ciò significava che non sarebbe mai stato in grado di... non gli sarebbe mai stato permesso di... esprimere questi sentimenti confusi che Sherlock aveva scatenato in lui.

"Ti rendi conto che un discorso del genere è considerato un segno di affetto tra le persone normali?” disse infine John, una volta che si fidò a parlare.

Sherlock gli rivolse uno sguardo opaco, e sollevò un sopracciglio.

"Davvero? Pura autotutela. Lo sai... sarei perso senza il mio blogger,” rispose freddamente e con un pizzico di scherno. "Allora, di quanti soldi hai bisogno?"

"Grazie per l'offerta, Sherlock. Ma non ho bisogno di denaro,” disse John in tono disinvolto. "È tutto sistemato." Aveva preso la sua decisione. Avrebbe mentito per mantenere quest’amicizia unica.

"Niente più straordinari?" insistette Sherlock.

"Niente più straordinari,” promise John, e si scoprì che era una promessa facile da fare.

Era stata una decisione in una frazione di secondo, ma era sicuro che fosse quella giusta.

Ma adesso, John non voleva più pensarci. Cercò febbrilmente qualcosa da dire per cambiare argomento. L’abbigliamento insolito del suo amico attirò la sua attenzione.

"Stai male o qualcosa del genere, o perché stai seduto nell'appartamento con la sciarpa addosso?” chiese John, preparandosi a dover prestare servizio come medico e ancella in uno. Sherlock si ammalava di rado, ma c'erano giorni in cui gli piaceva essere un po’servito.

"Oh... la porta della mia camera da letto!" gridò Sherlock irritato. "Il chiavistello non si chiude bene e continua ad aprirsi. C'è anche una corrente d'aria da qualche parte. In ogni caso, stamattina mi sono svegliato con il torcicollo. Il mio letto deve essere stato direttamente nella corrente." Sherlock assunse un'espressione in cerca di compassione. "Hai qualcosa da metterci sopra? Non riesco più a girare la testa a sinistra."

John sospirò. Il suo primo pensiero fu: _'Sì, sicuramente uno di quei giorni. '_

Ma poi lo colpì il fatto che aveva voluto provare a sbrogliare il motivo per cui la porta di Sherlock era stata aperta. E adesso? Poteva ancora farlo dopo che Sherlock aveva mostrato un atteggiamento così generoso e premuroso nei suoi confronti? La ragione per la porta aperta poteva essere così semplice? La porta era davvero rotta? Avrebbe dovuto controllarlo subito.

John si alzò e si voltò per uscire. "Sì, ho qualcosa da qualche parte. Vado a prenderlo."

"E fai qualcosa per la mia porta!" gli gridò dietro Sherlock. "Oppure dì alla signora Hudson di fare qualcosa. È la padrona di casa, dopotutto... come ci ricorda di continuo."

Prima di andare a prendere la pomata, John andò alla porta di Sherlock. Era aperta di una fessura. Proprio come la scorsa notte. John la chiuse. Si udì un clic debole e soffocato. John lasciò andare la maniglia e la porta si aprì di nuovo. La porta era davvero rotta. Sherlock non l'aveva lasciata aperta apposta. D'altra parte... E se Sherlock avesse manomesso lui stesso la porta? Di proposito?

Stronzata o coincidenza?

O nessuno dei due?

John non poteva davvero lamentarsi della mancanza di empatia, anche se Sherlock stava (per fortuna) prendendo completamente un granchio. La sua evidente preoccupazione e il suo desiderio della compagnia di John - anche se non l'aveva detto direttamente, l’implicazione era stata lì – gli avevano fatto un mondo di bene e l’avevano scaldato dentro.

John non poté fare a meno di ricordare le molte volte in cui Sherlock aveva dato prova di compassione e affetto. Poteva anche essere piuttosto affascinante, quando voleva esserlo. Ma non era capitato spesso; di solito interpretava il cinico ipercritico e saputello. Sherlock indossava solo una maschera, come faceva la maggior parte delle persone? Per nascondere il suo vero sé agli altri? E se sì, qual era la maschera e qual era il vero Sherlock?

La domanda era comunque irrilevante, perché quell'uomo era fuori dalla portata di ogni tentativo di spiegarlo o interpretarlo.

Sherlock era semplicemente Sherlock.

E c'era in lui un certo fascino a cui nemmeno un uomo coi piedi per terra come Gregory Lestrade poteva resistere. Ora che John era consapevole del fatto, si sentiva molto meglio. Forse stava solo attraversando una fase. Una fase, o meglio un'ondata, di entusiasmo che si sarebbe ritirata se avesse aspettato abbastanza a lungo e non le avesse prestato troppa attenzione.

La profonda amicizia che aveva visto negli occhi di Sherlock gli aveva aperto gli occhi. Poteva anche essere che Sherlock avesse scoperto la propria sessualità, ma non era lo stesso interessato in quel modo alle altre persone.

E il modo in cui Sherlock stava gestendo la sua sessualità appena scoperta aveva di certo giocato un ruolo nelle emozioni contrastanti di John. Invece di chiudersi nella sua stanza, Sherlock stava facendogli domande schiette e dirette, e si aspettava incautamente da lui cose che, a un esame più attento, erano fuori discussione. Per tutti questi motivi, era inevitabile che John ora vedesse Sherlock come una creatura sessuale.

Ma considerare una relazione romantica, o qualsiasi altro tipo di relazione, con Sherlock era completamente folle.

E sebbene a John sarebbe piaciuto scoprire che sapore avevano le labbra di Sherlock, o sentire quell'uomo incredibile tremare ancora una volta tra le sue braccia, decise, per il bene della loro amicizia, di rinunciare a sentimenti così inquietanti.

All'inizio avrebbe potuto non essere facile, ma avrebbe funzionato. Lo sapeva per esperienza. All'università, aveva bramato una ragazza, una compagna di scuola, per mesi senza che succedesse nulla. La sua infatuazione non era sopravvissuta ed era presto defunta di morte naturale.

Ed era quello che sarebbe successo anche questa volta. La confusione e il fascino sarebbero svaniti e l'amicizia avrebbe ripreso il suo originario posto d'onore.

Sherlock lo vedeva comunque solo come un amico. Quella sera era diventato chiaro.

John decise di ignorare eroicamente la tristezza silenziosa e lacerante che il pensiero gli accendeva dentro.

Dopotutto, era un soldato. Aveva imparato a domare le sue emozioni.

_To be continued..._

**Nota al capitolo** : per il gioco d'azzardo sto attingendo a diverse fonti. Il primo è un fatto tratto dalle storie originali. Holmes teneva davvero il libretto degli assegni di Watson sotto chiave nella sua scrivania! Il motivo, tuttavia, non fu mai menzionato.

Poi il sospetto tra i fan che il motivo fosse la dipendenza dal gioco d'azzardo di Watson, e... La "conferma" di questo sospetto nel film di Holmes "Gioco d'ombre”, in cui Watson si dedica al gioco d'azzardo al suo addio al celibato.


	11. Il ritorno del costume da banana

La colazione con Sherlock la mattina successiva non fu degna di nota, e John, che aveva il giorno libero, si diresse direttamente allo Yard per restituire le chiavi a Lestrade.

Quando entrò nell’ufficio, vide subito che Lestrade aveva un enorme doposbornia, quindi abbassò la voce fino a un sussurro da suggeritore prima di augurargli il buongiorno.

Lestrade gli elargì uno sguardo grato prima di lasciar ricadere la testa sulla scrivania e nasconderla nell'incavo del braccio.

"Troppa luce," gemette, suscitando un sorriso di commiserazione da parte di John. Lestrade sbatté le palpebre nella sua direzione da sotto il gomito. "E cosa ti porta qui stamattina? E tutto solo?" chiese, con voce leggermente roca.

"Le chiavi della macchina, Greg,” disse John e le posò sulla scrivania davanti all'ispettore. Quindi, senza aspettare un invito, si sedette, poiché ovviamente Lestrade non era in condizione di rispettare le regole della cortesia.

"Quindi ero con te al pub," dichiarò Lestrade, poi alzò le spalle. "Sarebbe potuta andare peggio."

"Non ricordi?” chiese John con simpatia.

"Vagamente..." rispose brevemente Lestrade, poi rifletté intensamente. "Ehi, dov'è la mia macchina?"

John dovette radunare tutto il suo autocontrollo per non sorridere.

"Non posso dirtelo, Greg. Ci siamo incontrati davanti al pub."

"Fantastico,” disse Lestrade in tono stanco. "Dannatamente fantastico." Si raddrizzò con un certo sforzo e si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia. "Ancora troppa luce," gemette con voce addolorata e si massaggiò le tempie.

"Caffè, aspirina e almeno un litro d'acqua,” raccomandò John. "Scusa se non posso aiutarti con la macchina." Fece per alzarsi.

"Aspetta, aspetta un attimo,” gridò Lestrade, sussultando dolorosamente al suono della sua stessa voce. Quando si fu ripreso, si sporse in avanti e incrociò le braccia sulla scrivania. "Ho detto un sacco di stronzate ieri?” chiese in tono confidenziale. "Posso diventare discretamente ciarliero dopo la terza birra." Fece un ampio gesto con la mano.

John decise di mantenere il segreto per sé.

"No, non devi preoccuparti, Greg," lo rassicurò, non del tutto sincero.

Lestrade appoggiò il mento sulla mano destra e lo guardò con scetticismo attraverso gli occhi socchiusi.

"Perché non ti credo?" mormorò piano. "Ma va bene." Alzò le spalle. "Grazie per aver dimenticato il mio blaterare. Qualunque cosa fosse."

"Nessun problema," rispose John con un sorriso, e questa volta si alzò davvero.

"Oh, prima che mi dimentichi," lo richiamò ancora una volta Lestrade. "Qui." Porse a John una pagina fotocopiata. "Invito. Natale. Qui allo Yard. Potrebbe essere divertente. E porta Sherlock. Si è sempre rifiutato. Possiamo farlo ubriacare e fare delle foto."

John fece scorrere lo sguardo lungo il foglio, poi alzò lo sguardo sorpreso.

"Perché dovremmo farlo?"

"Sai..." Lestrade si picchiettò il naso. "Vendetta per il costume da banana?"

Le guance di John avvamparono in un alternarsi di caldo e freddo.

"Lo sai?" sibilò tra i denti stretti. Oh, Sherlock stava per pagarla!

"Saperlo sarebbe dire troppo,” specificò Lestrade. "Di recente stava pasticciando con il suo telefono e continuava a ridacchiare. Mi è capitato di intravedere oltre la sua spalla... L'ho visto guardare queste foto. Di te, in una tenuta da banana." Il ricordo gli fece brillare un sorriso sul volto.

"Lo ucciderò per questo," imprecò piano John e andò alla porta.

"Che ne dici?" volle sapere Lestrade. "Venite alla festa di Natale?"

"Ci puoi scommettere la pelle. Anche se questo significa che devo trascinarlo qui per le orecchie!" gridò John, furioso, facendo sussultare di nuovo Lestrade per il dolore.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Non appena arrivò a casa, urlò a Sherlock, ancora sconvolto.

"Eliminerai immediatamente quelle foto da banana!"

"Perché dovrei?" gridò Sherlock in risposta. John seguì la sua voce, solo per trovarlo seduto sul divano del soggiorno con il suo portatile davanti a sé, per una volta.

"Perché?!" s’infuriò John. "A Lestrade _è capitato_ di vederle! Ha detto che stavi ridacchiando. _Ridacchiando!_ Cancellale subito! Chissà a chi altro è _capitato_ di vederle. È questo che chiami mantenere un segreto per me?"

"Non ridacchio mai," sbottò Sherlock, senza alzare lo sguardo dal suo laptop.

John gettò le braccia in aria in un gesto iroso.

"È tutto quello che hai da dire?!"

"Sì. Non capisco perché ti arrabbi così tanto." Picchiettò lo spazio vuoto alla sua destra. "Siediti. Ho bisogno del tuo consiglio."

John sbatté le palpebre sorpreso, momentaneamente distratto e piuttosto lusingato.

"Il mio consiglio? Davvero?"

"Lo dici come se non avessi mai chiesto il tuo consiglio," rispose Sherlock, un po’ offeso.

"Non lo fai,” rispose secco John. "Bene, di cosa si tratta? Nuovo caso?"

Sherlock lo guardò con malizia.

"Non esattamente, ma è qualcosa su cui sto lavorando da qualche giorno. Adesso vieni qui."

Sconfitto, John si lasciò cadere sul divano accanto a Sherlock e guardò lo schermo del laptop. "Oh no," gemette. "Non di nuovo..." I suoi occhi si strinsero e si chinò più vicino allo schermo. "Quelle sono borchie?"

Sherlock si era loggato in negozio online di giocattoli sessuali su Internet. Al momento, lo schermo era quasi interamente riempito dall'immagine di un vibratore stranamente piegato (e rosa acceso).

"Cosa ne pensi?” chiese Sherlock con freddezza. "Secondo la descrizione, l'angolo è progettato apposta per la prostata..."

"Sherlock!" lo interruppe John. "Perché questa fissazione con la tua prostata?"

Sherlock gli lanciò uno sguardo senza capire.

"Perché non sono ancora riuscito a..."

"Sì, va bene! Lascia stare," lo interruppe in fretta John. "Dimentica che ho chiesto." Si appoggiò allo schienale del divano e prese un profondo respiro. "Non mi lascerai in pace finché non l’avrai capito, vero?" Alzò lo sguardo al soffitto, evitando lo sguardo di Sherlock.

"John, confermare le cose che si sanno già è noioso."

"Se lo dici tu," mormorò John a bassa voce, cercando strenuamente di evitare di immaginare Sherlock in azione con quel vibratore. Sentiva ancora un calore familiare nell'inguine. John non aveva contato di mettere alla prova così presto la forza della propria risoluzione. Si concentrò sul respiro e si sentì calmare. Bene. Era di nuovo sotto controllo.

"Giusto. Sherlock, vuoi il mio consiglio?" Attese che il suo amico annuisse brevemente. "Allora l’otterrai. Potrebbe non piacerti, ma è un problema tutto tuo." Si fermò per assicurarsi che Sherlock stesse ascoltando, perché non voleva dover ripetere quella piccola conferenza. "So che sei un maniaco della tecnologia. No, fammi finire. È vero e lo sai anche tu. E va bene. Ma in questo campo, dovresti rinunciare alla tua fissazione per tutta questa roba di plastica. Compra un set per clistere e qualche paio di guanti in lattice dal farmacista e usa le dita. Sono abbastanza lunghe. E abbastanza flessibili. Tutto quel suonare il violino alla fine darà i suoi frutti."

Sherlock rimase seduto in silenzio, apparentemente considerando e analizzando seriamente ciò che lui aveva detto.

"La tua argomentazione ha un certo senso. Il plug che ho usato non è stato all'altezza delle mie aspettative ed è ben lontano dalle dichiarazioni del produttore. Sai quale intendo."

E John lo sapeva eccome. Ricordava vividamente la visione, così come i sentimenti che aveva scatenato in lui. Con un certo orrore, si rese conto che il suo cervello non era l'unica parte del suo corpo che se lo ricordava bene. Ci volle tutta la sua concentrazione per sopprimere la sensazione di eccitazione in erba.

"Non ho idea di cosa tu stia parlando," mentì, per fortuna senza diventare rosso.

Sherlock gli lanciò uno sguardo rapido, calcolatore e leggermente perplesso.

"Sì, John... il plug che stavo indossando di recente, quando eri fuori dalla mia porta. Devi averlo visto."

Quelle parole colpirono John come la scarica di un fulmine. Gli si formò una palla di ghiaccio nello stomaco, mentre le sue guance bruciavano per il calore. Le sue membra si addormentarono e divennero insensibili. Si sentì la testa come una spugna secca. La lingua gli giaceva in bocca come segatura umida. Tuttavia, cercò di parlare per salvare il salvabile. Perché nessuno ti lanciava mai una bomba quando ne avevi bisogno?

"Sherlock, io..." Ma né la sua lingua pesante né il suo cervello altrettanto pesante riuscirono a tirare fuori nient'altro. Solo allora si accorse che Sherlock stava ancora cliccando con calma su Internet. Come diavolo poteva essere così calmo? Non aveva notato _tutto quanto_? Era possibile... dopotutto, era stato piuttosto ben occupato.

Ma se John pensava che a quel punto il peggio fosse passato, si sbagliava. Della grossa.

"E se stiamo parlando di mantenere segreti... dato che hai scrupoli morali insolitamente alti, posso garantire che nessuno scoprirà da me che eri eccitato," dichiarò Sherlock, come se stesse semplicemente chiedendo la data di scadenza del latte. Allo stesso tempo, si disconnetté da Internet e spense il computer.

John non sapeva più quel che stava facendo. Niente nella sua vita avrebbe potuto prepararlo per questo momento. Quindi fece quello che faceva di solito in una situazione di forte stress. Cercò di negarlo.

"Eccitato? Cosa... Come... non ero eccitato!" gridò. Avrebbe voluto sembrare indignato, come un sospetto accusato ingiustamente di un crimine, ma perfino lui dovette ammettere che il suo balbettio non sembrava molto convincente.

Sherlock chiuse di scatto il suo laptop prima di voltarsi a guardarlo pensieroso, con la testa leggermente inclinata da un lato.

"Il tuo respiro suonava in quel modo, e avevi una certa fretta di arrivare in camera tua. Perché non sei entrato? Avrei potuto essere in grado di aiutarti. Sarebbe stato solo corretto da parte mia ricambiare finalmente il favore per il tuo aiuto."

Per alcuni secondi completamente folli, John pensò che sarebbe svenuto. La testa gli girava e il blocco di ghiaccio nello stomaco gli faceva venire la nausea. _Sherlock avrebbe_... Certe parti del suo corpo reagirono con entusiasmo all'idea, ma John non osò nemmeno pensarci. Tuttavia, per i secondi successivi - che si protrassero per una mini-eternità - non fece altro che quello.

 _Sherlock avrebbe_... John strinse gli occhi e le labbra e scosse forte la testa. "Sherlock... non sarebbe stato giusto..." butto finalmente fuori.

"Perché no? Sarebbe potuto essere interessante," osservò Sherlock. I suoi occhi guardavano John con curiosità oltre che una punta di irritazione.

"Interessante," ripeté John in tono piatto.

Capì. Sherlock gli aveva offerto né più né meno che assistenza meccanica. Avrebbe potuto persino trasformare la cosa in un esperimento. In quell’istante John si rese conto che probabilmente sarebbe stato il benvenuto nel letto di Sherlock in qualsiasi momento, ma che lui lo avrebbe semplicemente usato come uno dei suoi giocattoli. Senza un minimo di emozione in più.

In una strana confluenza di chiarezza e autoconsapevolezza, John seppe che per lui non sarebbe stato abbastanza. Non era quello che voleva. Non voleva solo uno sfogo per i suoi desideri fisici. Voleva di più. Voleva sesso ed emozioni. Voleva Sherlock, ma voleva anche avere una connessione emotiva con lui. Tuttavia, sapeva che non avrebbe mai potuto averlo. Sherlock non coltivava emozioni. Come minimo, non in una relazione. Non se avesse significato qualcosa di più dell'amicizia.

"Sì, interessante," confermò Sherlock. "Ma non parliamone più. Consiglieresti un clistere in particolare?"

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Abbastanza sorprendentemente, John non soffrì molto nei giorni successivi. I sensi di colpa che si era portato dietro dalla sua incursione nel voyeurismo si dissolsero del tutto alla luce dei commenti prosaici di Sherlock.

Sopportò la vita con Sherlock e le sue idee e osservazioni a volte grottesche con calma compostezza. La consapevolezza che non c'era futuro per i suoi desideri più intimi non lo depresse affatto. Al contrario, in effetti, ebbe su di lui un vero e proprio effetto liberatorio.

Inoltre non si preoccupava più quando le sue fantasie masturbatorie, fino ad allora popolate da seni e cosce morbide, erano a volte invase da corpi maschili con capelli ricci e scuri e un sorriso sarcastico. Prese le cose come venivano e decise di non perderci sopra la testa.

Tuttavia, la sua calma compostezza fu spezzata una notte quando fu strappato da un sonno profondo da un forte grido.

"Sherlock!” urlò, inorridito, e corse giù per le scale in pigiama. Il lungo, stridulo grido lo accompagnò fino in fondo, e si esaurì in un rantolo senza fiato solo quando fu proprio davanti alla porta di Sherlock. John era preparato al peggio, anche se non era suonato sul serio come un grido di dolore. Lo era stato?

Il chiavistello della porta era stato riparato, quindi la porta adesso era completamente chiusa. John esitò per un momento. Avrebbe dovuto fare irruzione o bussare?

Dopo una breve battaglia interiore, sbatté il pugno contro la porta.

"Sherlock?! Va tutto bene? Stai bene?!"

"John... avevi ragione," fu la risposta soffocata attraverso la porta. "Le dita sono sufficienti."

L'immagine che quelle poche parole evocarono negli occhi della mente di John causò più di un breve strattone all'inguine. Deglutì a fatica e riuscì a lanciare un debole "Buon per te" attraverso la porta.

Ora avrebbe dovuto davvero andarsene, ma il sangue continuava a pulsargli nelle vene e lo aveva afferrato un desiderio lussurioso. Avrebbe dovuto entrare o andarsene? Per alcuni frenetici secondi, la decisione rimase in bilico, ma poi John si voltò e tornò nella sua stanza. Era troppo orgoglioso per sostituire un vibratore.

Una volta nella sua stanza, si asciugò il sudore freddo dalla fronte. La maglietta del pigiama gli aderiva appiccicosa alla schiena.

"Vaffanculo," imprecò piano e si sdraiò sul letto. Il suo cervello agitato gli lanciava immagine dopo immagine di lunghe dita bianche e gambe muscolose, tremanti per l'eccitazione. "Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo..." imprecò di nuovo e s’infilò la mano nei pantaloni del pigiama.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Come c'era da aspettarsi, Sherlock stava ancora dormendo quando John andò a preparare la colazione la mattina dopo. Dato che avevano finito non solo il latte, ma anche pane tostato e marmellata, si mise a malincuore la giacca per andare a fare la spesa.

I suoi pensieri ruotavano ancora intorno agli eventi della notte precedente; il suo umore al riguardo era ancora indeciso. Ma quando incontrò un’isterica signora Hudson per le scale, fu in grado di ricordare a se stesso l'umorismo dell'intera situazione.

"Buongiorno, signora Hudson," la salutò.

La signora Hudson gli afferrò la manica con una mano e lo tenne stretto, segno sicuro del suo stato di turbamento emotivo.

"Cosa diavolo stava succedendo ieri sera? Ho sentito urlare! Veniva dal tuo appartamento." La sua voce oscillava tra orrore, curiosità e indignazione.

John iniziò a sospettare quale fosse il punto dell'interrogatorio e dovette reprimere un sogghigno.

"Quello era Sherlock,” rispose semplicemente, e rimosse con cura la mano della signora Hudson dalla sua giacca.

"Sherlock?" Lei emise un suono preoccupato. "Santo cielo... gli è successo qualcosa? Sta bene?"

A questo punto John non poté fare a meno di ridacchiare.

"Sono certo che se la stia passando magnificamente,” rispose.

"Come puoi esserne così sicuro?" La signora Hudson insistette con ostinazione. "Non l'hai ancora visto stamattina, vero? Perché ho sentito solo una persona che camminava per l'appartamento."

John sospirò piano, ma con un sorriso. "No, non l'ho ancora visto, ma non ne ho bisogno. Le mie deduzioni potrebbero non essere brillanti come le sue... ma come medico mi sbilancio e tiro a indovinare che lui e la sua prostata si siano conosciuti ieri sera. Con un discreto successo, secondo me."

"Lui e la sua... Oh!" La signora Hudson, con improvvisa comprensione, si portò le mani sulla bocca mentre le guance diventavano scarlatte.

"Esatto,” concordò John con un sorriso leggermente indecente. "Buon giorno, signora Hudson." Si voltò per andarsene.

"Ma tu...” disse la signora Hudson con timidezza.

"Non ho avuto niente a che fare con questo,” le rispose con fermezza, e fuggì di casa prima di scoppiare a ridere, così da evitare di attirare su di sé la sua eterna animosità.

L'espressione sul suo viso era stata così preziosa che lui prese seriamente in considerazione l'idea di gongolare per l'intera faccenda con Sherlock.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

I giorni successivi trascorsero con un caso quasi decente riguardante un pesce, un anello con sigillo e l'infedeltà coniugale. Sherlock non ne fu esattamente entusiasta, ma svolse le indagini con piacevole diligenza, e l'atmosfera nei dintorni di Baker Street 221B fu rilassata e persino, grazie ai biscotti della signora Hudson, tendente al natalizio.

Il giorno della festa di Natale dello Yard a cui Sherlock e John erano stati invitati, tuttavia, Sherlock era di umore difficile, per usare un eufemismo.

John cercò di non fare o dire nulla che lo avrebbe reso ancora più ostile; anche se non c'era niente che odiasse di più che interpretare lo schiavetto durante uno dei bronci di Sherlock, non aveva neanche alcun desiderio particolare di andare alla festa da solo.

Tutto stava andando abbastanza bene fino a quando non furono seduti nel taxi, dove John commise l'imprudenza di sbadigliare.

Al che Sherlock disse: "Dovresti dormire di più, così non saresti così stanco durante il giorno."

"Non sarei così stanco se non venissi svegliato ogni notte dalle tue urla di estasi,” ribatté John, irritato.

Gli occhi di Sherlock lo fissarono con rabbia.

"Ogni sera?? Dovresti davvero imparare a contare, John. È successo esattamente due volte. Avevo bisogno di valori di riferimento, ovviamente."

"La prima volta era già una volta di troppo. E non hai svegliato solo me, poteva sentirti tutta la casa."

"È così? Allora perché nessuno se ne è lamentato?"

"Perché tutti tranne te hanno un briciolo di comune decenza e non vogliono sollevare un argomento così delicato a meno che non sia assolutamente necessario."

"È ridicolo!"

"No, sono _buone maniere!_ E la prossima volta, mordi il cuscino o qualcosa del genere, per l'amore di Dio. Così da non essere così rumoroso che l'intera strada può sentirti."

"Prima era solo la casa, ora è l'intera strada... Davvero, John. Dovresti prestare più attenzione alla tua iperbole. Perché sei così sconvolto, comunque?"

"Perché con tutte quelle urla, la gente penserà che lo facciamo come conigli,” ribatté furioso John, senza nemmeno pensare al tassista, che aveva ascoltato con grande interesse dall'inizio della discussione. "Eppure sei solo tu che non sprechi una singola occasione per infilarti le dita nel..."

"Me l'avevi detto tu!"

"E allora?!"

"John, oggi sei terribilmente illogico." Sherlock incrociò le braccia sul petto. "E non voglio andare a questa festa."

"O vieni o cancelli quelle foto!"

"No."

"Allora verrai alla festa. Questo era il patto. Hai accettato."

"Sotto costrizione! E dietro protesta!"

"Andrai, sarai gentile con le persone lì, berrai un bicchiere di vino e ti divertirai! È chiaro!" s’infuriò John con la sua migliore voce da capitano.

"Sì, signore." Sherlock fece un finto saluto. "Mi piace quando tiri fuori l’ufficiale che è in te."

"Zitto! Stai zitto e basta!" gli sibilò John.

Proprio in quel momento, il taxi si fermò. John scese, lasciando Sherlock a pagare il tassista.

Mentre Sherlock consegnava i soldi all'autista, l'uomo chiese: "Di cosa sono le foto?"

"Lui che indossa un costume da banana," rispose Sherlock in modo neutrale.

"Hai un fetish Chiquita o qualcosa del genere?” disse il tassista scuotendo la testa. "Perché mi becco sempre i pervertiti?" Prese i soldi e se ne andò senza dare il resto.

John aveva sentito lo scambio di battute e non sapeva se essere furioso o ridere. Leggere la sua espressione non fu una sfida per Sherlock. Dopo avergli rivolto una breve occhiata, il suo amico disse: "Non un'altra parola. Hai iniziato tu."

"Tu mi hai fatto incazzare per primo," rispose John, la voce che tremava per la risata soffocata.

Un sorriso passò brevemente sulle labbra di Sherlock.

"Touché,” disse semplicemente.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

La festa ufficialmente era tenuta nelle sale utilizzate per conferenze stampa e riunioni interne, ma i partecipanti si erano sparsi per tutto il piano.

Sembrava che Lestrade stesse aspettando John e Sherlock; appena sbucarono dall'ascensore, gli si avvicinò con due bicchieri di vino, mettendoli nelle loro mani.

"Sei di buon umore, Lestrade," notò Sherlock con i suoi soliti modi leggermente paternalistici.

"Ho tutte le ragioni per esserlo!" esclamò allegramente l'ispettore. "Mia moglie mi ha ingannato con il corso di ceramica perché stava imparando a pescare. Voleva sorprendermi con questo per Natale. Ora potrà venire con me alla mia prossima battuta di pesca. Non è incredibile?!"

"Tutto quello che posso dire è..." Sherlock si fermò, poi finì dicendo: "Tutto è bene quel che finisce bene."

Lestrade era raggiante. "Grazie! Buon divertimento, voi due!" Con un saluto allegro, scomparve tra la folla.

"Perché mi hai dato un calcio?" chiese Sherlock a John.

"Sai benissimo perché, altrimenti non avresti riconsiderato e non avresti detto qualcosa di diverso da quello che avevi intenzione di dire,” ringhiò piano John.

"Stavo semplicemente per aprirgli gli occhi su cosa esattamente sua moglie stava pescando. La mia convinzione personale è che fosse l'istruttore di pesca," ribatté Sherlock, un po’ offeso. "Ha il diritto di conoscere la verità."

John sospirò.

"Sherlock, ha il diritto di essere felice. È Natale. Lascia perdere. Forse è già finita con l'istruttore, o forse non stava succedendo niente e lei aveva solo una cotta per lui, e Greg sarebbe sconvolto per qualcosa che... Sai cosa intendo!" concluse con rabbia.

Sherlock aggrottò la fronte.

"Non proprio. E sì, è finita con l'istruttore. Perché alla fine non divorzia dalla donna? È una famigerata adultera."

"Lui l’ama."

Sherlock sbuffò in modo derisorio.

"Come fai a saperlo?"

"Me l’ha detto lui."

"Ma questo non ha alcun senso!” gridò Sherlock. "Lei continua a renderlo infelice."

"L'amore non deve per forza avere senso,” disse John, e si rese conto che doveva aver parlato con un tono di voce che indusse Sherlock a guardarlo in modo critico.

Ma si limitò a commentare: "Stupido," e si voltò.

John sospirò di sollievo e andò a cercare il promesso buffet freddo.

Dopo due bicchieri di vino, John si permise di abbassare la vigilanza e di rilassarsi. Sherlock non aveva insultato nessuno più del solito, e stava almeno dando l’impressione di non annoiarsi. John decise che adesso poteva concentrarsi sul suo divertimento. Il suo avanzato stato di rilassamento gli fece perdere di vista un certo fatto che era un argomento di grande interesse per un piccolo gruppo di giovani donne che sussurravano e ridevano al riguardo.

John Watson era in piedi direttamente sotto un rametto di vischio.

Si rese conto del fatto solo quando gli si avvicinò una bruna grassoccia. La determinazione nei suoi occhi e le brillanti macchie rosse sulle sue guance generarono in lui una sensazione di presentimento e gli fecero alzare lo sguardo. Quando vide il vischio, si rese conto che né la fuga né il rifiuto erano opzioni praticabili.

E così accettò l'inevitabile e le permise di baciarlo. _"Perché no_ ,” pensò tra sé. _"Comunque è passato troppo tempo da quando hai baciato una donna."_

Sfortunatamente, gli venne in mente proprio mentre le labbra di lei, dallo sgradevole sapore di fragole artificiali, premevano contro le sue, che non molto tempo si era chiesto prima come sarebbe stato baciare Sherlock sulla bocca.

I suoi occhi cercarono automaticamente, durante il bacio, riccioli scuri e una figura snella tra la folla. Quando scorse Sherlock, lui gli aveva appena voltato le spalle. John ne fu grato, perché altrimenti il suo amico gli avrebbe letto in faccia il desiderio e le mille domande che gli erano venute all'improvviso.

Non si accorse che Sherlock si trovava di fronte a un certificato incorniciato appeso al muro, né che la stanza dietro Sherlock si rifletteva in quel vetro. Il suo amico in realtà aveva un'ottima visuale dell'area sotto il vischio. Vide non solo la bruna paffuta che baciava John; vide anche che John non aveva chiuso gli occhi.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Sherlock era consapevole del tentativo dei mass media di far credere al consumatore medio che il romanticismo o l'amore andassero mano nella mano con la scadente musica di violino. L'aveva sempre trovato l'apice della fuffa sentimentale.

Ma ora si fermò, ascoltò e prestò attenzione a ciò che stava accadendo dentro di sé. Lì c’era qualcosa che si agitava... vibrava... qualcosa che non pensava di possedere, o almeno che pensava fosse andato perduto. Cancellato dalla mappa. Andato per sempre. Non c'erano dubbi, però, che ci fosse qualcosa... nel suo petto, nella sua testa, nel profondo del suo ventre.

Voleva attribuirlo al vino da quattro soldi, ma aveva bevuto solo un paio di sorsi. Certamente non abbastanza per provocare una simile reazione fisica. Per non parlare delle allucinazioni uditive.

Ancora sconcertato, Sherlock realizzò che la vibrazione soffocata proveniva da qualche parte vicino al suo diaframma ed era più forte del suo battito cardiaco. Un ritmo oscuro e misterioso che gli faceva venire in mente rituali pagani e lo faceva sentire stranamente irrequieto.

E in cima a tutto questo c’era la sorprendente intuizione che John lo desiderava.


	12. Vischio

Un'idea stava prendendo forma nella mente di Sherlock, ma prima aveva bisogno di una conferma della sua teoria. Avrebbe potuto essere una coincidenza. Per una deduzione sicura, aveva bisogno di più dati, più fatti, più indizi.

E così per il resto della serata aspettò con pazienza che John venisse di nuovo attaccato sotto il vischio. Non fu difficile, poiché in ogni stanza c'erano almeno due rametti posizionati più o meno strategicamente, appesi al soffitto. Non ci volle molto prima che un'altra donna ridacchiante si avvicinasse a John.

Sherlock decise che John doveva essere distratto da altre cose o che in realtà _voleva_ essere beccato sotto il vischio. Anche se John di solito non prestava l’attenzione che avrebbe dovuto a ciò che lo circondava, in genere era più attento di così, e un errore del genere non gli sarebbe successo due volte di seguito.

_Lo aveva fatto apposta?_

Non aveva un appuntamento da diversi giorni.

Sentimentale a causa del Natale.

Nessun nuovo porno scaricato da Internet sul suo portatile.

Vecchi porno non aperti da un po’.

Tre bicchieri di vino e un whisky.

Sherlock fece una pausa. No. L'alcol si adattava meglio alla seguente domanda:

_Era stata disattenzione?_

Sguardo spesso assente.

Ride solo dopo aver esitato quando viene raccontata una barzelletta.

Ha dovuto essere apostrofato più di una volta da tre diverse persone prima di reagire.

In circostanze normali, John era un libro aperto per Sherlock, nessuna sfida lì. Ma oggi c'era qualcosa di... diverso in lui. Sherlock lo sapeva. Semplicemente non riusciva a identificare cosa fosse. Il mistero gli fece battere forte il cuore.

Ovviamente il motivo era il mistero irrisolto. Cos'altro avrebbe potuto essere? Non faceva un'overdose di cerotti alla nicotina da un po’ e non aveva corso né mangiato troppo. Per non parlare dell'esistenza di un nuovo serial killer.

Sherlock rivolse di nuovo la sua attenzione a quello che stava succedendo dentro di sé. Sì, il suo battito cardiaco era leggermente elevato, simile alla scoperta della seconda vittima di un serial killer... anche se non era ancora chiaro se si trattasse veramente di omicidi in serie o meno.

Registrò un movimento ai margini del proprio campo visivo e smise di analizzarsi il battito cardiaco. Sì, la donna era appesa al collo di John.

Fu facile per Sherlock osservare anche questo bacio senza che John, o nessun altro, se ne accorgesse. Le sue labbra si arricciarono in un sorriso sprezzante. Come se qualcuno dello Yard avesse mai notato qualcosa se non saltava su e giù proprio sotto il loro naso.

Sherlock osservò con interesse la progressione del bacio, arrivando ancora una volta alla stessa conclusione della prima volta. Invece di concentrarsi sulla donna, John lo stava guardando.

I denti di Sherlock affondarono pensosamente nel suo labbro inferiore. Due su due.

Erano dati sufficienti per una deduzione conclusiva? Decise che era necessaria un’altra prova per giungere a una conclusione. Ma visto che si stava facendo tardi, avrebbe dovuto sbrigarsi.

Con la coda dell'occhio, seguì John finché non si avvicinò a un altro rametto di vischio pochi minuti dopo. Sherlock scosse lentamente la testa.

Doveva essere disattenzione, perché John non era stato così contento del bacio. Oh, aveva sorriso ed era stato gentile... ma per Sherlock era facile vedere attraverso quella facciata. Aveva visto il sorriso gentile di John abbastanza spesso da essere in grado di distinguerlo da un sorriso vero e sincero, uno che gli illuminava gli occhi.

John stasera non era davvero del tutto presente. Ma Sherlock non aveva intenzione di lamentarsi. Avrebbe solo reso il suo esperimento molto più semplice.

Sherlock si unì a un gruppo di segretarie ubriache che aveva già individuato mezz'ora prima e che aveva cercato di evitare fino a quel momento. Due o tre parole veloci, un ampio sorriso, un po’ di pacche sulla testa, e la più ubriaca di loro stava andando da John.

Naturalmente, anche questa volta Sherlock fu in grado di osservare senza essere visto.

Tre su tre.

Non poteva essere una coincidenza. Se non era una coincidenza, allora era uno schema, una procedura, un sistema... e la verità.

_John lo voleva._

Eccola di nuovo. Quella vibrazione alla bocca dello stomaco. Irritato, Sherlock ci premette sopra la mano. Si tastò casualmente l'addome. Niente. La vibrazione continuò. Non era esattamente spiacevole, ma...

Sherlock scosse la testa, come per scacciare una mosca fastidiosa. Non aveva tempo per affrontare l'idiozia del suo corpo. Era impegnato con una catena di prove, qui. Tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno era l'ultimo anello: una confessione.

Sherlock fu colto da un'ondata di eccitazione. Che serata illuminante e divertente! E aveva pensato che si sarebbe annoiato.

Sgattaiolò inosservato fuori nel corridoio; lì, premette uno dei numeri di chiamata rapida sul suo cellulare. Quando si collegò, parlò a bassa voce: "Signora Hudson, non dica niente, ascolti e basta." Una marea di parole dall'altra parte rese impossibile a Sherlock dire qualcosa. Si arrese e ascoltò, rispondendo alle sue domande quando appropriato. "Sì, stiamo bene. No, non è successo niente. Signora Hudson! Ascolti. Non parli. Ha del vischio in casa? Se no, se ne procuri un po’. Immediatamente."

"Sì, certo che ho del vischio," rispose la signora Hudson in tono di rimprovero. "Fortuna per te, Sherlock, perché non saprei dove trovarne un po’ a quest'ora della notte."

Sherlock alzò con impazienza gli occhi al cielo.

"Non è importante,” disse bruscamente. "Ora ascolti con attenzione, signora Hudson. Appenda i rametti davanti alla nostra porta."

"La vostra porta? Intendi la porta del tuo appartamento? O la porta di casa?" chiese la signora Hudson.

"Il nostro appartamento, ovviamente! Perché dovrei volere il vischio sopra l'ingresso della casa?" rispose indignato Sherlock. "John è timido." Non era esattamente vero, ma spiegava facilmente i fatti di base del comportamento conflittuale di John nelle ultime settimane. Il resto non erano affari della signora Hudson. Probabilmente non avrebbe capito tutto comunque.

Uno stridio all'altro capo della linea fece sì che Sherlock scostasse inorridito il telefono lontano dall'orecchio.

"Oh, vuoi baciarlo, ragazzaccio che sei," lo rimproverò con entusiasmo la signora Hudson. "Vado subito ad appendere il vischio. Spero solo che la mia anca..."

"Non importa," ringhiò Sherlock.

"Be’, mi piacerebbe vedere te," lo tormentò la signora Hudson. "Ho solo una domanda... Avete ancora bisogno della seconda camera da letto, e d'ora in poi ci sarà così tanto rumore ogni sera?"

"Erano due domande, signora Hudson," la corresse Sherlock. Non sentiva particolarmente il bisogno di rispondere a nessuna dei due. "E ora vada ad appendere il maledetto vischio. E non esca quando torniamo a casa."

La signora Hudson rise.

"Giovane amore... sempre così impetuoso!"

Amore? Buon Dio... cos'altro si avrebbero inventata? _Amore!_ Sherlock quasi rise con disprezzo. Lui stava solo completando la sua catena di prove.

"È un esperimento, signora Hudson."

"Cosa? Ma Sherlock..."

Sherlock riattaccò. Teneva molto alla signora Hudson, ma a volte lo innervosiva sul serio. Scoprì di essere giusto un po’ agitato. Era il pensiero che John lo avrebbe baciato? O era colpa della signora Hudson, lei e il suo discorso sull’amore? Secondo Sherlock, l'amore era uno dei miti più sopravvalutati dell'umanità. Nella migliore delle ipotesi, era stato un trucco dell'evoluzione in modo che l'Homo Sapiens non considerasse la propria prole come una comoda fonte di cibo.

Tuttavia, non c'era dubbio che fosse eccitato. Non così eccitato come poco prima della risoluzione di un caso, ma ci andava abbastanza vicino.

Un po’ perso nei suoi pensieri, l’occhio gli cadde sulla sua mano destra e notò che aveva ancora in mano il bicchiere di vino. Lo portò con decisione alle labbra e lo trangugiò. Se ne pentì all’istante. Menta piperita. Aveva urgente bisogno di una pastiglia di menta piperita. Dopotutto, non voleva mettere in pericolo il suo piano per l'alitosi.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Un'ora dopo, John e Sherlock erano davanti alla porta del loro appartamento. Con una rapida occhiata, Sherlock si assicurò che la signora Hudson avesse eseguito le sue istruzioni, e si posizionò in modo da trovarsi direttamente sotto il vischio.

John nel frattempo aveva aperto la porta e la teneva spalancata per lui.

"Sherlock, perché sei ancora lì? La porta è aperta,” disse con uno sguardo confuso. "Eri tu quello che aveva tanta fretta di tornare a casa."

Sherlock era sorpreso di non avere una risposta a questo. Rimase lì e cercò di sembrare intelligente e distaccato.

John si guardò intorno, probabilmente cercando di trovare una spiegazione per il suo comportamento. John... sempre così pratico. Sempre alla ricerca di influenze esterne. Infine, scoprì il vischio.

"Sei sotto del vischio," rimarcò senza che fosse necessario.

Sherlock non poté farne a meno. Alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Credi davvero che non lo sapessi?” disse con impazienza.

John lo guardò con sospetto.

"Stai lì apposta." Si accigliò. "Perché?" chiese.

"È un esperimento," replicò Sherlock. Era la prima cosa che gli era venuta in mente, e non era nemmeno una bugia. Era stato un esperimento. Voleva la conferma della sua ipotesi. Doveva semplicemente sapere se aveva ragione.

"Un esperimento," ripeté John in tono piatto.

"Sì,” disse Sherlock, e aspettò, teso. Notò che le sue labbra si stavano aprendo senza che nemmeno lui ci pensasse. Interessante. Dopo avrebbe dovuto ricordarsi di misurare il polso di John.

I suoi occhi corsero su John. Sguardo chiaro e concentrato. Pupille dilatate. Respirazione aumentata. Oh, anche quella piccola macchia rossa sulla sua guancia sinistra che si vedeva solo quando John era eccitato.

Stava per succedere. Sherlock sentì che anche la sua frequenza respiratoria aumentava. _"Chiaramente perché sto per ricevere la conferma della correttezza della mia deduzione,”_ pensò tra sé.

John fece effettivamente un piccolo passo verso di lui e socchiuse perfino la bocca. Ma poi si fermò di colpo, girò sui tacchi e si addentrò nell'appartamento senza dire una parola.

Sherlock lo guardò, confuso. Di cosa si trattava? Era stato tutto lì... Tutti i segni dell'eccitazione erano stati lì. Anche quello sguardo nei suoi occhi... era stato più che chiaro a così breve distanza. Sembrava che... stesse guardando qualcosa di molto allettante. Allora perché non l'aveva fatto?

Sherlock lo seguì nell'appartamento. Si sentiva irrequieto e irritato. Aveva bisogno di risposte. John era ancora in piedi nell'ingresso, appendendo la giacca.

"Perché..." iniziò Sherlock, ma non andò oltre.

"Sai già qualsiasi altra cosa!" lo interruppe con rabbia John.

Perché John era arrabbiato? Era lui che avrebbe potuto averne motivo, ora che la sua procedura sperimentale attentamente pianificata si era rivelata inutile.

Le labbra di John erano premute insieme in una linea sottile e le sue braccia erano incrociate sul petto in modo difensivo.

"Certo che so sempre tutto! Proprio per questo...” disse Sherlock, ma fu di nuovo interrotto.

"Quindi sei rimasto in piedi sotto il vischio, di proposito, per farti baciare da me. Giusto?” chiese John, come se fosse un'accusa rabbiosa.

"Io..." Di nuovo, Sherlock non fu in grado di tirare fuori niente. Stava diventando sempre più fastidioso. John di solito pendeva da ogni sua parola. Il fatto che continuasse a interromperlo lo portò alla conclusione che fosse davvero molto turbato. Ma perché? John voleva baciarlo. Ma John aveva anche - del tutto ridicoli - scrupoli morali. Sherlock gli aveva dato la scusa perfetta con il vischio. Allora cos’era andato storto? Avrebbe dovuto funzionare!

"Come ti è venuta l'idea che avrei potuto baciarti?!" gli buttò addosso John.

"Allo Yard hai continuato a guardarmi," rispose Sherlock, sconcertato. John avrebbe provato a negarlo?

John lo guardò a bocca aperta.

"Certo che ti stavo guardando! Cosa..."

Questa volta fu Sherlock a interromperlo.

"Ogni volta che una di quelle donne ti baciava sotto il vischio, tenevi gli occhi aperti e guardavi _me_ invece di concentrarti su di _loro_ ,” spiegò in tono di constatazione. Alla fine i fatti erano stati esposti sul tavolo. John ora non avrebbe potuto fare a meno di inchinarsi alla logica.

"Come..." iniziò John, si fermò, poi continuò con le guance rosso vivo, "Non avresti potuto vederlo! Mi davi le spalle!"

Sherlock inarcò le sopracciglia. John era davvero così lento? Sospirò piano. Va bene, avrebbe dovuto illuminarlo.

"John... c'erano molte superfici riflettenti in quella stanza. So cos’ho visto." Sherlock era interessato a vedere il modo in cui il petto di John si alzava e abbassava. Respirava più forte. Era ancora dovuto alla rabbia? O era l'accettazione inconscia di una sconfitta inevitabile?

"E così sei arrivato alla brillante conclusione che volevo baciarti?!" John gridò, la sua rabbia non era stata attenuata. "Te, tra tutte le persone?!"

Sherlock sbatté le palpebre sorpreso. Che cosa era preso a John, stasera?

"È l'unica logica..."

"Non sono un esperimento!" urlò John così forte che Sherlock sentì un leggero ronzio nelle orecchie. Prima che potesse reagire, John si era diretto alla sua stanza.

Sherlock non riuscì ad afferrarlo. Invece, si ritrovò con la porta sbattuta dritto davanti alla faccia.

Il comportamento di John era un mistero per lui. Invece di essere baciato, stava lì in piedi fuori da una porta chiusa come un amante rifiutato in una recita della terza media. Almeno John non aveva chiuso la porta a chiave, l'avrebbe sentito. Ma cosa si faceva in un caso come questo? Sherlock non si era mai trovato in una situazione del genere prima, ma sapeva che a John piaceva parlare. Avrebbe dovuto parlargli.

Alzò la mano e picchiò leggermente con le nocche contro la porta.

"John?" chiamò a bassa voce e, sperava, in modo conciliante.

"No!" venne la risposta dall'interno.

Sherlock lanciò un'occhiataccia alla porta e all'inflessibile maniglia. Perché quella sera niente stava andando come aveva programmato? John era stato di umore molto difficile tutto il giorno. Forse avrebbe dovuto riprovare l’indomani. D'altra parte... stanotte non avrebbe riposato, non con questa incertezza che incombeva su di lui. Era quasi come quella volta con le pillole di veleno del tassista. Ancora oggi stava meditando su quel mistero irrisolto. Il colpo di John aveva fatto cadere entrambe le pillole sul pavimento, ed era stato impossibile dire quale Sherlock avesse scelto.

_John_. Oh giusto. Dandosi una scossa, Sherlock tornò al presente. La sua mente doveva essersi allontanata per un po’. Sherlock decise di andare fino in fondo a questa faccenda stanotte. Non esisteva che fosse gravato da un altro mistero irrisolto come quello delle pillole letali.

Bussò di nuovo alla porta. Questa volta un po’ più insistentemente.

"John, io..."

"No!"

Sherlock scrollò le spalle e prese una carta di credito. Se John voleva essere così irragionevole, non aveva altra scelta che forzare la serratura.

Ma non appena si fu chinato sentì dall'altra parte: "E non pensare nemmeno a scassinarla!"

John spalancò la porta, lo guardò con occhi pieni di scintille rabbiose e strappò la carta di credito dalle sue dita improvvisamente insensibili.

Ancora una volta, la porta gli fu sbattuta in faccia, e questa volta John chiuse anche a chiave. Sherlock si alzò e ascoltò. All’interno della stanza un cassetto fu aperto, quindi richiuso con forza superflua. Risuonò uno stridio metallico.

Cassetto.

Quello con le bende.

Metallo?

Forbici!

"John!" gridò Sherlock e picchiò sulla porta con il palmo della mano. "Prima di tagliare quella carta di credito... non è mia! Appartiene a Mycroft!"

Sherlock aspettò diversi secondi, sentendo montare in sé qualcosa come un principio di panico. Non era stato facile rubare la carta di credito a Mycroft e non era nemmeno riuscito a usarla, fino ad allora. Sperava che...

La porta si aprì e John gli si presentò davanti con un'espressione stranamente stanca. Gli allungò la carta di credito. C'era già un piccolo taglio sul bordo, ma non era stata danneggiata sul serio.

Sherlock riprese la carta.

"Lo vuoi. Lo sai che lo vuoi,” disse Sherlock.

John lo guardò in silenzio. Sherlock questa volta non riuscì a leggere la sua faccia, il che lo infastidì infinitamente; lo fece anche sentire giusto un po’ insicuro.

"Fa’ a modo tuo," sbuffò Sherlock. "Ma otterrò delle prove."

John scosse adagio la testa.

"No, non le avrai,” disse con rara irrevocabilità e con una calma sorprendente, dato che era arrivata sulla scia di una tale dimostrazione di rabbia. "Mi rifiuto di far parte di questo esperimento."

La certezza di Sherlock nella propria vittoria vacillò di fronte a tale determinazione. Ma decise di non lasciare nulla d’intentato. Sollevò il mento un po’ più in alto.

"Vedremo,” disse.


	13. Uno studio sulla seduzione

Il giorno dopo, Sherlock fece quello che aveva sempre fatto di fronte a un problema insolubile. Lo studiò. Non si prese nemmeno il tempo per vestirsi. Fin dalle prime ore del mattino, era stato seduto in pigiama e, poiché non riusciva a trovare la sua vestaglia, avvolto in un lenzuolo, concentrandosi più che poteva sul suo laptop.

Ad un certo punto, John gli aveva parlato, ma Sherlock non aveva ascoltato, dato che aveva filtrato tutti i rumori esterni per concentrarsi in modo univoco sul problema. Per evitare ulteriori disturbi, Sherlock gli aveva detto di stare zitto. Sorprendentemente, John aveva in effetti obbedito alla direttiva e Sherlock stava facendo buoni progressi nella sua ricerca quando d’improvviso trovò la signora Hudson in piedi accanto a sé.

Il fatto che si stesse torcendo le mani era un chiaro segno di quanto fosse turbata. Sherlock cercò di ignorarla nella vaga speranza che sarebbe andata a seccare John, ma poi lei iniziò a parlare.

"Sherlock! Cos’hai fatto?!" chiese, praticamente in lacrime.

Sherlock spostò lo sguardo dallo schermo alla sua padrona di casa, leggermente irritato.

"Signora Hudson,” disse, in tono non scortese, "non può bussare?"

"Ho bussato!" rispose lei indignata. "Non l'hai sentito. Come al solito."

"John avrebbe..."

"È proprio questo il punto!" gridò lei. "John se n’è andato!" Lo fissò con uno sguardo duro. "Che cos’hai combinato, adesso? Vi ho sentiti litigare ieri sera."

"Probabilmente è andato a fare la spesa." Sherlock si strinse nelle spalle. "Tornerà."

Con sua grande sorpresa, la signora Hudson gli diede una botta sulla spalla.

"Non è andato a fare la spesa. L'ho visto salire su un taxi. Aveva una valigia." Aveva le lacrime agli occhi, che asciugò con un fazzoletto. "Oh, Sherlock! Cos’hai fatto questa volta? Deve essere qualcosa di orribile, altrimenti non se ne sarebbe andato."

Andato? John se n'era andato? Perché non se n'era accorto? Aveva di nuovo continuato a parlare anche se John non c'era? Accidenti. Era tutta colpa di quel terribile dopobarba che John prediligeva. Il profumo indugiava in una stanza per ore, testimoniando olfattivamente una presenza che non c'era più.

John non avrebbe potuto andarsene. Avrebbe detto... Oh, no! Sherlock si passò entrambe le mani tra i capelli. Aveva detto qualcosa, solo che lui non aveva ascoltato.

Cos’aveva detto la signora Hudson? Una valigia. _Una_ valigia? Non avrebbe potuto mettere tutti i suoi averi in _una_ valigia. Sarebbe dovuto tornare a prendere il resto.

Ci sarebbe stato un messaggio per lui da qualche parte.

Il suo cellulare?

Sherlock controllò i suoi messaggi.

Niente.

Un biglietto?

Scritto a mano?

Sì.

Ma dove?

Cucina?

Cucina.

Sherlock balzò in piedi ed entrò in cucina. C'era il biglietto attaccato al frigorifero, coperto dalla scrittura di John.

_“Dato che probabilmente non pensavi che fosse abbastanza importante da farci spazio nel tuo geniale disco rigido... Sono via per Natale. Come ti ho detto una settimana fa. Mio zio Seamus compie sessant'anni, ha invitato tutti i parenti. Quindi, passo le vacanze con la mia famiglia. Se non è troppo disturbo, per favore mangia una volta ogni tanto e porta fuori la spazzatura._

_John"_

Il sollievo scorse attraverso l’intero corpo di Sherlock e per un breve momento le sue ginocchia si indebolirono. Sollievo? Riguardo a cosa? John era andato via per un paio di giorni e sarebbe tornato dopodomani. La signora Hudson faceva sempre molto rumore per nulla.

Sherlock si strofinò allegramente le mani. Ciò significava più tempo per lui per elaborare indisturbato la sua strategia.

"Sherlock!” gridò preoccupata la signora Hudson. "Dimmi! Che sta succedendo? Tornerà? Ti ha lasciato?"

"Certo che tornerà,” disse lui con una sicurezza quasi sdegnosa, porgendole il biglietto di John in modo che potesse vedere di persona.

Lei divorò le poche righe e si poggiò una mano sul petto per il sollievo.

"Grazie a Dio," sospirò. "Stavo già pensando chissà cosa... dopo che voi due avete litigato così forte ieri sera." Si guardò intorno, ma Sherlock era già barricato di nuovo dietro il suo laptop e aveva spento il resto del mondo.

"Sarà meglio che gli prepari qualcosa da mangiare, allora... non ci penserà altrimenti," mormorò a se stessa. "Non vogliamo che sia tutto pelle e ossa quando il suo John torna."

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Sherlock aveva scoperto tramite sms quando John sarebbe tornato. Sarebbe dovuto essere tra circa mezz'ora.

Sherlock aveva sfruttato il tempo che aveva a disposizione per documentarsi a fondo su ogni aspetto della seduzione. All'inizio, non era del tutto sicuro su come avrebbe dovuto ottenere il risultato desiderato - che era, se ci si pensava, già raggiunto - ma dopo aver seguito una serie di collegamenti Internet, era finalmente finito su un pagina dall'improbabile titolo _“Seduzione per Principianti”._ In realtà non voleva sedurre John, ma i metodi proposti sembravano essere fondamentalmente sia pratici che promettenti. Per questo motivo, aveva continuato a fare ricerche in questo senso e aveva studiato tutti i meccanismi necessari. Era convinto che fosse solo questione di tempo prima che John capitolasse.

Il suo progetto sperimentale consisteva in cinque fasi, ma non pensava di dover procedere oltre la Fase Tre.

Controllò un'ultima volta con occhio critico se stesso e il proprio posizionamento. Aveva drappeggiato il suo corpo sul divano. La schiena era appoggiata al bracciolo, il piede sinistro appoggiato sul sedile, la gamba piegata. La sua gamba destra, d'altra parte, era allungata giù dal divano, con solo il tallone che toccava il pavimento. Le sue gambe erano aperte. Sherlock era piuttosto soddisfatto di se stesso. Le linee delle sue gambe avrebbero portato automaticamente l'occhio dell'osservatore all'inguine.

Teneva il violino inclinato contro il petto, e anche l'estremità inferiore dello strumento enfatizzava la linea fino all'inguine.

Indossava i pantaloni neri più aderenti che fosse stato in grado di trovare, abbinati alla sua camicia viola scuro, che aveva sbottonato fino all'ombelico. I suoi riccioli, con l'aiuto di un po’ di cera per lo styling, erano arruffati ad arte, e le sue labbra erano leggermente brillanti, e quindi seducenti. Almeno questo era ciò che aveva affermato la pubblicità del lucidalabbra. Era incredibile quello che si poteva imparare dalle riviste per adolescenti.

La sua intera postura avrebbe dovuto attirare l'attenzione e trasmettere un invito. Sherlock sperava che John fosse puntuale, perché nonostante quanto tutto fosse carino, era maledettamente scomodo.

Passi sulle scale!

Tempo?

Dieci minuti troppo presto.

John?

Signora Hudson?

Sherlock gemette irritato. Negli ultimi due giorni aveva cercato di fargli da mamma. Per lo più era riuscito a escluderla, ma lei aveva continuato a entrare nell'appartamento. Lo sapeva perché in cucina continuava a trovare piatti con panini o ciotoline di minestra fredda.

No, non la signora Hudson.

I passi erano troppo...

Sì.

L'ottavo scalino scricchiolò in quel modo caratteristico.

John.

Sherlock s’irrigidì all'improvviso. Perché stava diventando nervoso? Naturalmente... l'entusiasmo che precedeva un nuovo esperimento, il cui esito era incerto ma promettente.

Sherlock si morse le labbra per aumentare il flusso sanguigno. Le labbra rosse apparentemente segnalavano la disponibilità a baciare. Come notato in precedenza, era fantastico...

La porta.

Tintinnio di chiavi.

Chiavi?

Ah, ora John aveva notato che la porta era aperta.

Il suo battito cardiaco aumentò e sentì qualcosa che gli si agitava tra le gambe.

_'Oh per favore! Non adesso!'_ pensò Sherlock, infastidito. Non aveva bisogno di un'erezione in questa fase dell'esperimento. Avrebbe alterato del tutto i parametri. Perché il suo pene trovava sempre il momento più inopportuno per rendere nota la sua presenza? John sarebbe tornato a tutti i suoi vecchi schemi di comportamento e lui si sarebbe preso tutta questa briga per niente.

Pensa a qualcosa di non erotico.

Subito.

Anderson.

Sherlock tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Era stato estremamente efficace.

"Sherlock? Ci sei?” gridò John.

"Soggiorno!” disse Sherlock, irritato dalla vibrazione che stava iniziando alla bocca dello stomaco. Non era più tanto una vibrazione; gli ricordava più i tamburi somali. Negli ultimi giorni non ne era stato infastidito. Se continuava così, avrebbe dovuto consultare un medico. Questo, qualunque cosa fosse, avrebbe avuto un effetto negativo sulla sua concentrazione a lungo termine.

"Spero che tu non abbia..." Proprio in quel momento, John entrò in soggiorno. Sherlock non avrebbe mai saputo come sarebbe finita quella frase, dal momento che John si fermò sulla soglia come se fosse stato colpito da un fulmine, fissando Sherlock, e la sua curata posizione, con la bocca spalancata.

Sherlock era internamente esultante. Avrebbe anche potuto essere in grado di completare l'esperimento stasera. La reazione di John non permetteva nessun’altra conclusione.

C'erano tutti i segni dell'eccitazione. Persino il suo battito di ciglia era rallentato. Era ora di colpirlo con l’artiglieria pesante.

"Sì, John?" strascicò Sherlock, rendendo la sua voce una terza maggiore più bassa del solito.

Sherlock poté vedere John che deglutiva a fatica al suono della sua voce... il suo pomo d'Adamo ondeggiò abbastanza chiaramente.

Sherlock si sentiva un po’ febbricitante. Ne prese subito atto, leggermente sorpreso, salvando i dati per analizzarli in seguito. Sarebbe successo da un momento all'altro. John stava per fare quell'unico, importantissimo passo verso di lui. Sherlock conosceva John: tutto ciò che sarebbe servito era quel passo, e poi la decisione sarebbe stata presa e non ci sarebbe stato ritorno.

John si schiarì la gola e rimase dov'era.

"Harry ti saluta,” disse con voce roca. Si schiarì di nuovo la gola. "Io... mi limiterò a disfare le valigie, allora... e... c'è qualcosa da mangiare in frigo? Oppure... dovrei ordinarci qualcosa? Cinese, forse?"

"Indiano," rispose automaticamente Sherlock, guardando incredulo mentre John si voltava e lasciava la stanza.

Sherlock identificò la sensazione che si scatenò in sé come delusione. Perché il suo piano non aveva funzionato? Avrebbe dovuto funzionare! Immerso nei suoi pensieri, abbandonò la sua posa seducente e si sdraiò interamente sul divano. Le sue dita pizzicarono le corde del violino senza fondersi in una melodia riconoscibile.

Dopo un'intensa riflessione, dovette ammettere che John, di solito così schietto, affidabile e facile da leggere, stava ponendosi in qualcosa di misterioso, avendo frustrato i suoi piani due volte.

Un sorriso felice gli passò sulle labbra. Un mistero.

Che meraviglia! Almeno non si sarebbe annoiato tra ora e Capodanno. Non si aspettava che ci sarebbero stati nuovi casi: come sempre in questo periodo dell'anno, tutta la Gran Bretagna era seduta sotto l'albero di Natale, unita in un nauseante sentimentalismo dolciastro... persino i criminali. Sherlock lo sapeva per dolorosa esperienza. Gli avvocati divorzisti erano gli unici la cui attività cresceva in modo misurabile, insieme ai reparti ospedalieri di pronto soccorso, sebbene i casi generalmente riguardassero reati come la violenza domestica, spesso in combinazione con l'abuso di alcol. In altre parole, niente a cui Sherlock fosse interessato, tanto meno interessato a risolvere.

In genere, quindi, le vacanze erano un periodo in cui il suo spirito irrequieto si torceva per mancanza di stimoli esterni, ma quest'anno John, a sua insaputa, gli aveva regalato il miglior dono di Natale di sempre: una sfida per il suo genio!

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

_Note sperimentali (continua)_

_Fase 2 effettuata oggi. Esperimento impostato mentre il soggetto faceva colazione._

_Doccia alternata calda / fredda._

_Capezzoli stimolati per aumentare il flusso sanguigno._

_Capelli inumiditi e sistemati con le dita._

_Parte inferiore del corpo scarsamente coperta da un piccolo asciugamano._

_Gocce d'acqua distribuite in modo strategico sulla parte superiore del corpo. Corretta direzione dei rivoli verso l'ombelico._

_Lucidalabbra._

_Uscito dal bagno. Entrato in soggiorno. Mi sono seduto per colazione._

_Osservazioni:_

_Il soggetto ha mostrato di nuovo tutti i segni dell’eccitazione._

_Anche stavolta non ha agito. Invece mi ha consigliato di indossare una vestaglia prima di prendere un raffreddore._

_oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo_

_Note sperimentali (continua)_

_La fase 3 si è estesa su diversi giorni._

_Presentato al soggetto solo in boxer ad ogni occasione._

_La variazione finale ha comportato un ulteriore passaggio: mezza erezione e un punto umido strategico nel mezzo dei boxer._

_Unica reazione durante l'intera fase: ritirata frettolosa dalla stanza, distogliere freneticamente lo sguardo, urla furiose del tipo: "Gesù Cristo, Sherlock! Metti addosso qualcosa!”_

_La fase 3 non è stata all'altezza delle aspettative; risultati classificati ancora più negativi rispetto alla Fase 1._

_oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo_

_Note sperimentali (continua)_

_Fase 4._

_Avrebbe dovuto funzionare!_

_Tutto era perfetto. Il riscaldamento era stato alzato. Al massimo. Faceva un caldo disgustoso nel soggiorno. La mia camicia verde aveva macchie di sudore sotto le ascelle. Nonostante la indossassi completamente aperta, sopra i miei pantaloni neri attillati._

_Leggera pellicola di sudore sul labbro superiore e sulla fronte._

_Capezzoli stimolati per renderli più scuri e prominenti._

_Assunta posa presumibilmente seducente sul divano._

_Il soggetto è tornato a casa dalla clinica e poteva essere sentito lamentarsi già nel corridoio per il caldo torrido, quindi è entrato in soggiorno._

_Ho confermato che faceva davvero abbastanza caldo e ho mentito sul fatto che il riscaldamento fosse rotto. È qui che è iniziato l'esperimento vero e proprio._

_Cubetti di ghiaccio._

_Ne ho leccato uno, l'ho succhiato, l'ho massaggiato sulla gola, sul collo e sul petto. Di tanto in tanto gemevo di piacere._

_Dannazione, avrebbe dovuto funzionare._

_John mostrava... Il soggetto mostrava chiari segni di erezione. Era ben visibile fin dall'altra parte della stanza e io so perché è corso così in fretta in camera sua. Ah!_

_Forse sono io?_

_Aveva detto:_ "Perché dovrei volere baciare TE?"

_È solo_ ME _che non vuole baciare?"_

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Prima che potesse iniziare la Fase 5, in Baker Street si presentò un nuovo cliente, incaricando Sherlock di recuperare documenti e fotografie.

"La stanno ricattando,” stabilì Sherlock, già annoiato. Il caso era meglio di niente, però. Il nuovo anno era già iniziato e non aveva fatto un briciolo di progresso con John. Una pausa avrebbe potuto fargli bene.

"Be’...” disse l'uomo. "Sì... mi stanno ricattando."

"Di cosa sono le foto?” chiese Sherlock.

"Oh, questo è..." il cliente esitò.

John intervenne a questo punto.

"Sherlock, non sono proprio affari nostri."

Sherlock sbuffò.

"E come facciamo a sapere se troviamo le foto giuste?" chiese, irritato per una tale... mancanza di previdenza. Avrebbe voluto dire _stupidità_ , ma John non era stupido. Almeno non di solito.

"Oh,” disse John.

"Sì... Oh," lo imitò bruscamente Sherlock prima di voltarsi di nuovo verso il loro cliente. "Allora di cosa sono? Sesso? Droghe? Minori? Catene? Fruste? Donne? Uomini? Armi?" insistette con impazienza.

L'uomo era impallidito.

"No, no... mio Dio," protestò con gli occhi spalancati. "Sono solo foto di me... e altri documenti che riguardano solo me... Vedi... io ero... io... Il mio nome non è sempre stato George. Sono nato Cynthia. Io ho fatto tutte le operazioni e... il mio documento dice George... ma... il mio datore di lavoro non ne ha idea e... questo ricattatore mi sta minacciando con..." L'uomo, vicino alle lacrime, passò una fotografia a Sherlock in cui era visibile una giovane donna.

Ora era il turno di Sherlock di sembrare colpito. Supponeva che avrebbe dovuto vergognarsi del modo in cui aveva condotto l'intervista. Una rapida occhiata a John... sguardo di disapprovazione. Rimprovero. Sì. La vergogna era la strada da percorrere.

Sherlock si schiarì la gola.

"Ha altre informazioni che potrebbero aiutarci?"

L'uomo annuì incerto e porse a Sherlock una cartella. Sherlock sfogliò i contenuti. Copie del suo certificato di nascita, alcuni duplicati di altri documenti e le lettere di ricatto.

"Va bene, abbiamo tutto. Ci pensiamo noi e la ricontatteremo tra pochi giorni." Sherlock si alzò e tese la mano al cliente.

L'uomo la prese con gratitudine e la strinse.

"Sarà in grado di farlo?"

Sherlock sorrise.

"Ci può contare."

Quando il cliente se ne fu andato, John chiese: "Sai chi lo sta ricattando?"

"Ho un'idea generale," rispose Sherlock, sedendosi con il suo laptop.

"Be’?"

"Cosa, be’?" rispose distrattamente Sherlock.

"Hai intenzione di condividere con me? O dovrei solo correrti dietro senza fiato?" ribatté sarcastico John.

Le parole evocarono un sorriso sul viso di Sherlock. Almeno John voleva ancora partecipare attivamente alle indagini. Era qualcosa. Non riusciva a trovarlo completamente ripugnante.

"Ci sono tre o quattro seri commercianti in segreti,” spiegò Sherlock. "Probabilmente è uno di loro... e ho la sensazione... è probabile che sia Charlie Milverton." Si picchiettò il naso. "Ti interessa un po’ di violazione della legge? Potrebbe essere pericoloso."

John sogghignò.

"Pericoloso? La parola magica. Sai fin troppo bene come manipolarmi."

Il sorriso di Sherlock si attenuò un po’.

_"Se solo fosse vero_ ,” pensò con amarezza.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Tre giorni dopo, John e Sherlock erano in fuga dalla polizia, a seguito di un'irruzione notturna da Charlie Milverton che non era andata esattamente secondo i piani. Sherlock era davanti; seguendo il forte ansimare, John era proprio dietro di lui, felicemente. Una sirena della polizia, troppo vicina, interruppe il silenzio della notte.

Il cervello di Sherlock cercava febbrilmente una via di fuga. Una mappa di Londra si dipanò nella sua mente. Dovevano levarsi dall'arteria principale.

Sinistra.

Scala di sicurezza.

Rotta.

Dannazione!

Dritto.

Recinzione.

Continua.

Le sirene erano ancora lì! Quando avrebbero rinunciato?

Freni.

Portiere d’auto.

Scarpe.

Due paia.

Merda.

Inseguimento a piedi.

Destra.

Scale.

Cortile.

Box auto.

Destra.

Destra.

Il primo grido di avvertimento.

"Fermi! Polizia!"

"Sherlock! Fai qualcosa!"

Meraviglioso.

John in preda al panico.

Ciò favoriva sicuramente la riflessione.

Concentrati, Sherlock!

Sinistra.

Dall'altra parte dell'incrocio.

Clacson frenetici.

"Sherlock!"

"Polizia!"

Destra.

Pub.

Cucina.

Grida sorprese e imprecazioni rabbiose.

Il cuoco.

Avrebbe dovuto prevederlo.

Uscita sul retro.

Destra.

Sinistra.

Vicolo.

Cassonetto per rifiuti.

Perfetto.

Sherlock trascinò John dietro il bidone della spazzatura, ed entrambi trattennero il respiro. Non potevano più sentire le sirene della volante, ma i passi degli agenti di polizia riecheggiavano ancora per le strade... e si fermarono di colpo.

"Dannazione, dove sono andati?"

"Non ne ho idea. Devono essere scomparsi nel nulla."

Passi che si allontanavano, voci che si attenuavano.

John, che espirava sollevato.

Fu solo ora che Sherlock si rese conto di quanto fossero vicini l'uno all'altro. Dal nulla, i tamburi pulsanti iniziarono a risuonargli nella bocca dello stomaco. Il suo cuore perse un battito e la sua bocca si seccò. I loro corpi erano premuti l'uno contro l'altro per tutta la loro lunghezza. Tutto quello che John doveva fare era inclinare un po’ la testa...

"C’è mancato poco,” disse John con un fischio sommesso.

"Giusto un briciolo," ammise Sherlock. La sua respirazione accelerò leggermente e la sua testa dava la sensazione di essere stranamente vuota. Perché non si era mai accorto di quanto blu scuro e profondi fossero gli occhi grigio-blu di John alla luce della luna? E da quando aveva quel sottile anello marrone chiaro intorno alle pupille? Le sue pupille erano dilatate o lo sembravano soltanto in quella luce fioca?

John rise.

"Perché hai dovuto prendere e giocare a fare il ladro?" chiese.

Sherlock si leccò le labbra. Era nervoso? Le sue labbra erano secche? Perché non aveva pensato di portare con sé il lucidalabbra? Perché questo non l’aveva pianificato. Forse era stato quello il problema fin dall'inizio? Aveva pianificato troppo. Concesso troppo poco alla casualità?

"Adesso abbiamo i documenti,” disse Sherlock. Anche se non era più interessato al caso. La vista delle labbra di John così vicine alle sue era più che un po’ distraente.

"Un altro caso chiuso con successo." John sospirò di sollievo.

Ci fu un silenzio totale per diversi secondi. Sherlock sapeva che questo era uno di quei momenti che le altre persone chiamavano _magia_ , che si verificavano in ognuno di quei film sdolcinati che John amava guardare di tanto in tanto.

Senza nemmeno pensarci, le labbra di Sherlock si aprirono leggermente e aspettò, in attesa e solo un po’ apprensivo, che John lo baciasse. Questa volta doveva succedere. Dopo tutto, era un _Momento_.

Ma non successe niente.

"Perché non funziona?!" gridò Sherlock per l'improvvisa frustrazione.

John sembrava confuso riguardo al suo sfogo.

"Che cosa?" chiese. "Cosa non funziona?"

"Perché non mi hai ancora baciato?!" Sherlock gli lanciò la domanda da un milione di sterline.

"Perché dovrei?” gridò in risposta John, agitato.

"Perché lo vuoi!" insistette Sherlock ostinatamente.

John gli lanciò uno sguardo valutativo con una calma che sembrò decisamente inquietante.

"Come fai a saperlo?" chiese infine.

"Come... Perché l'ho testato! È stato scientificamente provato! Ho provato la cosa del cubetto di ghiaccio in un bar. Ne ho ricavato più di dieci numeri di telefono! In un secondo chiunque mi avrebbe baciato!" Frugò nella tasca della giacca e tirò fuori i biglietti spiegazzati, tenendoli sotto il naso di John. "Avrei potuto avere chiunque di loro! Donne e uomini! Proprio così!" Schioccò le dita della mano libera.

"Ottimo, allora va tutto bene," replicò con freddezza John... o era sarcasmo?

"No, non è vero! Perché funziona su tutti gli altri tranne te?" Sherlock sapeva di sembrare disperato e agitato, ma in quel momento non poteva fregargliene di meno.

"Se non lo sai, allora neanche io posso aiutarti," rispose gelidamente John e - almeno così sembrò a Sherlock - leggermente deluso. Poi si voltò e se ne andò.

Sherlock lo guardò allontanarsi. Le carte spiegazzate scivolarono una ad una dalle sue dita insensibili. Un sapore stranamente amaro gli indugiava sulla lingua. Aveva freddo. Ma il motivo non era la notte di gennaio; piuttosto, era il suo sangue che si congelava fino a diventare ghiaccio, quando solo pochi secondi prima stava scorrendo nelle sue vene caldo e denso come lava. I tamburi dentro di lui si erano ammutoliti.

Qualcosa era cambiato. Lui era cambiato.

Non voleva più solo che John baciasse _lui_.

Voleva essere baciato _da_ John.

Lui stesso non era sicuro del perché questo avrebbe dovuto fare la differenza, ma la faceva.

In tutta la sua vita, Sherlock non si era mai sentito così impotente come in quel momento. Semplicemente non riusciva a capire perché John fosse così testardo. Il mistero aveva smesso di essere divertente.

Tempi disperati richiedevano misure disperate. Non importava quanto odiasse farlo, avrebbe dovuto ottenere una seconda opinione.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Le stanze erano fresche e buie e profumavano di cuoio, whisky, cera per pavimenti e tradizione.

Sherlock sapeva da che parte andare anche se non era mai stato lì prima... gli era stato descritto. Con riluttanza, ma con cupa determinazione, entrò nella stanza dove sapeva che qualcuno lo stava aspettando.

"Ah, Sherlock. La montagna è finalmente andata da Maometto."

Le labbra di Sherlock si arricciarono sdegnosamente. Quanto odiava quella voce. Nasale. Arrogante. Presuntuosa. Disgustosa.

"Siediti, Sherlock. Cosa ti porta al Club Diogene, fratellino?"


	14. Operazioni occulte

"Presumo che tu non sia qui per restituirmi la carta di credito,” osservò Mycroft con un sorriso compiaciuto. Stava tenendo in equilibrio in una mano una tazza da tè e un piattino.

"Oh, l'hai notato?” disse Sherlock mentre si sedeva di fronte a Mycroft.

Mycroft bevve placidamente un sorso dalla tazza, poi disse: "Oh, per favore. Naturalmente, l'ho bloccata subito."

"Appena ti sei accorto che mancava o appena l'ho presa?" Sherlock cercò il pelo nell'uovo.

Mycroft gli lanciò uno sguardo pungente e appoggiò con un po’ troppa decisione la tazza sul piattino. La porcellana tintinnò in modo sonoro.

"Mi restituirai le milleduecentotrentatré sterline e diciassette penny."

"Anche i diciassette penny?"

"Sherlock, risparmiami il duello verbale. Il mio tempo è prezioso,” disse irritato Mycroft e spostò il servizio da tè su un tavolino. "Cosa vuoi da me?"

Sherlock accavallò le gambe, si adagiò contro lo schienale della sedia, appoggiò il gomito sinistro sul bracciolo e si posò la punta delle dita della mano sinistra contro la tempia.

"Non sta reagendo,” disse con voce sorda.

"Temo che dovrai essere più specifico,” rispose Mycroft dopo una breve pausa.

"Reagisce, ma non agisce,” spiegò Sherlock, chiaramente non disposto a parlare in modo meno criptico. Tuttavia, per Mycroft fu abbastanza.

"Stai parlando del tuo piccolo dottore,” osservò con tono secco.

Sherlock rinunciò alla sua posizione forzatamente disinvolta e incrociò le braccia sul petto.

"Non è il mio piccolo dottore,” lo contraddisse petulante.

Mycroft sorrise con lieve divertimento.

"Sì, lo è. Altrimenti non saresti qui. La tua postura difensiva parla da sé, a proposito. Di preciso, cosa speri di spingerlo a fare?" insistette.

Sherlock sciolse imbronciato le braccia e scivolò avanti e indietro sul sedile.

"Non è importante,” tagliò corto. "Continua a dire che non è uno dei miei esperimenti."

Uno sguardo acuto scivolò su di lui.

"Hai problemi con le emozioni e vieni da me?” chiese infine Mycroft con il suo tono più spocchioso.

La postura di Sherlock s’irrigidì. Sollevò con riluttanza il mento.

"Non ho problemi con le emozioni perché non ne ho nessuna!" sbottò.

L'unica reazione di Mycroft fu un sopracciglio sollevato. Poi la sua espressione cambiò e guardò Sherlock come se lo avesse beccato a mentire.

"Mi sembra che qualcuno protesti troppo,” disse con un sorriso quasi di scherno. "Può darsi che tu provi determinati sentimenti per il tuo piccolo dottore..."

"Non è il mio piccolo dottore!" ruggì Sherlock.

Mycroft sospirò e unì le punte delle dita.

"Quod erat dimostrandum. Ed ecco la prova."

Quando Sherlock continuò a restare seduto in silenzio e ad evitare i suoi occhi, Mycroft continuò, "Dato che ti sei già preso la briga di venire da me, tanto varrebbe che mi dicessi tutto. È noioso e non ho il tempo di estrarre tutti i fatti dal tuo cervello uno alla volta,” disse, in modo relativamente gentile per lui. "Non che non potrei farlo..."

Sherlock s’ispezionò le unghie in un raro segno di imbarazzo.

"So che vuole baciarmi,” disse piano, "ma non lo farà. Ho cercato di sedurlo. Eppure non lo farà. NON LO FARÀ!” gridò. Parlando aveva finito per arrivare a uno scoppio d’ira, e picchiò il pugno contro lo spesso bracciolo imbottito della sedia.

Mycroft sbatté le palpebre e si strofinò l'orecchio destro.

"Non c'è motivo di urlare. Il mio udito è ancora eccellente," osservò in tono di rimprovero. "Almeno lo era fino a un momento fa."

Sherlock ignorò il rimprovero e si sporse in avanti sulla sedia. Guardò Mycroft direttamente negli occhi. "Cosa dovrei fare ora?" volle sapere.

Mycroft osservò con attenzione suo fratello. Strinse pensieroso le labbra e si batté un paio di volte l'angolo della bocca con la punta del dito indice.

"Tu vuoi che lui..." di proposito non completò la domanda; invece, osservò la reazione di Sherlock a ciò che era rimasto inespresso.

La stanza si offuscò davanti agli occhi di Sherlock, e John apparve nella sua mente. John. La notte scorsa. Quanto erano stati vicini. Eppure irraggiungibili. Il bacio che aveva atteso che non era mai arrivato. La sua rabbia, la sua delusione... e tutti i numeri del telefono degli avventori del bar che aveva mostrato a John per la frustrazione.

Cosa voleva? Voleva sul serio...?

Proprio in quel momento, Sherlock si rese conto che, anche se avrebbe potuto attirare chiunque in quel bar, lui non voleva nessun altro. Voleva solo John. Ma John non lo voleva. No, non era corretto. John lo voleva. Ma non stava facendo nulla al riguardo. Non stava facendo proprio niente!

Era abbastanza per farlo impazzire. Si passò stancamente una mano tra i capelli.

La voce di Mycroft lo riportò al presente.

"In altre parole, sì,” decise Mycroft con un gemito sommesso. "È meglio non dirlo alla mamma."

"Lascia fuori la mamma," rispose automaticamente Sherlock, ma il tono acido che di solito accompagnava queste parole era assente.

"Il tuo dottorino sa che vuoi che faccia... qualunque cosa sia... con te?" chiese Mycroft.

Sherlock alzò lo sguardo, leggermente perplesso.

Mycroft lo guardò, in attesa; sul suo viso era visibile solo una lieve curiosità.

"Non dimenticare che non ha il nostro intelletto,” gli disse con un tono di voce che non mancava mai di farlo uscire dai gangheri.

Lo sguardo di Sherlock divenne più concentrato e la sua espressione s’illuminò.

"È per questo che dice sempre..."

"Che non è un esperimento?" completò la frase Mycroft. "Sherlock... sto cominciando a temere per il _tuo_ intelletto,” disse nel suo solito modo paternalistico. "Anche se non è mai stato così notevole..."

Sherlock interruppe bruscamente suo fratello, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di reagire alla provocazione.

"Cosa mi consigli?"

"Io? Ancora una volta, fratellino, stai chiedendo _a me_ per un consiglio in questioni emotive?" Mycroft ridacchiò leggermente e scosse la testa, incredulo e divertito. "Sai cosa penso di queste cose. Trovo che le emozioni in generale non siano..."

"Non siano un vantaggio. Lo so." Gli occhi di Sherlock si ridussero a fessure. Il suo sguardo divenne gelido. "Se ci fosse qualcun altro a cui avrei potuto chiedere, l'avrei fatto. Credimi,” disse in tono derisorio.

"Vuoi davvero il mio consiglio?” disse Mycroft, appoggiandosi comodamente allo schienale della poltrona. I suoi gomiti erano appoggiati sui braccioli e le sue dita erano leggermente intrecciate. Stava chiaramente godendosi la situazione al massimo. "Dato che la seduzione non ha dato i suoi frutti, suggerisco un altro approccio. Un po’ antiquato... ma forse proprio quello che ha ordinato il dottore. Perché non lo conquisti?"

"Scusa?” disse Sherlock, sconcertato.

"Corteggialo," chiarì Mycroft con calma.

Qualcosa di simile alla ripugnanza attraversò il viso di Sherlock.

"Fiori, cioccolatini e cene a lume di candela?” gridò inorridito. "Mycroft! Non puoi essere serio."

Mycroft si rallegrò della reazione di suo fratello, ma si prese un momento per considerare le sue obiezioni.

"Assolutamente, sono del tutto serio. Penso che sia una buona idea. Il tuo piccolo dottore sembra essere il tipo per quel genere di cose."

Le dita di Sherlock stavano prudendo. Sarebbe stato un vero piacere cancellare quel ghigno viscido dalla faccia di suo fratello con qualche pugno ben assestato. Ma aveva ancora bisogno di lui. E una minuscola parte di lui stava pensando a sua madre. Non era una grande fan degli scontri fisici tra i suoi figli. Ed era inevitabile che Mycroft avrebbe fatto la spia su di lui. Come sempre.

"Potresti anche semplicemente dirgli ciò che provi,” suggerì Mycroft.

Sherlock decise di non degnare quell'osservazione di una risposta e si alzò. Era già alla porta quando Mycroft parlò di nuovo.

"Oh, ancora una cosa, Sherlock: quel numero con il cubetto di ghiaccio al bar... _tsk tsk tsk_ ... davvero piuttosto birichino. Ho fatto copiare i nastri di sorveglianza su DVD. Se ti interessa? O forse al tuo piccolo dottore?"

Sherlock fissò incredulo suo fratello, poi sentì il calore salirgli al viso prima di iniziare a tremare di rabbia.

Senza un'altra parola, si precipitò fuori dalla stanza e chiuse la porta alle sue spalle con un forte colpo.

La tazza di Mycroft fece un altro costoso rumore tintinnante.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Rabbia, frustrazione e confusione imperversavano in Sherlock mentre lasciava il Diogene Club. Cosa lo aveva spinto a chiedere consiglio a Mycroft?

Era stato quello? Amore? Era innamorato? Aveva perso completamente ogni capacità di pensiero razionale? La bocca di Sherlock si contorse per il disgusto. Non poteva davvero permetterselo, non nella sua professione. L'aveva sempre saputo. Ecco perché aveva fatto del suo meglio per evitare di rimanere invischiato in una relazione. E fino a quel momento aveva funzionato tutto alla perfezione. L'unico rapporto funzionale che coltivava era con il suo lavoro. Ma poi era arrivato John. Sherlock si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore. John. Era, come aveva suggerito Mycroft, innamorato di John?

Sherlock prese una decisione istintiva; chiamò un taxi e si fece portare all'ospedale St. Bart.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

"Pensavo che volessi un caffè,” disse timidamente Molly, posando una tazza sul tavolo di fronte a Sherlock. La tazza aveva sopra gattini e cuori rosa. "Nero, con tre cucchiaini di zucchero. Proprio come piace a te."

Rimase indecisa accanto a Sherlock, che stava fissando intensamente uno schermo cromatografico e ignorandola.

"Grazie...” disse lui dopo un po’, senza alzare lo sguardo né allungare la mano verso la tazza.

Molly conosceva quel tono di voce. Il genio stava lavorando e non voleva essere disturbato. Non riusciva lo stesso a decidersi ad andarsene e lasciarlo solo, però. Non sarebbe stata comunque in grado di andare avanti con il suo lavoro, sapendo che lui era solo una stanza più in basso di lei. Separato solo da un unico muro...

"Cosa... cosa stai guardando lì?" chiese, cercando di sembrare vivace e allegra.

Sherlock sbatté le palpebre e finalmente alzò lo sguardo, irritato.

"Cosa ti sembra che sia?” chiese con una totale mancanza di garbo. "Molly, di sicuro riconosci il sangue quando lo vedi."

Molly rise nervosamente.

"Oh, sì... voglio dire... certo che riconosco il sangue. Volevo dire più che altro, cosa stai cercando? Forse posso..."

"Aiutare? No, no di certo,” declinò Sherlock irritato. "È il mio stesso sangue. Capirai che non voglio che nessun altro lo tocchi." Fece un breve sorriso, ma persino Molly capì che era falso. Stava solo cercando di compiacerla in modo che lo lasciasse in pace.

"Sì, giusto... ma perché stai guardando il tuo...” disse Molly, poi tacque quando fu investita da un’occhiataccia penetrante. "Ehm, sì... capisco... vado, allora... Se hai bisogno di me, sono... solo... alla porta accanto."

Sherlock la osservò con aria assente mentre scompariva attraverso la porta come un topolino di campagna spaventato, lasciandolo finalmente solo.

Determinare i livelli di ormoni nel sangue era già abbastanza difficile senza essere costantemente interrotto, inoltre non era nemmeno la sua specialità.

Nella sua testa, Sherlock esaminò i punti salienti di uno studio che aveva letto qualche tempo prima.

_Segni di infatuazione e loro indicatori chimici:_

_Euforia (dopamina)_

_Eccitazione (adrenalina)_

_Sentimenti di felicità simili a uno sballo chimico e un profondo senso di benessere (endorfine e cortisolo)_

_Eccitazione sessuale (diminuzione dei livelli di testosterone negli uomini)_

_Aumento della produzione di feromoni_

_Diminuzione dei livelli di serotonina_

Per accertare esattamente quali fossero le proprie condizioni, Sherlock stava analizzando i livelli di dopamina, adrenalina, endorfine, cortisolo, testosterone e serotonina nel suo sangue.

Una volta che ebbe tutti i risultati dispiegati davanti a sé, stabilì di essere veramente, da un punto di vista scientifico, innamorato.

Se aggiungeva tutti gli altri indicatori, come il battito cardiaco e la respirazione (si rammaricò di non aver potuto verificare se le proprie pupille erano state dilatate la scorsa notte), il risultato fu incontrovertibile.

Era innamorato di John.

Com’era successo? Lui non aveva sentimenti! Né lui né suo fratello li avevano! O forse lui non era esattamente come Mycroft? Forse era leggermente diverso? Un po’ più simile a un normale essere umano? I ricordi della festa di Natale a Scotland Yard risalirono spontaneamente al livello di coscienza. Quella sera in lui si era agitato qualcosa. Lo aveva saputo, ma non aveva voluto riconoscerlo perché non pensava di averne uno: un cuore. Il suo cuore, secondo i risultati del test, batteva per John.

Sherlock dovette sedersi, poiché le sue gambe non reggevano più il suo peso in modo affidabile. Fissò il muro opposto con aria assente, la bocca leggermente socchiusa e la mente che correva.

Era davvero innamorato? Non c'era altra spiegazione per tutto questo? Come ci si sentiva quando si era innamorati? Era davvero amore ciò che stava provando? Sherlock non lo sapeva. Non aveva alcuna base per il confronto. O forse era più come... lussuria? Un bisogno puramente sessuale, fisico? Un desiderio che John aveva risvegliato in lui e che quindi poteva essere placato solo da John?

Sherlock sapeva che, secondo recenti studi sulle onde cerebrali, l'infatuazione causava la massima attività nell'area del cervello responsabile degli appetiti primari. Ciò avrebbe consentito di trarre la conclusione che l'emozione comunemente nota come ‘ _amore’_ , nel senso di essere infatuati, mostrava una forte correlazione con quell'imperativo biologico, almeno nella sua espressione biochimica.

Amore o biologia?

Amore o lussuria?

Sherlock non aveva una risposta, e finché John avesse continuato a essere così testardo, la domanda sarebbe rimasta irrisolta.

E questo era del tutto inaccettabile. Perché la condizione in cui si trovava attualmente era dannosa per la sua concentrazione, e quindi per il suo lavoro, e doveva essere interrotta al più presto possibile. Era come poche settimane fa, quando la sua erezione ricorrente aveva avuto un'influenza così negativa sulla sua acutezza mentale. Non era semplicemente accettabile.

Così, e adesso? Avrebbe dovuto seguire il consiglio di Mycroft e corteggiare John? Fiori? Appuntamenti? Il solo pensiero gli faceva rizzare i capelli. Mai, mai in un milione di anni avrebbe mai fatto qualcosa di così scontato e volgare. Mai. Dovevano esserci altri modi per ottenere una quantità sufficiente di dati per fornirgli una conclusione affidabile.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Pochi giorni dopo, gli sforzi di Sherlock iniziarono a dare i loro frutti, o almeno John iniziò a notarli.

Era una tetra domenica pomeriggio. La scarsa nevicata che era caduta negli ultimi giorni si stava dissolvendo in fango grigio nella pioggerella fredda e costante. Sherlock era sdraiato sul divano, leggeva il giornale, e John si era appena fatto una tazza di tè e stava uscendo dalla cucina verso il soggiorno.

"Sherlock, è da un po’ che non lasci resti umani nel frigorifero," notò.

"È vero," concordò Sherlock, e voltò con calma la pagina del suo giornale. All'interno, tuttavia, s’irrigidì per l'eccitazione.

"Perché?" volle sapere John. C'era qualcosa di simile a sospetto nella sua voce?

Sherlock decise di giocarsela in modo neutrale.

"Te ne sei lamentato abbastanza spesso."

John rise incredulo.

"Non mi hai mai ascoltato, prima!"

"Sì, l'ho fatto. Ho sempre ascoltato," lo contraddisse Sherlock. "Semplicemente non mi importava."

John si sedette alla scrivania e posò la sua tazza di tè.

"E ora tutto d'un tratto t’importa? Perché?" insistette.

Sì. Sicuramente sospetto.

Sherlock cercò disperatamente un modo per dissipare i suoi sospetti, poiché non rientravano affatto nel suo piano. Perché John non poteva essere semplicemente contento? Era ciò su cui aveva contato e per cui era preparato. Non aveva idea di cosa fare con il sospetto.

"Paghi la metà dell'affitto, dopotutto. È logico che tu abbia voce in capitolo su ciò per cui viene utilizzato il frigorifero," replicò Sherlock.

"Logico. Aha,” disse secco John.

"Cos'altro pensi ci sia dietro?” chiese Sherlock, lasciando che il giornale gli affondasse in grembo.

Gli venne elargita un’occhiata valutativa.

"Se non si trattasse di te, direi che stavi cominciando a sviluppare delle competenze sociali. Tipo essere premuroso,” spiegò John, prendendo un sorso di tè.

Il tambureggiare nel profondo di Sherlock iniziò esitante. Era questo? Era questo il _momento?_

"E se fosse?” chiese con cautela.

Con suo grande stupore, John scoppiò a ridere a crepapelle.

"Allora tu saresti già venuto da me con una richiesta,” disse, ancora ridendo.

Lo stupore soffocò il suono dei tamburi in Sherlock.

John sogghignò. Doveva aver notato la sua confusione.

"Ti comporti in modo decente solo quando vuoi qualcosa da me,” disse in tono di constatazione. "Sappiamo entrambi che stai solo fingendo gentilezza per ottenere ciò che vuoi. Presumo che nei prossimi giorni ti avvicinerai a me con qualche richiesta o l’altra che sai già che non accetterò."

Sherlock non disse niente, sollevando invece di nuovo il giornale. Perché John doveva sempre fraintendere le sue intenzioni? Probabilmente avrebbe dovuto fare uno sforzo più mirato.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Quattro giorni dopo, John e Sherlock stavano tornando a casa da un caso. Avevano preso il treno, insolitamente, poiché la casa padronale del loro cliente si trovava ben oltre i confini di Londra. Una scimmia era stata rapita dal suo zoo privato e avevano deciso di guardarsi intorno.

Ora che l'indagine era conclusa, erano seduti nel vagone sulla via del ritorno a Londra. Per fortuna erano riusciti a impossessarsi di uno scompartimento vuoto, poiché Sherlock era al cellulare ad intrattenere a squarciagola Lestrade con le sue scoperte.

"Sì, certo che era il figlio del mio cliente... Dov'è? Come faccio a saperlo? È compito della polizia. Io ho già fatto il _mio_ lavoro... cosa? Non il tuo campo? Lestrade! Non si trattava solo della scimmia che era stata presa dallo zoo privato del mio cliente... Non vedi cosa c'entra con te? Ecco, sapevo che non avresti saputo cosa fare con le informazioni... Bene! Allora non venire a chiedere il mio consiglio in qualsiasi momento nelle prossime due settimane. Vedrai cosa dovrai affrontare!... Sì! Ora ascolta! Il furto. Due giorni fa. Quello con cui sei finito in un vicolo cieco e per il quale non mi hai ancora chiesto aiuto anche se c'era una guardia di sicurezza morta... Sì! La gioielleria!... Il condizionatore d'aria rotto. Quello era il modo... Cosa? Troppo piccolo per una persona? Mio Dio! È ovvio che è troppo piccolo perché una persona possa entrarci! Ma non per una scimmia addomesticata addestrata!" Sherlock premette esasperato il pulsante di spegnimento sul suo cellulare.

"L'assoluta incompetenza è incredibile," gemette e chiuse gli occhi.

Dopo un po’, John parlò.

"Sherlock? Stai bene? Sei malato?"

Sherlock sbatté le palpebre sorpreso.

"No, sto solo... No. Non sono malato. Perché me lo chiedi?"

"Sei andato a fare la spesa,” disse John senza mezzi termini.

Sherlock si rianimò, cercando di essere discreto al riguardo. Così John l’aveva notato.

"Sì," rispose semplicemente.

"Senza che io dicessi niente,” continuò pensieroso John.

"Sì,” disse Sherlock di nuovo, trattenendo involontariamente il respiro.

"E hai messo tutti i prodotti deperibili nel frigorifero,” continuò John.

"Da quando ho eliminato i bulbi oculari, c'è spazio per il latte," concordò Sherlock, osservando il modo in cui John traeva un respiro profondo, come se stesse lavorando a qualcosa. Sherlock aggrottò la fronte. Cosa stava succedendo con John?

"Perché?” chiese John con uno sguardo indagatore.

"Perché cosa?" ribatté Sherlock.

"Perché tutto d'un tratto ti comporti in modo così strano? C'è qualcosa che non va," insistette John, irritato.

Le labbra di Sherlock si atteggiarono in un broncio quasi senza che lui dovesse pensarci.

"Perché dev’esserci qualcosa che non va solo perché faccio quello che vuoi tu?" volle sapere, scontento.

"Perché tu non fai mai quello che voglio," ribatté John.

Sherlock gettò le braccia in aria, irritato.

"Pensavo saresti stato contento,” gridò.

"Io sono... Sherlock..." John scosse la testa, con uno strano sorriso sul viso. "Se vuoi che spari a tuo fratello per te, dimmelo e basta. Ma smettila di comportarti in modo così strano. È inquietante."

Sherlock sentì montare il broncio. Perché le sue buone intenzioni venivano sempre mal interpretate? Si lasciò sprofondare di più nel sedile imbottito, incrociò le braccia sul petto e rimuginò. Cos'altro poteva fare, per convincere John a...

John si schiarì la gola, irrompendo nei suoi cupi pensieri. Sherlock si tirò su di malumore.

"Ehm, Sherlock... c'è qualcos'altro..." John rallentò ed esitò.

Distogliendo lo sguardo imbarazzato.

Spostandosi avanti e indietro sul sedile.

Quell'unico punto arrossato sulla sua guancia.

Schiarendosi di nuovo la gola.

Il cuore di Sherlock stava battendogli in gola. Si raddrizzò sul sedile, teso per la curiosità. Quello che aveva sperato per tutto questo tempo sarebbe accaduto adesso? John avrebbe ceduto? Stava finalmente per ammettere che...

"Ho un appuntamento, domani,” disse John, e Sherlock si sentì come se non gli fosse rimasta una sola goccia di sangue nel corpo. Sapeva che era un'impossibilità biologica, ma quella era la sensazione che dava. Sentì la voce di John continuare attraverso il ronzio nelle orecchie. "Si chiama Abigail e viene a prendermi. Quindi entrerà nel nostro appartamento e te la presenterò. Per favore, cerca di essere gentile."

Sherlock era caduto in un lago da bambino. Già allora era stato un buon nuotatore, ma non aveva mai nuotato in un lago gelido in pieno inverno. Il ricordo di come il freddo umido e pungente si fosse insinuato in ogni cellula del suo corpo, paralizzandolo finché non aveva avuto paura di annegare... quella era esattamente la sensazione che lo assalì in quel momento.

Abigail.

Come poteva John fargli questo?

"Essere gentile? Perché dovrei?” chiese con tagliente freddezza.

John fece quello che aveva sempre fatto quando pensava che Sherlock si stesse comportando in modo irragionevole. Sospirò.

"È un'assistente impiegata allo Yard. Abbiamo chiacchierato un po’ alla festa di Natale e ci siamo incontrati nei negozi un paio di giorni fa,” riferì. "È molto carina e mi piace. Non spaventarla subito fino a farla scappare come hai fatto con tutte le altre."

A John piaceva? La vita per Sherlock non aveva più alcun significato. L'ultima osservazione di John fu l'unica cosa che gli diede una sorta di speranza.

"Le ho spaventate fino a farle scappare? Sul serio?" chiese, leggermente compiaciuto.

"Sì, sul serio," confermò John con uno sguardo aspro. "Ciascuna di loro. E non comportarti come se anche tu non lo sapessi alla perfezione. A volte penso davvero che tu lo faccia apposta."

Dopo aver soppesato brevemente tutte le informazioni a sua disposizione, Sherlock disse: "No. Non è mai stata mia intenzione... fino ad _ora_. _"_

John sospirò di nuovo, ma a Sherlock non importava davvero. Ora non aveva il tempo di preoccuparsi di agire secondo il regolamento di John. Stava già escogitando un piano su come sbarazzarsi di questa _Abigail_ il più in fretta possibile.

"Lo farai di nuovo, vero?” chiese John con una sensazione di presentimento.

"Fare?” chiese Sherlock, momentaneamente confuso, strappato da John dal suo complottare.

"Rovinare il mio appuntamento,” spiegò lui.

Un sorriso ironico passò sulle labbra di Sherlock.

"Se lo sai già..." rispose lentamente.

"Perché mi prendo la briga di presentarti le mie ragazze?" esplose John, la sua gestualità che esprimeva la sua stanchezza, impazienza e mancanza di comprensione.

"Sì, perché lo fai?" lo schernì Sherlock. "Si potrebbe giungere alla conclusione che tu VUOI che io le spaventi fino a farle scappare."

La bocca di John si aprì e si chiuse più volte, ma non ne uscì un singolo suono. Sherlock incrociò di nuovo le braccia e ricadde sul sedile, perso nei propri pensieri.

Il resto del viaggio in treno trascorse in silenzio.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Una mattina della settimana successiva, Sherlock era in piedi vicino a Marble Arch, in attesa. Alla fine, arrivò una limousine nera e si fermò accanto a lui. Sherlock aprì la portiera dietro e montò. L'auto partì, muovendosi nel flusso del traffico.

La limousine aveva due file di sedili l'una di fronte all'altra, quindi Sherlock fu in grado di allungare le lunghe gambe mentre conversava faccia a faccia con l'altro occupante dell'auto.

"La cosa del corteggiamento non funziona,” disse in tono accusatorio.

"No?” disse Mycroft con una netta mancanza di interesse. "Sai che ho dovuto fare una grande deviazione e riprogrammare diversi appuntamenti? Mi aspettano a Knightsbridge."

"Problemi con la Bulgaria?" ribatté Sherlock con altrettanto poco interesse, osservando con soddisfazione il fastidio di Mycroft per il fatto che Sherlock avesse saputo - o meglio, dedotto - del suo incontro con l'ambasciatore.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo


	15. Un attaccamento malsano

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

"Quindi il corteggiamento non ha prodotto i risultati sperati?” disse Mycroft, tornando all'argomento originale. "Cena, biglietti per il teatro, niente di tutto ciò ha funzionato? Strano. Sembra davvero un tipo romantico. Sei certo che..." Fissò suo fratello con uno sguardo duro e la bocca contratta per l'irritazione. "Non hai fatto nulla di tutto questo, vero?"

"Se conosci già la risposta, perché me lo chiedi?” chiese petulante Sherlock, evitando il suo sguardo.

"Come lo hai corteggiato, di preciso? A tuo giudizio?" sogghignò Mycroft.

"Ho eliminato i bulbi oculari dal frigorifero,” disse a malincuore Sherlock.

"Aha,” disse Mycroft.

"Sono andato a fare la spesa," aggiunse Sherlock.

"Ma pensa."

"E ho riordinato l'appartamento," continuò Sherlock irritato.

"Be’, allora."

"Lui pensa che sia inquietante," finì Sherlock con un'espressione mortificata.

Mycroft fece un respiro profondo, poi disse: "Cena e biglietti per il teatro! Sherlock! È davvero al di sopra delle tue capacità?"

Quando Sherlock rimase in silenzio, gli occhi di Mycroft si spostarono su di lui. Poi rise.

"Mio Dio! Hai paura che lui non ti voglia! Hai paura che dirà di no!" Si tolse un fazzoletto dalla giacca e si asciugò gli occhi. "Quanto è assolutamente adorabile!"

Era chiaro che Sherlock stava schiumando dalla bocca per la rabbia.

"So che lui..." forzò le parole tra i denti stretti.

"Hai paura che le tue capacità deduttive questa volta abbiano fallito," lo interruppe suo fratello, ancora ridacchiando. "Hai paura che ti stai sbagliando."

"Non mi sbaglio," insistette Sherlock.

Mycroft tirò un'ultima volta su col naso, divertito, e mise via il fazzoletto.

"Ma potresti farlo... ed è di questo che hai paura," affermò con calma.

Sherlock continuò a non rispondere. Stava guardando fisso fuori dal finestrino della limousine.

Mycroft studiò il profilo di suo fratello e sospirò.

"Oh, fratellino... solo per questa volta ascolta il tuo cuore, invece che il tuo cervello,” disse con insolita gentilezza.

Sherlock alzò lo sguardo sorpreso. Sorpresa, incertezza e rabbia.

"Mi stai consigliando di ascoltare il mio cuore? Tu, tra tutte le persone?! Sai più che bene che non ho un cuore."

"Sappiamo entrambi che non è vero. Sei sempre stato un po’ più... sensibile." Al cipiglio furioso di Sherlock, sulle labbra di Mycroft passò un sorriso compiaciuto. "Oh, sì, lo sei. Non c'è bisogno che tu mi dia quell'occhiataccia mortale. Non ero io quello con l'orsacchiotto che..."

"Floppy non è l'argomento di discussione, qui!" sibilò Sherlock. "E non pensare che io non sappia che ci hai messo mano tu!"

"Sherlock! Per l'ultima volta! Non ti ho portato via il tuo orsacchiotto!"

"Chi altro l'avrebbe fatto!"

"La tata!" ribatté Mycroft, agli sgoccioli della pazienza, rivelando un segreto che era stato custodito per decenni. “È stata la tata."

"La tata?” chiese Sherlock, con gli occhi spalancati. "Tata Phine?! Non ci credo!"

"Era sporco, lei lo ha lavato. Non è sopravvissuto,” riferì succintamente Mycroft.

"Floppy non era sporco,” disse Sherlock a bassa voce.

"Non ha osato dirtelo... amavi così tanto quell'orso." Mycroft scosse la testa per esprimere la sua disapprovazione e mancanza di comprensione.

"Tu l’hai sempre saputo. Perché non mi hai detto cos’era successo?" lo accusò Sherlock.

Mycroft alzò gli occhi al cielo, come se cercasse assistenza, ma riportò quasi immediatamente lo sguardo su Sherlock.

"Avevi sviluppato un attaccamento malsano per quell'orso. Questo indebolisce il carattere. Ho trovato l'incidente una felice coincidenza."

"Attaccamento malsano?" gridò indignato Sherlock. "Avevo cinque anni!"

Mycroft si schiarì la voce.

"Bene. Hai un cuore,” disse, riportando la conversazione al punto di partenza. "Perché se non l’avessi, non saresti seduto qui di fronte una seconda volta a discutere con me non solo del tuo dottorino, ma del tuo vecchio orsacchiotto, per l'amor di Dio."

"È il miglior amico che abbia mai avuto,” disse bruscamente Sherlock. "L'unico amico che abbia mai avuto. E se mi sbaglio? Non voglio perdere la sua amicizia."

All'inizio Mycroft pensò che Sherlock stesse ancora parlando di Floppy. Quando si rese conto che era John, fu un po’ sollevato. Tuttavia, stava diventando sempre più spiacevole vedere suo fratello così vulnerabile. Questo candore era quasi osceno. In confronto, non vedeva l'ora dell’incontro con l'ambasciatore bulgaro. Non avrebbe potuto essere più imbarazzante di questa conversazione. Ma si era sempre sentito responsabile per il suo fratellino, e questo probabilmente non sarebbe mai cambiato. E ciò significava che lui avrebbe dovuto aiutare Sherlock.

"Ma tu vuoi che sia più di un amico." Era una dichiarazione, non una domanda.

Qualcosa in Sherlock sembrò irrigidirsi. Alzò stoicamente il mento.

"No, se significa che mi costerebbe la sua amicizia." Sherlock si voltò per guardare di nuovo fuori dal finestrino, con un'aria più smarrita di quanto Mycroft lo avesse mai visto. Ancora di più di quando Floppy era scomparso. "Quella prima notte... quando ci siamo incontrati... mi sono sbagliato. Pensavo che stesse flirtando con me, e l’ho rifiutato. E se mi sbaglio anche questa volta?"

"Non mi piace dirlo..." iniziò Mycroft, "ma non ti sei mai sbagliato. Se eri certo che in quel momento stesse flirtando con te, allora è quello che stava facendo. Probabilmente lui non ne era nemmeno consapevole. E se credi che voglia essere qualcosa di più di un tuo amico, allora hai ragione anche su questo. Oserei dire che sta semplicemente aspettando che tu lo avvicini. Smetti di giocare a questi giochetti, fratello e digli una volta per tutte quello che provi per lui.”

Sherlock voltò le spalle al finestrino. I suoi occhi si erano assottigliati.

"Io..."

"Sì, è così. Provi qualcosa per lui," lo interruppe con fermezza Mycroft.

"Io..." tentò di nuovo Sherlock.

"Smettila di mentire a te stesso, e risparmiami i dettagli. Non ringraziarmi. Chiama la mamma, invece. Si è lamentata che non ti fai mai sentire."

"Ha di nuovo una ragazza,” disse Sherlock con voce sorda, senza reagire alle parole di Mycroft.

"Non durerà. Non dura mai," rispose Mycroft, annoiato.

Con suo grande stupore, Sherlock scosse la testa e rise amaramente.

"Non questa. È una tosta. Ho già provato di tutto. Non sono riuscito a disgustarla abbastanza da farla mollare. Mi odia, ma è praticamente incollata a John."

Ogni volta che Sherlock pensava ad Abigail, gli si rizzavano i capelli sulla nuca. Aveva fatto del suo meglio sin dall'inizio, sfoggiato il suo comportamento più odioso, ma niente aveva funzionato. John aveva avuto tre appuntamenti con lei, ormai, ma almeno non era rimasto fuori la notte. Questo non significava necessariamente nulla, ma Sherlock non era ancora così preoccupato, perché sapeva dove John teneva i suoi preservativi e li contava ogni giorno. Non ne mancava ancora nessuno. Poteva far conto sul fatto che John non usasse i preservativi di nessun altro. Era abbastanza nevrotico a riguardo e usava solo i propri.

Il ricordo della notte scorsa attraversò la testa di Sherlock. Aveva rivolto ad Abigail un insulto particolarmente ben scelto, uno su cui aveva lavorato tutto il giorno e che l'aveva letteralmente lasciata senza parole. Anche la bocca di John era rimasta spalancata.

"Non lo intendeva in quel modo, tesoro," aveva detto John, una volta che era stato in grado di muovere di nuovo la bocca. "Non lo intendevi in quel modo," aveva poi sibilato a Sherlock.

"Certo che lo intendevo!" aveva insistito Sherlock, con tono di sfida. Dietro la schiena di John, Abigail gli aveva lanciato uno sguardo mortale brevettato. Lui le aveva semplicemente risposto con un sorrisetto.

Ma poi lei aveva tirato fuori la sua risata fasulla e aveva dato a John una pacca scherzosa sulla spalla.

"Lascia stare, John," aveva detto. "Quando hanno fatto Sherlock hanno rotto lo stampo."

Quella donna doveva essere fatta di teflon. Non le restava attaccato niente. Era chiaro che aveva deciso di affondare gli artigli in John e di non lasciarlo andare, non importava cosa si frapponesse sulla sua strada. Sherlock non sapeva più cos’avrebbe dovuto fare. Aveva provato di tutto tranne l'omicidio.

  
oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

  
Sherlock era seduto sulla sua poltrona, con le gambe sollevate e le braccia che le circondavano. Teneva il mento appoggiato sulle ginocchia e stava meditando cupamente.

San Valentino. Sherlock emise uno sbuffo derisorio.

John era uscito mezz'ora prima per l'appuntamento con Abigail, lasciandolo solo nell'appartamento. Erano passati diversi giorni da quando aveva parlato con Mycroft, ma Sherlock non aveva ancora trovato il coraggio di confessarsi a John. E ora avrebbe potuto essere troppo tardi. John se n'era andato. Indossava le sue _scarpe scopami_ e il suo _dopobarba scopami_ e portava due preservativi in tasca. Sherlock si rannicchiò ancora di più sulla poltrona, rimuginando.

Non aveva mai voluto legarsi a qualcuno perché temeva che avrebbe avuto un effetto negativo sul suo lavoro. Non aveva mai pensato che _non_ legarsi a qualcuno avrebbe avuto esattamente lo stesso effetto. Riusciva a malapena a dormire, non aveva voglia di mangiare e nemmeno masturbarsi lo interessava più. Sherlock sapeva esattamente il perché di questo. Mancava qualcosa. Il piacere solitario non era affatto un piacere, proprio per quel motivo: ci si sentiva soli. Sherlock si strofinò le mani sul viso, esausto.

La televisione era stata accesa per tutto il tempo, ma Sherlock non vi aveva prestato attenzione. In sottofondo era partito un programma musicale senza che lui se ne accorgesse. _Le 100 più belle canzoni d'amore_ , o qualcosa di altrettanto sciocco. Era il giorno di San Valentino, dopotutto. All'improvviso, Sherlock colse dei testi stranamente familiari. Si voltò verso lo schermo, la sua mente ora piuttosto vigile.

_"Oh, dottore, dottore, non vedi che sto bruciando, bruciando..."_

Una risata amara si fece strada dalla sua gola. Il dottor John Watson, molto più esperto nelle vie dell'amore di quanto non fosse lui. John... Perché non aveva notato che Sherlock stava bruciando per lui? Quanto più chiaro aveva bisogno di diventare? Aveva davvero bisogno di sentirselo dire in faccia?

_"Oh, dottore, dottore, è amore quello che provo?"_

Quello che provava per John era davvero amore? Come faceva a saperlo? Non era mai stato innamorato prima, e se l'amore era così orribile come quello che stava succedendo in lui, di certo non si era perso molto, e avrebbe preferito farne a meno del tutto. Ma comunque... era innamorato?

Sherlock pensò bruscamente alla sua massima _:"Una volta eliminato l'impossibile, qualunque cosa rimanga, non importa quanto improbabile, dev’essere la verità."_

Sherlock esaminò tutto nella sua mente ancora una volta. Ogni gesto, ogni parola, ogni movimento, eliminando tutte le impossibilità, finché rimase solo la verità.

Era innamorato di John Watson.

Era giunto il momento di smetterla di mentire a se stesso.

_"Per favore non andare, no per favore non andare,  
perché non voglio restare qui da solo."_

Considerò brevemente la possibilità che John volesse davvero Abigail, e se lei potesse sul serio andare meglio di se stesso per lui. Ma quando Sherlock voleva qualcosa, la prendeva. L'astinenza non era mai stata uno dei suoi punti di forza. Il ruolo dell'amante nobile e abbandonato non era quello che era pronto a interpretare.

Amava John. E stava andando a riprenderselo.

_"Febbre, alita il tuo amore su di me,_  
_Porta via il mio nome.  
Febbre, posa le tue mani su di me,  
Nulla è più lo stesso.  
Vieni con me e fammelo credere,  
Noi possiamo viaggiare per l'eternità."_

Le ultime battute della canzone echeggiavano nella testa di Sherlock mentre s’infilava il cappotto, pochi minuti dopo, e si avviava verso il ristorante nel quale John aveva prenotato un tavolo. I tamburi dentro di lui vibrarono a tempo con i suoi passi mentre usciva di casa.

  
oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

  
John non vedeva l'ora che arrivasse quella sera, avendo motivo di credere che lui e Abigail sarebbero diventati più intimi dei pochi casti baci a cui si erano limitati fino a quel momento. Per prima cosa, era il loro quarto appuntamento, e per dirne un’altra, era il giorno di San Valentino.

Era anche felice di passare una serata senza Sherlock, che era stato più difficile che mai negli ultimi giorni. Se John non l’avesse conosciuto bene, avrebbe potuto pensare che Sherlock fosse geloso della sua nuova ragazza.

Ma probabilmente era solo un altro dei suoi noti e improvvisi sbalzi d'umore. Proprio come d’improvviso aveva smesso di pungolarlo fino a uno stato di eccitazione sessuale permanente, alla fine avrebbe smesso anche di insultare Abigail. John ne era abbastanza sicuro, comunque; conosceva Sherlock da abbastanza tempo. Con lui nulla era mai durato a lungo. Si sarebbe stufato molto presto.

D'altra parte, John doveva ammettere che Sherlock in modalità seducente era stato una prova ardua per lui e la sua forza di volontà. Aveva dovuto tirare il freno di emergenza più di una volta per evitare di lanciarsi sul suo amico. Era riuscito, però, ad astenersi dal fare qualsiasi cosa di cui si sarebbe pentito in seguito, ricordando ogni volta a se stesso la motivazione puramente scientifica di Sherlock.

Abigail era stata come un dono degli dei, inviato giusto in tempo. Era davvero giunto il momento che lui uscisse di nuovo con una donna. Non poteva starsene seduto tutto il giorno a rimuginare sui suoi sfortunati desideri riguardo al suo migliore amico. Soprattutto perché raramente si era fermato al rimuginare... I suoi pensieri si erano spesso spostati in qualche ridicolo sogno ad occhi aperti che si concludeva con lui che si faceva una doccia fredda o una sega... che era costretto a farsi una sega, piuttosto. La cosa con il cubetto di ghiaccio era stata l'erotismo personificato.

Prima di tutto, l'intera situazione non poteva essere sana e, secondo, non poteva andare avanti così. Sherlock era interessato solo a fare un esperimento, e John voleva... qualcos'altro. Non voleva nemmeno permettere ai suoi desideri di prendere forma nella sua mente, poiché si era reso conto che il fatto che sarebbero rimasti sempre insoddisfatti dopo un po’ lo deprimeva solo. Aveva deciso di lasciarsi una volta per tutte Sherlock alle spalle, almeno emotivamente. Non gli stava facendo alcun bene e non lo stava portando da nessuna parte. Ecco perché il dottor Watson si era prescritto una nuova fidanzata e il giorno dopo Abigail aveva incrociato la sua strada. E sebbene Sherlock fosse stato orribile con lei, era ancora lì. John l'ammirava solo per quel fatto.

John alzò il bicchiere di champagne e brindò a lei con un sorriso. Abigail ricambiò il sorriso, alzando anche il proprio bicchiere per farlo tintinnare col suo. Il pensiero del conto fece sudare freddo John, ma non ci si poteva permettere di essere avari quando si trattava di un rituale di accoppiamento.

Rituale di accoppiamento... Oh Dio! Stava già pensando come Sherlock!

Aveva scelto il ristorante con gran cura. Non era così elegante da essere del tutto inaccessibile, ma era abbastanza elegante: i camerieri indossavano abiti più carini della metà della clientela maschile. Inoltre non era uno di quei posticini intimi che urlavano _‘Sto pagando la cena, quindi sarà meglio che dopo tu mi faccia un pompino’_. No, quello non era affatto lo stile di John. La sala da pranzo era grande e ben illuminata: la luce lusingava le ospiti femminili, ma si riusciva ancora leggere il menu.

Lei sembrava essere soddisfatta della selezione, poiché era di umore rilassato e la sua mano aveva raggiunto ormai abbastanza spesso la sua.

Il cameriere stava togliendo i piatti degli antipasti quando il sorriso di Abigail si dissolse e lei gemette: "Oh, no..."

"Che cos'è?” chiese John preoccupato. Le vongole non erano state buone?

"Guarda chi c'è qui,” disse Abigail con evidente disgusto, indicando la porta.

John, che era seduto con le spalle all’ingresso, dovette voltarsi, ma poi vide la forma snella e familiare del suo amico che si guardava intorno. Era un ingresso molto teatrale. Il lungo cappotto aperto, che ancora gli vorticava dolcemente intorno alle gambe dal suo ultimo passo, il bavero rialzato, la sciarpa blu, le guance arrossate dal vento freddo...

"Non posso credere..." gemette John e si alzò. "Sherlock!" chiamò, un po’ troppo forte, attirando l'attenzione non solo sul suo amico ma anche su se stesso. Diversi ospiti si voltarono verso di loro.

"Cosa ci fa qui?" sibilò Abigail. "Stasera tra tutte le sere. Non può soltanto per _una volta_..."

"Ci penso io,” disse John con decisione, sentendosi un po’ come l'uomo al comando.

Sherlock, nel frattempo, era arrivato al loro tavolo. Abigail era ancora seduta, mentre John era in piedi accanto a lei, con gli occhi lampeggianti.

"John,” disse semplicemente Sherlock, guardandolo con una strana espressione.

"Sherlock. Cosa diavolo ci fai qui?" sibilò John.

Sherlock ignorò la domanda.

"Perché?” chiese invece, con gli occhi che apparivano un po’ troppo grandi e luccicanti.

John si chiese brevemente se Sherlock avesse preso qualche sostanza illecita, e scorse mentalmente quale tra gli ospedali più vicini potesse essere ancora aperto, e dove il personale fosse parecchio meticoloso, ma tuttavia gentile, quando si trattava di fare lavande gastriche.

"Perché cosa?" rigirò la domanda.

"Perché non mi hai ancora baciato?!” chiese Sherlock, con voce più alta del necessario.

John notò con la coda dell'occhio che gli ospiti ai tavoli vicini avevano smesso di mangiare e stavano guardando lo scambio a bocca aperta.

"Sherlock!" gridò John, sia arrabbiato che sbalordito.

"Di cosa stai parlando?" intervenne stridula Abigail. " _John_! Ha appena detto..."

Sherlock guardò Abigail oltre John. Il suo sguardo divenne freddo e duro.

"Nessuno ha chiesto la tua opinione, _Annabelle_ ,” disse bruscamente, facendo sussultare Abigail.

"John!" strillò lei con un tono di voce che diceva chiaramente _"Fa’ qualcosa!"_

"Il suo nome è Abigail, come ben sai!" scattò John a Sherlock.

Sherlock fissò di nuovo lo sguardo su John. Pungente... penetrante... determinato. Determinato? John sbatté le palpebre e guardò di nuovo. Sì, determinato. Qualcosa in quella determinazione gli fece venire i brividi lungo la spina dorsale, e in silenzio... molto piano... tornò il suono scintillante e dolente del fagotto.

"Irrilevante,” disse Sherlock bruscamente. "Risponderai o no alla mia domanda?"

Gesù... quegli occhi... John si sentiva come se dovesse trovare qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi per non essere risucchiato. Come aveva mai potuto pensare che gli occhi di Sherlock fossero grigi? O avevano appena assunto quella tonalità pastello blu lattiginosa? Come un lago in una foresta, le sue profondità ancora torbide dopo un temporale notturno, che ora giaceva placido alla luce del sole. John scosse con forza la testa nel tentativo di schiarirsi i pensieri.

"Forse perché non voglio?! Ci hai pensato con quel tuo cervello brillante?!" gettò addosso a Sherlock.

"Sì, l'ho già considerato," replicò ferocemente Sherlock. "E sono giunto alla conclusione che lo desideri, ma semplicemente non agisci in base a questo. E voglio sapere _perché_ , una volta per tutte."

"Sherlock... è abbastanza!” gridò John. La loro discussione aveva attirato l'attenzione dell'intero ristorante, ma lui non poteva preoccuparsi di tutto.

John guardò, perplesso, Sherlock che si azzittiva all’istante. Era molto silenzioso. Troppo silenzioso. Eppure le sue mani tremavano. Probabilmente nessun altro se ne sarebbe accorto, ma John lo conosceva troppo bene. Sherlock strinse le mani a pugno, solo per un momento, e si morse le labbra. Le sue guance arrossate dal vento erano diventate pallide, ma i suoi occhi sembravano ardere. Fiammeggiare.

"Dannazione!" imprecò all'improvviso e con fervore. "Odio quando Mycroft ha ragione!"

Prima che John potesse reagire, Sherlock gli aveva afferrato il viso con entrambe le mani in un unico movimento fluido, lo aveva inclinato leggermente verso l'alto, si era chinato e lo aveva baciato.

Nel fare quel primo passo, Sherlock aveva preso tra le mani non solo la faccia di John, ma anche il proprio cuore. Sperava che il gesto dicesse a John tutto ciò che non sarebbe mai stato in grado di esprimere a parole. Quando le sue labbra toccarono quelle di John, mille pensieri gli sfrecciarono nel cervello alla velocità della luce; eppure, allo stesso tempo, la sua mente era del tutto vuota. E al di sopra del suono del sangue che gli scorreva nelle orecchie, udì, no, _percepì_ quei tamburi infernali. Nella sua testa, nel suo cuore, in tutto il suo corpo. Tremava, sapeva di tremare, ma non sapeva perché. No, lo sapeva. Ovviamente lo sapeva. Era spaventato... Era così spaventato che si stava rendendo completamente ridicolo...

In quel primo momento, John fu così scioccato che la sua testa era piena di nient'altro che di puro orrore. Riusciva solo a pensare a che spettacolo stavano dando davanti agli altri commensali, ai camerieri e, ultimo ma non meno importante, ad Abigail. Ma poi tutto si restrinse e si concentrò sulla sensazione delle labbra di Sherlock, così morbide e gentili e tremanti contro la sua bocca, e dimenticò tutto intorno a loro. Prima di rendersi conto di cosa stava facendo, gettò le braccia intorno a Sherlock e ricambiò il bacio.

Quando Sherlock si rese conto che John lo stava ricambiando e avvolgendogli attorno le braccia, tirandoselo più vicino, il suo corpo iniziò a tremare. Un sollievo, quale non aveva mai provato prima, lo invase. Un singhiozzo gli si formò in gola, ma lo costrinse a scendere. Anche se il suo cuore batteva come un matto, i tamburi tacquero e furono sostituiti dal suono malinconico di un sassofono, che parlava di promesse future. Le sue mani si seppellirono nei capelli di John, le sue labbra si aprirono e le loro lingue s’incontrarono per un breve, elettrico, incendiario momento.

L'urlo di indignazione di Abigail strappò Sherlock e John dalla loro trance.

"JOHN!"

John pose fine al bacio dopo averla sentita gridare, ma tenne gli occhi fissi in quelli di Sherlock.

"Sherlock, se questo è uno dei tuoi scherzi malati, se questo è solo un altro dei tuoi esperimenti contorti... lo giuro, ti ucciderò a mani nude. E non pensare che non sarei capace di farlo."

Al suono della voce gutturale di John, un brivido corse lungo la spina dorsale di Sherlock.

"Non sono mai stato più serio in tutta la mia vita,” disse piano, notando con sorpresa che la sua stessa voce era profonda, oscura e senza fiato come quella di John. "E da un bel pezzo non è più un esperimento. Forse non lo è mai stato..."

"JOHN!" gridò di nuovo Abigail e Sherlock sussultò brevemente per il fastidio.

Le sue mani tenevano saldamente le spalle di John e, senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso, disse: " _Agnes_ , il tuo appuntamento con John è terminato e lui non ti porterà a casa."

Negli occhi di John comparve uno sguardo di comica disperazione.

"Sherlock... il suo nome è Abigail... e... non puoi semplicemente..." protestò, con voce tremante.

Sherlock sospirò irritato.

"Bene..." Prese una banconota dalla tasca del cappotto. " _Angela_ , ecco venti sterline. Prendi un taxi."

"Sherlock, il conto... devo ancora pagare il conto,” disse John con una risatina divertita.

"Va bene allora, quaranta sterline." Sherlock tirò fuori un altro biglietto e lo gettò sul tavolo senza guardarlo. "Andiamo?" sussurrò a John.

"Sì," rispose lui, altrettanto dolcemente. "Andiamo."

Sherlock andò a prendere la giacca di John dall'attaccapanni e gliela resse in modo che potesse indossarla. Poi tese la mano, e John la prese in modo abbastanza naturale e la tenne.

Mentre Sherlock e John lasciavano il ristorante mano nella mano, si sarebbe potuto sentire cadere uno spillo. Nessuno si mosse finché la porta non si chiuse alle loro spalle. Solo allora la stanza si riempì di mormorii e sussurri, facendola sembrare il ronzio vivace di un alveare.

"La gente parlerà," fece notare Sherlock mentre camminavano per la strada, ancora tenendosi per mano.

John sospirò piano.

"Sì, lo faranno... se non lo fanno già." Poi si fermò, mise una mano sulla nuca di Sherlock, lo tirò giù e lo baciò velocemente e fermamente sulla bocca. "Ma adesso almeno hanno una ragione."

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

* * *

**Note dell’autore:**

**1) E ora ho una piccola postilla sulle metafore musicali. Avevo qualcosa in mente con quelle!**

John all'inizio sente un violino, ovviamente... Sherlock suona il violino. Ma poi si unisce il fagotto... Il fagotto arriva proprio nel momento in cui i sentimenti di John per Sherlock diventano più seri e profondi e vanno oltre ciò che è in superficie. Un fagotto ha un suono caldo, amichevole, confortante. Ma anche un po’ triste... Questo dovrebbe simboleggiare l'intimità che John e Sherlock condividono, ma anche la leggera malinconia che non ne verrà mai fuori nulla.

Sherlock sente i tamburi... dovrebbe rappresentare qualcosa di pagano o carnale. Un lato di Sherlock che non mostra mai e che tiene represso, ma che ha dentro come tutti gli altri. Dovrebbe anche esprimere qualcosa come stabilità e ritmo. Costante e affidabile. Qualcosa su cui si basa tutto il resto. Ma allo stesso tempo inquietante e sensuale, non così nobile e sofisticato come il suo violino.

Va bene. Ora il sassofono. Quando fu inventato, il sassofono era solitamente utilizzato nelle bande militari. Qualche domanda? È anche uno strumento abbastanza cosmopolita. Urbano. Moderno. Versatile. Sorprendente. Romantica, swing, classica, militare, jazz: puoi suonare qualsiasi cosa con un sassofono. Un sassofono tiene il passo con tutto. Proprio come John.

Volete ascoltare un campione di musica per sassofono? Sicuro! E non poteva essere altro che la canzone "Baker Street" di Gerry Rafferty, con un assolo di sassofono classico suonato da Raphael Ravenscroft. All'inizio è solo un po’ malinconico, ma presto arriva a livelli esultanti. Mi sembra sempre molto, molto sensuale. (Il testo non si adatta esattamente alla situazione nella storia, ma alcune righe sono abbastanza appropriate.) Potete guardare e ascoltare su YouTube:

  
[Gerry Rafferty - Baker Street](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fo6aKnRnBxM)

  
**2) La canzone che Sherlock ascolta in televisione è una delle mie preferite di tutti i tempi. "Doctor, Doctor" dei Thompson Twins. Il testo completo è di seguito, e se qualcuno vuole vedere il video (non è niente di speciale, però), lo può vedere su YouTube:**

[Thompson Twins – Doctor! Doctor!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=APyl6Cnbfzw)

  
_I saw you there, just standing there  
And I thought I was only dreaming, yeah  
I kissed you then, then once again  
You said you would come and dance with me  
Dance with me across the sea  
And we can feel the motion of a thousand dreams_

_Doctor! Doctor! Can't you see I'm burning, burning  
Oh, Doctor! Doctor! Is this love I'm feeling?_

_Ships at night give such delight  
We all leave before the morning light  
Please don't go, no, please don't go  
'Cause I don't want to stay here on my own, ooh_

_Doctor! Doctor! Can't you see I'm burning, burning  
Oh, Doctor! Doctor! Is this love I'm feeling?_

_Doctor! Doctor! Can't you see I'm burning, burning  
Oh, Doctor! Doctor! Is this love I'm feeling?_

_Fever breathe your love on me (breathe your love)  
Take away my name (take away)  
Fever lay your hands on me (breathe your love)  
I'll never be the same_

_Oh, Doctor! Doctor! Can't you see I'm burning, burning  
Oh, Doctor! Doctor! Is this love I'm feeling?_

_Doctor! Doctor! Can't you see I'm burning, burning  
Oh, Doctor! Doctor! Is this love I'm feeling?_

_Come with me and make believe  
We can travel to eternity_


	16. La dieta dell'ananas

Poco più tardi, Sherlock e John stavano camminando in silenzio per le strade notturne di Londra. Avevano appena superato i Paddington Street Gardens - un parco pubblico e una scorciatoia per Baker Street - quando John improvvisamente sentì una risatina che gli risaliva in gola.

"Povera Abigail,” disse, mordendosi le labbra per sopprimerla. Come poteva considerarsi un bastardo, e allo stesso tempo fregarsene perché si sentiva come se stesse camminando al settimo cielo? "Sono una persona orribile," affermò, scuotendo la testa contro se stesso perché era venuto fuori come se non lo preoccupasse minimamente.

"Pff," lo schernì Sherlock. "Mi odiava."

John non riuscì più a trattenere la risatina.

"Le hai dato davvero un sacco di ragioni per farlo,” disse, la voce piena di divertimento.

"Ero..." iniziò Sherlock, poi s’interruppe.

Le orecchie di John si rizzarono e guardò Sherlock. Il detective stava guardando fisso davanti a sé, ma c'era qualcosa di diverso nella sua espressione. Sembrava un po’ teso.

"Eri cosa?" chiese John.

"Niente,” disse Sherlock, cercando di sembrare disinvolto, ma proprio in quel momento per John si accese una lampadina.

"Oh... tu... eri... Oh! Eri geloso!" gridò. Poteva essere? Sì, doveva essere, e John riuscì a provare un misto di imbarazzo, adulazione e divertimento.

"Forse," ammise con riluttanza Sherlock, evitando il suo sguardo.

John considerò che per Sherlock doveva essere imbarazzante ammettere qualcosa del genere. Le guance spuntavano dal colletto rialzato solo un po’ più rosse di quanto si potesse spiegare con l'aria fredda della notte?

John sbottò: "Mi dispiace."

Le scuse sembravano appropriate. Se Sherlock era stato davvero geloso, allora John doveva averlo inconsapevolmente ferito un bel po’ andando a tutti quegli appuntamenti. Non avrebbe mai pensato che Sherlock fosse il tipo di uomo da diventare geloso. D'altra parte, quando considerava la possibilità che Sherlock facesse i suoi esperimenti sessuali su qualcun altro... Una nuvola rossa gli si addensava ai bordi della vista. Sarebbe stato peggio che spiacevole! Quel ‘qualcuno’ avrebbe fatto meglio a svignarsela alla svelta prima che John gli mettesse le mani sopra. A quanto pareva erano entrambi del tipo geloso.

John guardò di nuovo il detective, come per rassicurarsi sul fatto che era davvero Sherlock quello con cui stava camminando per Londra mano nella mano.

"Credo di potermi degnare di accettare le tue scuse,” disse con noncuranza Sherlock, ma John notò il piccolo sorriso e il sollievo silenzioso che filtrarono attraverso le parole secche. Gli strinse un po’ più forte la mano e fu ricompensato con uno sguardo breve e insolitamente gentile.

John sentì un sorriso idiota diffonderglisi sul viso. Sapeva per esperienza che quel sorriso poteva significare solo una cosa: era ridicolmente felice. Si chiese se Sherlock sapesse cosa stesse facendogli la sua più o meno aperta dimostrazione di affetto. Normalmente, la risposta sarebbe stata sì, ma John non era sicuro che quella notte fosse più normale. Si chiese se Sherlock, come lui, avesse difficoltà a tenere in ordine i suoi pensieri. John si chiedeva cos’avrebbe fatto l'amore a quell'uomo geniale e al suo cervello, e si rese conto che non vedeva l’ora di scoprirlo in prima persona, di viverlo, di goderselo.

"Forse dovremmo dirlo ad alcune persone,” rifletté ad alta voce.

"Dirgli cosa?” chiese Sherlock, perplesso.

"Sai, che noi... noi..." tutto d’un tratto John si ritrovò a corto di parole. Cos’erano? Fidanzati? Amanti? Partner? Una coppia? Avevano una relazione adesso? Guardò Sherlock in cerca di aiuto.

"Che ci apparteniamo l’un l’altro?" Sherlock completò la frase come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, e John dovette chiudere gli occhi per un momento per la pura felicità. Sì, era così. Appartenevano l’uno all’altro. Non era una relazione noiosa e ordinaria, niente che potesse essere suddiviso in compartimenti stagni. Si appartenevano. Punto e basta.

Sherlock scoppiò in una risata.

"Credimi, la maggior parte di loro lo sa già," proseguì, terminando il suo pensiero. "Probabilmente prima di noi..."

"Va bene,” disse John con leggerezza, nel tentativo di apparire disinvolto come Sherlock su tutta la faccenda. "Allora sei fuori dal mercato."

John fu piuttosto sorpreso dalla reazione di Sherlock a quella frase.

"Io?” chiese Sherlock, stupefatto, e in effetti si fermò sui suoi passi.

"Sì, tu. Ma parlerò io con Molly. Solo per essere chiari! Tu le faresti soltanto venire una crisi isterica. E forse... tuo fratello?" chiese John. "Una volta o l’altra... quando diventa inevitabile?"

"Mycroft lo sa già," replicò Sherlock con voce sorda. "E Molly pensa che io prenda il mio caffè con tre cucchiaini di zucchero. Perché è così difficile ricordare che ne metto solo due? Chi potrebbe bere qualcosa di così dolce? Tre cucchiaini?"

A John girava la testa per le chiacchiere di Sherlock, ma finalmente riuscì a separare le informazioni salienti dagli scarti.

"Non distrarmi. Come l’ha saputo Mycroft?” chiese con fermezza.

"Da me," ammise Sherlock a bassa voce.

John si passò la mano libera tra i capelli.

"Da... va bene. Niente dettagli finché non inizia a diventare fastidioso." John si costrinse a rimanere calmo. Gesù Cristo! L’ipotesi peggiore. Maniaco del controllo e maestro nel ficcare il naso negli affari degli altri, Mycroft Holmes, sapeva che John e il suo fratellino... Non andava bene. Non andava bene per niente. Completamente non bene! John aveva sperato di rimandare questo annuncio molto speciale per un po’, ma adesso non poteva più farci niente. Trasse un ultimo respiro profondo. "Va bene,” disse alla fine.

"Va bene." Sherlock annuì. "Non finché non inizia a essere fastidioso." Poi pensò a qualcos'altro. "E la signora Hudson. Sarà contenta di sapere che non avremo più bisogno della seconda camera da letto e che d'ora in poi ci sarà rumore ogni notte."

"Ogni notte?" si sentì chiedere John, col fiato un po’ corto.

Sherlock inarcò un sopracciglio, e il cuore di John cercò di fare un salto mortale all'indietro alla vista del sorriso tenebroso che gli passò sulle labbra.

"Qualche obiezione?” chiese Sherlock con quella voce profonda che suonava come velluto nero liquido.

La gola di John si seccò e la sua convulsa deglutizione non portò sollievo.

"Non proprio..." sussurrò, con voce aspra.

" _Io_ sono fuori dal mercato?” chiese poi Sherlock con finta sorpresa. In John ribollì un'altra risatina.

"È troppo per te, vero?" fu la sua unica risposta, sogghignando alla mancanza di comprensione di Sherlock.

"Non capisco come si possa passare da _'Adesso la gente parlerà'_ a _'Dobbiamo dirlo a tutti'_ , e avere fretta, nientemeno," disse Sherlock spiegando la sua momentanea lentezza di mente.

John aveva la sensazione che il suo sogghigno avrebbe dovuto essere rimosso chirurgicamente. Semplicemente non era in grado di spegnerlo. D'altra parte, era un raro piacere vedere il genio così ingenuo e innocente

"Preferirei di gran lunga... non so... tatuartelo sulla fronte: _giù le mani! Mio_!" ammise.

Sherlock gli lanciò uno sguardo di shock e orrore.

"Mio Dio! Perché? Sei tu quello con il selvaggio passato di appuntamenti, non io." Si accigliò.

"Perché sei... così incredibile," confessò John. "Così incredibilmente intelligente e affascinante e... e questo mi fa chiedere, _perché proprio io_?"

"Che cosa?" esclamò incredulo Sherlock.

"Perché io?" ripeté John. "Perché io, tra tutte le persone al mondo? L'hai detto tu stesso... potresti avere chiunque. Così." Fece schioccare le dita per illustrare.

Gli occhi di Sherlock si strinsero in segno di estrema concentrazione, ma la sua espressione rimase un po’ confusa.

"Pensi di essere troppo..."

"E se..." lo interruppe John, ma all'inizio non riuscì a concludere la frase. Faceva male anche solo considerare la possibilità, ma cos’era lui, rispetto a Sherlock? "Se arriva qualcuno che è... più giovane. Più alto, più bello, più ricco, più intelligente, semplicemente... migliore..." John respirò con decisione attraverso il naso, cercando di non apparire colpito. Ma il pensiero lo tormentava: non poteva farci niente.

Abbastanza stranamente, il viso di Sherlock si rilassò,

"Per me nessuno è migliore di te,” disse sobrio. "John, ti amo. E questo non cambierà."

John fu sopraffatto dalla sensazione di essere morto e andato in paradiso. Dovette sbattere le palpebre più volte per capire cosa aveva appena sentito. Sherlock aveva davvero detto...

"Wow... io... io... wow," balbettò, scuotendo la testa per schiarirsi il cervello. "Penso di avere avuto un momento di assenza. Quello... Puoi dirlo di nuovo?" decise di chiedere.

"No, perché dovrei?" rispose Sherlock secco, e un po’ scoraggiante. "È sdolcinato e insulso e... lo sai che è vero. Perché devo ripetere costantemente l'ovvio?"

Il sogghigno tornò sul viso di John. Gesù, Sherlock doveva pensare che lui fosse il più grande idiota sulla faccia della terra. Ma non poteva farci proprio niente. Vedere Sherlock dimenarsi per l'imbarazzo era semplicemente troppo delizioso. L'intera serata si stava trasformando in una grande rivelazione per lui.

"Perché è bello averne conferma ogni tanto?" gli suggerì con un pizzico di ironia.

"Non avrai mai motivo di dubitarne,” disse Sherlock, di nuovo con quella voce profonda che fece indebolire le ginocchia di John. Prima di sapere cosa stava succedendo, Sherlock si era chinato e lo aveva baciato, dolcemente ma con enfasi.

"Gesù... Cristo... Hai... Hai intenzione di farlo spesso?” chiese John quando ebbe ripreso il controllo della maggior parte delle proprie facoltà.

Sherlock gli fece un sorriso saputo. Tuttavia, chiese con uno sguardo di maliziosa innocenza: "Che cosa vuoi dire, John?"

"Agire come un bastardo e poi tirare fuori dal nulla qualcosa che suona come il codice postale della nazione, ma è così romantico da togliermi il fiato? Quello! Lo farai spesso? Perché se è così, avremo bisogno di una tenda a ossigeno a casa," spiegò John, soffrendo al momento qualcosa di simile a un complesso di inferiorità nei confronti di Sherlock.

"Da parte mia, ho scoperto di essere piuttosto favorevole alla respirazione bocca a bocca,” disse Sherlock, ancora sorridendo. Poi prese il viso di John tra le mani, proprio come aveva fatto al ristorante, e lo baciò di nuovo.

C'era qualcosa di elettrico nel modo in cui Sherlock lo baciava. Era ancora un po’ goffo, ma molto entusiasta e concentrato. Per John fu inaspettatamente stimolante essere al centro di tutta quell'attenzione e focalizzazione. Le sue dita si erano seppellite nei risvolti del cappotto di Sherlock, e lo tirò avanti più forte, più vicino a sé. La sua lingua scivolò con cautela sulle labbra incredibili di Sherlock, che si aprirono senza esitazione per lui, inviando spilli d’eccitazione che si spararono attraverso l'intero corpo di John. La limpidezza della fiducia, il desiderio un po’ ingenuo, quest'uomo impossibile che per una volta non cercava neppure motivi nascosti, ma prendeva qualunque cosa John gli stesse dando...

Poi le loro lingue s’incontrarono, Sherlock gemette nel bacio, e John sentì l'eccitazione formicolare attraverso di lui, esplodendogli nell'inguine. John assaggiò, esplorò, indagò e si godette la bocca di Sherlock, con quella lingua diabolica che minacciava di farlo impazzire. Mentre solo pochi minuti prima John aveva pensato che Sherlock fosse un baciatore inesperto, ora doveva riconoscere che era uno studente entusiasta e molto impaziente.

Quando Sherlock iniziò a succhiargli leggermente la lingua, John interruppe il bacio. Dovette. Ancora un po’ e per lui sarebbe finita in quel momento. Nel mezzo di Londra. Nel mezzo della notte. A metà febbraio e nel mezzo di un giardino pubblico.

"Io... non penso di essere gay," ansimò John senza fiato, le sue dita ancora strette ai risvolti di Sherlock.

Le mani di Sherlock avevano ancora incorniciato le sue guance, ma ora vagavano sulle sue spalle, sulla sua schiena...

"È un po’ tardi per rendertene conto," notò Sherlock, sia divertito che decisamente non impressionato. Iniziò a coprire il collo e la gola di John con piccoli baci affamati.

"No, voglio dire..." John si morse le labbra per soffocare un gemito. "Potrei essere bisessuale, o..." Non riuscì più a reprimere l’ansimo. Come faceva Sherlock a sapere esattamente quanto fossero sensibili i lobi delle sue orecchie? Oh, giusto... era Sherlock. "O forse solo Sherlock-sessuale," concluse le sue divagazioni, con voce roca. Sentì le labbra di Sherlock allargarsi in un sorriso contro il suo collo.

"Sherlock-sessuale. Mi piace," ringhiò nel suo orecchio, facendolo rabbrividire.

"Sì, pensavo che quello potesse gonfiare ancora un pochino il tuo enorme ego,” lo prese in giro John.

"Già che siamo sull'argomento..." sussurrò Sherlock leccandogli l'orecchio in un modo che non aveva il diritto di essere così osceno. Quindi lo costrinse a lasciare il sentiero, attraversare il prato, e lo spinse contro un albero con tutta la lunghezza del suo corpo.

Entrambi gli uomini sentirono l'erezione dell'altro attraverso i vestiti, provocando un doppio gemito che perforò il silenzio del parco.

"Sherlock!" gridò scioccato John, una volta che si fu ripreso a metà dalla manovra di rotazione di Sherlock e sentì una coscia premere con insistenza tra le sue gambe. "È... febbraio e siamo nel centro di Londra e fa freddo..." Con suo ulteriore orrore, John sentì dita fredde alla cerniera dei suoi pantaloni. "Noi... dovremmo aspettare di essere a casa!"

"Sì, dovremmo assolutamente," concordò Sherlock, imperterrito, e cadde in ginocchio davanti a lui con un unico fluido movimento. Prima che John capisse cosa stava succedendo, sentì le labbra calde di Sherlock sul suo membro rigido.

Di riflesso, John si coprì il viso con le mani, come se così facendo potesse annullare tutto ciò che stava accadendo. Ma rimuovendo qualsiasi input visivo, i suoi sensi rimanenti furono solo intensificati.

Il mormorio e il gemito morbido ma chiaramente udibile che proveniva da Sherlock... le mani fredde che gli afferravano i fianchi... le labbra calde che circondavano la sua erezione e la lingua infernale che leccava la punta del suo uccello gonfio, come se non potessero averne mai abbastanza.

La paura della scoperta infiammò la fantasia di John, stimolando la sua eccitazione in un modo che non aveva mai ritenuto possibile. Abbassò lentamente le mani dal viso. Sherlock Holmes gli stava facendo un pompino in un parco pubblico, come se fosse nato per quello. Doveva vederlo. Doveva vederlo per crederci, per ricordarlo più tardi.

I suoi occhi caddero sulla testa scura e riccia che dondolava ritmicamente su e giù tra le sue gambe aperte, e una rinnovata ondata d’estasi gli attraversò il corpo. John accarezzò i capelli di Sherlock con la mano, facendo sì che lui lo guardasse.

"Sherlock! Oh... Dio... Gesù!" Un gemito lascivo si fece strada dalla gola di John.

Le palpebre di Sherlock erano semichiuse, la sua bocca scivolava lentamente sull'erezione di John, succhiando per un attimo la punta prima che scivolasse fuori dalle labbra. I suoi occhi erano fissi su quelli di John, spudorati, scuri e pieni di una certezza così elettrizzante che John rimase senza parole. Si leccò le labbra secche, cosa che apparentemente Sherlock prese come una richiesta di usare di nuovo la lingua. Le palpebre di Sherlock sbatterono, chiudendosi infine mentre la sua lingua e le sue labbra continuavano ad accarezzarlo.

Le dita di John si intrecciarono tra i riccioli di Sherlock come se fossero l'unica cosa che lo teneva in piedi.

"Oh... sì. Sì. Sherlock, cazzo... Mmm... No... non... non fermarti... Fai... sì... oh, sì..."

I fianchi di John lottarono contro la presa d'acciaio di Sherlock, e gli spinse entrambe le mani a fondo tra i capelli. Il suo orgasmo arrivò più in fretta di quanto avesse pensato, date le circostanze, e quando accadde quasi lo colse di sorpresa. L'intensità inquietante del climax fu altrettanto sorprendente. E il significato più profondo del fatto che sentiva ancora la bocca di Sherlock sulla sua virilità che adagio si stava sgonfiando gl’inviò un nuovo brivido di eccitazione giù tra le gambe.

John si appoggiò contro l'albero, esausto, e districò le dita dai capelli di Sherlock.

"Sherlock..." sussurrò, ma non andò oltre, poiché Sherlock si alzò non appena ebbe lasciato la presa.

Le sue braccia gli si avvolsero intorno, tenendolo stretto in un abbraccio che levava quasi il respiro. La sua faccia era sepolta nell'angolo del collo di John, il suo corpo caldo e ardente premuto contro di lui.

"Tienimi, John," sussurrò febbrilmente. "Tienimi stretto."

John lo abbracciò, lo tenne stretto, gli baciò la tempia e gemette piano quando sentì la pressione dell'erezione calda e dura di Sherlock contro la parte inferiore del corpo.

"Gesù... Sherlock..." gemette con voce roca, e sentì un brivido attraversare il corpo di Sherlock.

Un sospiro... lungo e lento... sensuale... "Jooohn..."

Sherlock si strofinò insistentemente contro John, che si strinse contro di lui. Vicino... più vicino... poi... un gemito, un ultimo tremore, e un altro sospiro. Sazio, esausto, quasi sollevato.

Sherlock fece un passo indietro da John, sollevandosi in tutta la sua altezza. Le sue labbra erano più scure del solito, e quando John ricordò a se stesso quale fosse la causa dell'aumento del flusso sanguigno, un nuovo, debole formicolio si manifestò nel suo ventre.

John fu fissato da uno sguardo furbo.

"La tua dieta a base di ananas inizia domani,” disse Sherlock facendogli l’occhiolino.

"Sei completamente pazzo, lo sai?" John gemette.

"Chi sono io per contraddire il mio medico?" rispose Sherlock. Sembrava già essersi ripreso e sembrava abbastanza fresco. "E ora andiamo a casa così puoi scoparmi a morte. Ho già aspettato abbastanza a lungo," dichiarò impulsivamente e afferrò la mano di John per trascinarlo avanti.

"Gesù, Sherlock...” disse John, e ritirò la mano in modo da potersi allacciare i pantaloni. "Non credo che sarò così veloce a..."

Sherlock aggrottò la fronte, ma poi ebbe un'idea.

"Ho un anello fallico fantastico nel mio comodino. Dovrebbe andarti bene."

Prese di nuovo la mano di John, ma ancora una volta fu tirata via.

"Sherlock. Aspetta." John era un po’ a disagio, ma c'era qualcosa che doveva chiarire prima che le cose andassero oltre.

"Problemi?" scattò Sherlock. “È stato disinfettato."

"Sì. No." John si grattò la testa. Come poteva formulare la sua preoccupazione senza ferirlo o insultarlo? "Questo è... voglio dire... Sherlock. Cos'è questa? Una maratona porno?" chiese infine. "Sherlock... non voglio essere un sostituto per i tuoi giocattoli sessuali. So che sarebbe più pratico dato che non ho bisogno di batterie..." scherzò nel tentativo di alleggerire le cose. "Ma... quello che hai fatto nelle ultime settimane... la frequenza... non sarò la tua droga preferita e neanche un supporto per la tua dipendenza dal sesso,” affermò con fermezza.

"Credi che io sia un dipendente dal sesso?" Sherlock lo guardò con la testa inclinata di lato.

"Sherlock, la frequenza con cui hai..."

"John, l'ho fatto solo così tanto... e ho provato di tutto... perché... perché volevo sentirlo di nuovo. Volevo riconquistare... quella sensazione di... completezza." Sul viso gli passò un bagliore quasi maniacale, e John rabbrividì... e non solo a causa della fredda aria notturna.

"Sì, Sherlock, lo so..."

"No, John. Fammi finire." Sherlock scosse la testa con forza. "Quella sensazione di completezza... non l'ho mai più raggiunta. Niente ha funzionato. Non importa quello che ho fatto, non importa come l'ho fatto... Sì, molti degli orgasmi sono stati spettacolari, ma c'era sempre qualcosa che mancava. Mancavi _tu_. Non è mai stato così perfetto come era stato quella notte in cui mi hai tenuto tra le braccia per la prima volta. Quando eri con me. Quando mi hai toccato. Quando tu non eri lì... c'era un vuoto immenso dentro di me... un vuoto che io stesso non capivo."

Dato che Sherlock stava parlando con il suo solito ritmo martellante, la testa di John girò per un momento; ma poi capì cosa gli stava dicendo Sherlock, cosa gli aveva rivelato, e una risata tremante gli sfuggì dalle labbra.

"Ecco,” disse, e Sherlock lo studiò, confuso. "Lo stai facendo di nuovo." John si alzò in punta di piedi e lo baciò sulle labbra socchiuse. Si sentiva un po’ ridicolo, ma le parole di Sherlock lo avevano toccato, commosso e, se era onesto con se stesso, l'avevano eccitato più di un po'. "Se qualcuno mi avesse detto che Sherlock Holmes è un inguaribile romantico..."

Ci fu un suono sdegnoso di scherno.

"Temo che dei sette miliardi di persone al mondo, tu sia l'unica che pensa che io sia un romantico. Ho semplicemente affermato i fatti."

"Va bene... allora sono probabilmente l'unica persona che trova i fatti, come presentati da te, così dannatamente sexy." John si leccò le labbra. "Allora... che cos'era questo anello fallico?"

Un sorriso malizioso balenò per una frazione di secondo sul viso di Sherlock.

"Ti sta aspettando a casa,” disse semplicemente, apparendo piuttosto compiaciuto.

"Bene,” disse John con voce roca e deglutì per la gola secca. Se avesse pensato ancora a quell'anello fallico, non ne avrebbe avuto bisogno. "Ma forse dovremmo... prendere dei preservativi?" suggerì, chiedendosi perché, dopo tutto quello che era già successo quella sera, sentisse di nuovo quel calore rivelatore sulle guance.

"Ne hai due in tasca e ce ne sono altri tre a casa," replicò Sherlock in tono di constatazione.

"Come? Ok... dimentica che l’ho chiesto," si precipitò ad assicurare John. Si leccò di nuovo le labbra. "Comunque," continuò con fermezza. "Dovremmo davvero..."

"Non pensi che saranno sufficienti?” chiese Sherlock, puramente per curiosità accademica.

John gemette piano. Perché Sherlock era così sexy quando era in modalità scienziato?

"Quando arriviamo a casa, non voglio dover salire prima in camera mia,” disse John a bassa voce, ma con enfasi. "E non stiamo parlando solo di stasera. E domani mattina?" Si fermò per prendere fiato. "Anch’io ho aspettato un bel po’ di tempo per questo, sai."

Un sorriso compiaciuto apparve sulle labbra di Sherlock.

"John Watson, sei pieno di sorprese. Ma comunque non abbiamo bisogno dei preservativi. Ecco." Con un gesto teatrale, infilò la mano nella tasca interna del cappotto e tirò fuori un foglio di carta ripiegato. Lo porse a John, che lo passò in rassegna.

"Queste sono..." John aggrottò la fronte, perplesso.

"Le mie analisi del sangue. Il risultato. Arrivato ieri. Negativo," chiarì in breve Sherlock. "Il tuo ultimo esame del sangue è stato due settimane fa ed era altrettanto negativo. Possiamo fare quello che vogliamo. Senza che nulla si frapponga tra noi." Le ultime parole furono mormorate all'orecchio di John con quella voce che era una terza maggiore più bassa del solito e che provocò in lui alcune sensazioni molto interessanti.

"Sì, va bene, ma..."

Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo, infastidito.

"Ho anche fatto una pulizia profonda, se è questo che ti preoccupa,” disse con impazienza. "E adesso andiamo. Voglio che tu mi scopi a morte."

Le innumerevoli immagini di fantasia che quelle parole creavano nella mente di John gli fecero correre un brivido di eccitazione caldo e freddo lungo la schiena. Tuttavia, non gli piaceva molto l'espressione rozza.

"Non puoi metterla in un modo diverso?" chiese, sperando in una descrizione più romantica.

Sherlock sospirò con impazienza.

"Cosa preferisci?” chiese irritato. "Rapporti sessuali, copulazione, sesso, fornicazione o coito?" elencò. "Accoppiamento, penetrazione, nascondere il salame..."

"Va bene, va bene," lo interruppe frettolosamente John. "Bene, andiamo a casa così posso scoparti a morte."

"Perché non l'hai detto subito?" mormorò Sherlock con un altro sospiro, suonando sia irritato che sollevato.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**


	17. "Ti amo"

In seguito, John non riuscì a ricordare come fossero tornati a casa. Tutto quello che rammentava era Sherlock che lo aveva aggredito non appena la porta dell'appartamento si era chiusa alle loro spalle.

John si sentì baciato con impazienza e impetuosità, finché praticamente non temette per la sua vita a causa della mancanza di ossigeno. Era vagamente consapevole di Sherlock che gettava con noncuranza il da parte cappotto e gli strattonava la giacca finché non ebbe liberato anche lui.

"Camera da letto," gli ringhiò nell’orecchio tra un bacio e l’altro. "Ora. Immediatamente." Si premette con forza contro John, che rimase senza fiato quando Sherlock strofinò la propria erezione contro la sua virilità, che aveva appena iniziato a registrare un rinnovato interesse al procedimento.

John poté solo gemere "Dio, sì!" e lasciarsi trascinare dall'entusiasmo ininterrotto di Sherlock; insieme, capitombolarono più che entrare nella sua camera da letto.

Una volta lì, Sherlock lo lasciò andare bruscamente. All'inizio, John era ancora stordito dall'assalto di Sherlock, ma l'aria un po’ più fresca e l'improvvisa assenza del calore corporeo di Sherlock lo riportarono almeno per metà con i piedi per terra.

A meno di un metro di distanza, Sherlock si stava quasi strappando i vestiti di dosso. Aveva già la camicia fuori dai pantaloni - mancavano due o tre bottoni - e stava armeggiando freneticamente con la cintura.

"Sherlock... no," obiettò John il più gentilmente possibile.

La testa di Sherlock si alzò di scatto.

"No?" chiese, con voce piena di delusione, incomprensione e un po’ di rabbia.

"Non così," lo tranquillizzò John. "Non è una gara. Abbiamo tempo, Sherlock. Così tanto tempo." Gli si avvicinò e lasciò che le sue mani scivolassero sul petto del detective.

Sherlock lo aveva osservato per tutto il tempo con intensa concentrazione, ma non appena le mani di John entrarono in contatto con la sua pelle nuda, chiuse gli occhi, lasciò ricadere la testa indietro e sospirò languidamente.

Quando John seguì con le labbra il percorso delle mani, il sospiro divenne più profondo, più sensuale ed erotico, e John si pentì di aver detto che avevano molto tempo. Il suo desiderio crebbe mentre le mani di Sherlock gli affondavano tremanti tra i capelli. Quando le sue labbra circondarono uno dei capezzoli di Sherlock e lo succhiarono, mordicchiandolo scherzosamente, Sherlock si inarcò verso di lui, abbandonandosi al piacere, e un lungo gemito prolungato riempì la stanza, inviando vibrazioni in tutto il corpo di John e raccogliendosi in una sensazione calda e pulsante tra le sue gambe.

John lasciò che la sua bocca vagasse un po’ più in alto, leccando il petto, il collo e la gola di Sherlock, e gli diede un rapido morso al lobo dell'orecchio per attirare la sua attenzione.

Sherlock aprì gli occhi e lo guardò; c'era una domanda lì, ma c'era anche quella fiducia infinita, quella naturalezza che lasciava John a corto di parole e lo eccitava in un modo che non aveva mai ritenuto possibile.

"Adesso," gli sussurrò dolcemente. "Spogliami. Voglio sentirti."

"Dio, sì..." ansimò Sherlock, allungando le braccia verso la sua camicia.

Gli ultimi tre bottoni, tuttavia, oltrepassavano la capacità dei suoi movimenti nervosi, e con un’imprecazione di frustrazione, gliela strappò di dosso.

"Ehi, quella era..." ' _costosa'_ , avrebbe voluto protestare John, ma le parole gli morirono sulle labbra, poiché Sherlock aveva già fatto un lavoretto veloce con la sua cerniera e avvolto le dita attorno alla sua erezione con una presa sorprendentemente ferma. Okay... di certo non aveva più bisogno di quell'anello fallico.

"Te ne comprerò una nuova," sussurrò Sherlock, con il viso appoggiato al suo collo.

"Gesù, Sherlock, mi ucciderai..."

"Andiamo a letto... per favore... John. Non sono una timida verginella. Non devi... convincermi. Lo voglio. Voglio _te_. Adesso." I baci sul collo di John si trasformarono in morsi e John sussultò per lo shock. Il dolore fu fantastico. "Per favore..." sussurrò di nuovo Sherlock, e all'improvviso, John non vide motivo per tirarla ulteriormente per le lunghe. Forse la prossima volta avrebbero potuto godersi un periodo più lungo di preliminari. Solo in quel momento, John si rese conto che ci sarebbe stata davvero una prossima volta, e una volta dopo, e un'altra dopo ancora... Avrebbe potuto stare con Sherlock tutte le volte che voleva. Quella consapevolezza fece galleggiare il suo cervello in un mare di beatitudine.

"Sì, sì, tutte le volte che vuoi," disse Sherlock interrompendo i suoi pensieri con impazienza, come se li avesse pronunciati ad alta voce. "Ma adesso andiamo a letto. Sto soffrendo, qui."  
  
John alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma poi il suo senso dell'umorismo ebbe la meglio.

"Sei impossibile, lo sai?"

"Non impossibile... incredibile è la parola giuuusta." John aveva sfruttato l'opportunità per spingerlo all'indietro sul letto, dove ora giaceva con un sorriso sorpreso e piuttosto compiaciuto.

"Togliti i pantaloni," ordinò John, con un sorriso provocante e leggermente lascivo che - data la velocità con cui Sherlock si sfilò i pantaloni - ebbe esattamente l'effetto desiderato.

"Pulizia profonda?” chiese piano.

Sherlock annuì e John lo vide deglutire a fatica.

"Allora girati."

C'era un'altra domanda sul viso di Sherlock, ma non la pronunciò ad alta voce, invece si girò in silenzio sullo stomaco.

John dovette ammettere che era piuttosto nervoso, nonostante tutta la decisa evidenza della propria eccitazione. Sebbene sapesse in teoria come avrebbe dovuto funzionare, non aveva mai fatto sesso con un uomo prima di allora. Né aveva fatto quello che stava pianificando adesso... che aveva pianificato, in effetti, da quando Sherlock lo aveva informato dello stato igienico della sua zona più intima. Gli allargò leggermente le gambe e s’inginocchiò tra le sue cosce.

Gli accarezzò lentamente il culo con le mani, suscitando un altro sospiro pieno di piacere, quasi edonistico. Con la stessa lentezza, allargò delicatamente le natiche di Sherlock finché non vide la sua apertura. Poi abbassò la testa.

Un forte "John!" lo fece saltare di nuovo su.

"Sherlock... io... mi dispiace. Se non ti piace... possiamo fare qualcos’altro..." balbettò, allarmato e imbarazzato.

"Non mi piace?" sbottò Sherlock, ansimando. "Sei pazzo? Per l'amor di Dio, continua!"

John dovette ridacchiare per il sollievo, il che suscitò solo il disappunto di Sherlock.

"Se hai finito di indulgere alla tua inopportuna dimostrazione di leggerezza, allora riporta la lingua dov'era,” commentò acido, imprimendo ai suoi fianchi un movimento provocatorio.

John sorrise piano tra sé e sé, ma poi si riapplicò con entusiasmo al compito di portare Sherlock ad uno stato di tale eccitazione che non sarebbe più stato in grado di mettere insieme due parole coerenti.

Ebbe molto successo, molto in fretta. Quando John sentì che era abbastanza, Sherlock giaceva disteso davanti a lui, la schiena lucida di sudore, le cosce tremanti, le mani aggrovigliate alle lenzuola e i fianchi che sussultavano in modo incontrollabile nel materasso. A parte _"di più,” "Ti prego,” "John,"_ e _“più in fondo,”_ Sherlock non aveva emesso un singolo suono per tutto il tempo.

John era più che soddisfatto di se stesso; inoltre, i gemiti di Sherlock e le sue contrazioni involontarie erano per lui un forte afrodisiaco.

Si separò con riluttanza da lui, toccandogli delicatamente la spalla.

"Sherlock?"

Sherlock si voltò sulla schiena, come al rallentatore, e aprì gli occhi. John smise di respirare per un momento. Le sue pupille erano scure e scintillanti, piene di desiderio, e sembravano troppo grandi per il viso sottile, la cui pelle pallida era ora velata di rosa, proprio come la notte in cui John lo aveva toccato per la prima volta.

"Voglio guardarti, John,” disse piano Sherlock, con voce roca.

"Davvero, Sherlock? Non dobbiamo farlo oggi...” disse John, poi si prese a calci per essere un tale idiota. Perché? Perché diceva queste sciocchezze? Se non fosse riuscito a sentire Sherlock subito, sarebbe impazzito di desiderio. Perché doveva essere così maledettamente corretto?

Gli occhi semichiusi di Sherlock scivolarono sul corpo di John. Lungo il petto, lo stomaco, l'inguine, fermandosi sul suo uccello proteso. Si leccò le labbra e John dovette chiudere gli occhi per un attimo. Non aveva visto niente di osceno come quel semplice gesto da quando... non ne aveva idea. Non riusciva a ricordare. Semplicemente non riusciva a ricordare.

"Lo voglio," sussurrò Sherlock, e John aprì gli occhi appena in tempo per vedergli fare l’occhiolino. "Non sarà un problema,” osservò, guardando l'erezione di John. "Il lubrificante è sul comodino."

Il set di dildo saltò fuori nella coscienza di John, e lui deglutì pesantemente. Bene, Sherlock sapeva cosa stava per fare. Tuttavia, le mani di John tremavano mentre prendeva il gel lubrificante. C'era qualcosa di perverso e peccaminoso nella disponibilità con cui Sherlock aveva allargato le gambe per lui.

"Cuscino..." John fu scioccato dalla sua stessa voce, così ruvida e rauca e piena di desiderio. Si schiarì la gola. "Prendi un cuscino e mettilo..."

La fronte increspata di Sherlock si spianò e lui annuì comprensivo. Prese il cuscino e lo spinse sotto di sé, sollevando i fianchi. Lo sguardo di John fu automaticamente attratto dal suo pene irrigidito. Era scuro e così gonfio che le vene erano sporgenti. La punta brillava di umidità, e John si chiese come Sherlock potesse ancora avere così il controllo. D'altra parte, non avrebbe dovuto essere sorpreso. Questo era l'uomo che aveva camminato per il loro appartamento per settimane con un'erezione, apparentemente indifferente.

"Ginocchia..." sussurrò John con voce roca.

Un sopracciglio sollevato in domanda.

"Ginocchia?" Poi spuntò la comprensione. "Ah... piegarle, sì?"

Sherlock piegò le gambe, tirandone una vicino al petto. Si afferrò con la mano la parte posteriore del ginocchio per tenere la gamba in quella posizione, inducendolo a presentarsi in modo così spudorato e innocente che l'eccitazione di John rasentò la tortura.

La spinta lussuriosa nel suo inguine era diventata un pulsare quasi doloroso. Come in trance, si spalmò il gel freddo sull’erezione, sussultando leggermente perché si era dimenticato di scaldarlo prima tra le mani, proprio come Sherlock aveva fatto allora. Non osava spalmarlo a dovere per paura che per lui sarebbe finito tutto. Si spremette un po’ di lubrificante sulle dita e...

"John..." piagnucolò Sherlock. "Non ho bisogno di dannate dita. Ho bisogno di te. Va bene. Credimi." Quando John esitò ancora, Sherlock inarcò un sopracciglio. "Cosa deve fare un uomo da queste parti per essere sbattuto come si deve?” chiese nel suo solito modo arrogante.

"Tu...” disse John lentamente e chiaramente, "vivrai per pentirtene."

Sherlock si leccò le labbra.

"Oh, davvero..." strascicò, i suoi occhi improvvisamente annebbiati dalla lussuria.

"Sì, davvero," confermò John, inginocchiandosi tra le gambe di Sherlock, facendo un respiro profondo e premendogli l’uccello duro contro il buco. La facilità con cui scivolò servì solo ad aumentare ancor di più la sua eccitazione.

"Oh... Joooooohn..." Sherlock s’inarcò verso di lui, tutto il suo corpo si irrigidì e si rilassò. John sentì ogni singolo movimento, ogni contrazione, in lui, attraverso di lui, attorno a lui. Le sue labbra sfiorarono goffamente la parte posteriore della coscia piegata di Sherlock, che allungò il collo all'indietro, chiuse gli occhi e gemette.

John sapeva che non poteva sopportare questa dolce, dolce tortura per molto tempo, quindi rese i suoi primi movimenti lenti, gentili e cauti. Voleva che durasse il più a lungo possibile. Per sentire Sherlock più a lungo, per sentirlo supplicare ancora una volta...

"Di più..." grugnì Sherlock. " _Di più_... per favore..."

Ciò che li circondava divenne sfocato davanti agli occhi di John; vedeva solo Sherlock, offrirsi, presentarsi, accoglierlo, contorcersi sotto di lui, aprirsi. Gli prese la gamba e se la mise sopra la spalla. Le sue spinte divennero più profonde, più forti e sentì Sherlock rabbrividire sotto di lui per la prima volta.

"Ssssì..." ansimò con quella voce peccaminosamente profonda. "Dio... aaah... più in fondo... più..." Sherlock allungò entrambe le braccia sopra la testa e appoggiò i palmi contro la testiera, premendoli lì, puntellandosi e fornendo una contropressione alle profonde spinte di John.

Solo allora John notò che c'era un flusso costante di preorgasmo che gocciolava sullo stomaco di Sherlock, la sua erezione che rimbalzava contro la sua pelle riscaldata fuori sincronia con le proprie spinte - stimolante, eccitante, ma certamente anche frustrante, perché non poteva essere una stimolazione sufficiente. Era sia una tortura che un piacere allo stesso tempo, e Sherlock sembrava godersela appieno.

John spostò leggermente il peso in modo da poter afferrare la carne soda e calda di Sherlock. Un nuovo brivido percorse l'intero corpo di Sherlock quando John iniziò a lavorare su e giù.

"Aaahhh... nnnggghhh... John... non... no... _fermati_..." balbettò Sherlock, scuotendo la testa avanti e indietro sul materasso come se fosse in preda alla febbre. John si bloccò, lo lasciò andare, si fermò. Aveva fatto qualcosa di sbagliato? Gli stava facendo male? Ma poi Sherlock parlò di nuovo. Urgentemente, rudemente, placando le sue paure.

"No... verrò. Non voglio ancora... Non così... voglio che sia con te..." Sherlock aveva alzato un po’ la testa, guardando John con occhi spalancati. Inchiodandolo, cercandolo, attirandolo dentro. John vide la nuda fiamma del desiderio nelle sue scure, scure pupille.

"Dio, sì..." gemette e iniziò di nuovo a muoversi dentro. Si puntellò con entrambe le mani sul materasso, grato che Sherlock fosse così snodato. Le sue spinte divennero rapidamente più profonde, il ritmo più veloce; Sherlock stava ancora chiedendo _"di_ _più_ ,” " _più a fondo_ ,” " _più forte_ " e " _più veloce_ ,” e John glielo diede. Ad un certo punto, le sue dita raggiunsero l'asta rigida di Sherlock e la massaggiarono con violenza, e questa volta non ci furono proteste.

"Sì... sì... John... io... io... vengo... John!” gridò Sherlock, con voce insolitamente acuta.

Anche John era al limite. Anche se poteva desiderare che non finisse mai, il suo corpo stava correndo verso la liberazione, sforzandosi per il culmine della loro unione.

"Oh Dio, Sherlock... sì... vieni... per me... sto... quasi..." John non poté più parlare. Aveva completamente perso la capacità di formare parole e frasi alla vista di ciò che gli stava davanti.

Le braccia di Sherlock erano ancora tese sopra la sua testa, appoggiate al letto; le sue cosce tremavano, tutto il suo corpo era teso come una corda di violino. Come uno strumento che aspettava solo di essere suonato da lui. I suoi capezzoli erano piccoli, duri e molto scuri, formando un netto contrasto con la sua pelle pallida, che era arrossata di rosa. Solo pochi punti erano rimasti bianchi. I punti che John sapeva erano cicatrici. Ne aveva trattati alcuni lui stesso, ed era colmo di un senso di connessione quale non aveva mai conosciuto prima. Alcuni dei riccioli scuri di Sherlock erano attaccati alla sua fronte sudata, le sue guance erano arrossate e calde, le sue labbra erano leggermente aperte, praticamente implorando di essere baciate con selvaggio abbandono. Non per la prima volta, John maledisse le sue dimensioni fisiche inferiori, in confronto a quelle di Sherlock

Invece, gli premette un bacio sul ginocchio, che era ancora agganciato sopra la sua spalla. Sherlock gli aveva avvolto l'altra gamba attorno ai fianchi, nel tentativo di attirarlo più vicino a sé... insaziabile, esigente, appassionato.

Alla sensazione di connessione si unì un minuscolo accenno di potere che gli andò dritto alla testa. Era lui la ragione dell'insaziabilità di Sherlock. Era lui la ragione delle sue richieste, del suo desiderio, della sua estasi.

I movimenti di John divennero più frenetici, meno controllati, più spietati, e Sherlock era in paradiso. Nessun altro suono sfuggì a quelle labbra incredibili, la sua eccitazione era troppo grande per le parole.

Poi... s’inarcò ancora una volta... si fermò... assaporò... si aprì completamente e senza riserve... Con un respiro rauco e rantolante, Sherlock si riversò sulle dita di John, sopra il suo stomaco, sul suo petto. I muscoli di Sherlock si contrassero e sussultarono attorno all’uccello di John, e come il frenetico crescendo delle ultime battute furiose di un'orchestra, l'orgasmo di John gli esplose dentro, e lui venne e venne e venne...

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Più tardi, la testa di Sherlock era appoggiata sul petto di John, ascoltando il suo battito cardiaco. John sapeva che era quello che stava facendo perché l'indice di Sherlock gli si contraeva delicatamente contro il fianco a tempo con le sue pulsazioni.

I riccioli scuri di Sherlock gli solleticavano il mento, e dopo essersi puliti un po’ si erano coperti il copriletto. John non si sarebbe mosso per niente al mondo. Non avrebbe mai pensato che fosse possibile che Sherlock sarebbe stato uno da coccole dopo il sesso, e voleva goderselo finché fosse durato.

E il sesso! Era stato il miglior cazzo di sesso di tutta la sua vita.

John sospirò soddisfatto.

"Dovremmo parlare,” disse alla fine.

"Dobbiamo?" borbottò Sherlock contro il suo petto.

"Sì,” disse John con fermezza.

Sherlock sbadigliò.

"Se dobbiamo..."

Un sorriso si formò sulle labbra di John.

"Può aspettare fino a domani."

"Bene. Domani," rispose Sherlock assonnato.

John gli alitò un bacio tra i capelli.

"Ti amo,” disse dolcemente.

Sherlock si stiracchiò voluttuosamente e si rannicchiò più vicino a lui.

"Finalmente. Era ora..."

"Cosa intendi?” chiese John, confuso.

"Sono passate esattamente due ore e cinquantatré minuti dal nostro primo bacio, e non hai detto di amarmi fino ad ora. Sono stato più veloce io. E sono quello che dovrebbe essere il sociopatico."

John scosse la testa.

"Lo sentirai più spesso di quanto lo dici."

"Questo lo temevo," mormorò Sherlock, e si addormentò.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo


	18. Epilogo: sopra o sotto? E il ritorno finale del succo d'ananas

**_Diversi mesi dopo..._ **

Era agosto e a Londra faceva un caldo insopportabile.

L’sms di Lestrade era stato come una risposta alle preghiere di John. Aveva chiesto a Sherlock e John di venire a Croydon per aiutarlo con un caso misterioso.

Croydon non era esattamente in campagna, ma l'aria lì era migliore, più limpida e un po’ più fresca, e John fece un respiro profondo mentre lui e Sherlock scendevano dal treno.

"Guarda, Sherlock, è così che appare il cielo... senza uno strato di smog," sospirò sollevato.

"Mmhm," mormorò Sherlock senza alzare lo sguardo dal suo telefono. "E dov'è l'auto che dovrebbe venirci a prendere?"

"Qualcuno potrebbe pensare che non eri nemmeno interessato al caso," lo prese in giro John.

"Non lo sono," scattò Sherlock. "Ero del tutto felice a Londra."

"No, non lo eri!" sostenne John. "Negli ultimi due giorni sei stato in giro annoiato sul divano con addosso nient'altro che le mutande."

Sherlock gli lanciò uno sguardo cupo.

"E ora mi sono dovuto vestire!" si lamentò. "E questo caso è solo un tre. Non esco di casa per qualcosa del genere. Eravamo d'accordo."

"L'aria fresca ti farà bene,” disse John, per nulla impressionato. "E ora smettila di fare il broncio."

"Perché?" ribatté Sherlock. "Ti piace quando metto il broncio. Ti fa sempre pensare a quanto sia baciabile la mia bocca."

John corrugò irritato la fronte.

"Quante volte ti ho detto di smetterla di leggermi nella mente. È privato!"

"Sai benissimo che non posso spegnerlo."

"Sai cosa?" sibilò John. "Sei ancora più insopportabile in campagna che in città."

"Questo è il ringraziamento che ricevo per essermi rimesso in sesto così che potessi lasciare Londra?” chiese Sherlock, offeso.

"Non pensare che m’intenerirò per quello,” borbottò John. "Ti ho convinto perché pensavo che un cambiamento di scenario e un po’ di aria fresca ti avrebbero fatto bene. Quindi non iniziare con la storia che hai accettato solo perché pensavi che fossi _io_ quello che voleva uscire dalla città."

Sherlock si limitò a fissarlo, inarcando lentamente un sopracciglio.

"Ti sembra così?" fu tutto quello che disse.

"Tu... tu..." farfugliò John, quasi senza parole.

Durante la loro discussione, avevano lasciato il binario, erano passati attraverso la stazione e stavano uscendo su High Street.

"Prendi nota di quello che volevi dire, se ti viene in mente,” disse Sherlock in tono neutro. "C'è Lestrade con l'auto a noleggio." Mentre camminava si sfilò la giacca e si arrotolò le maniche della camicia. "Considerando le dimensioni delle sue macchie di sudore, il condizionatore d'aria è guasto."

  
**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

  
Lestrade li aveva accompagnati a casa di una certa Miss Susan Cusing. Adesso erano seduti in soggiorno, cercando di far luce sugli eventi.

L'intervista non era stata molto utile, secondo l'opinione di John. Tutto ciò che avevano appeso era che Susan Cushing aveva ricevuto per posta un pacco contenente due orecchie amputate, ma Lestrade glielo aveva già detto. La signorina Cushing non riusciva a capire perché avrebbe potuto ricevere una simile consegna. Lestrade aveva posto la maggior parte delle domande, mentre Sherlock era impegnato a girellare per la stanza. Non disse niente finché Lestrade non terminò le domande di rito.

"Ha due sorelle?"

"Sì," rispose la signorina Cushing. "Mary e Sarah."

John si guardò intorno nella stanza, notando solo ora le numerose fotografie - ritratti di matrimoni, foto di famiglia, animali domestici, bambini - molte delle quali mostravano le stesse tre donne insieme. Una di loro era la stessa Miss Cushing, e le altre due avevano una somiglianza sorprendente con lei.

"Sarah ha vissuto qui. Per quanto tempo?" continuò bruscamente Sherlock.

"Be’... si è trasferita solo un paio di settimane fa..." rispose esitante la signorina Cushing.

Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo irritato.

"E prima aveva vissuto con sua sorella Mary, finché non l’ha buttata fuori anche lei, perché è una bisbetica. Me lo risparmi. Risponda semplicemente alla domanda: per quanto tempo?"

La signorina Cushing lo fissò con occhi rotondi.

"Tre mesi,” disse, perplessa. "E se n'è andata due settimane fa."

"L'hai buttata fuori," dichiarò Sherlock. "Ora dov'è il pacco?"

"Fuori... mi ha disgustato. È nel capanno del giardino," rispose la signorina Cushing, fissando ancora scioccata il detective.

Sherlock sembrava sul punto di dire qualcosa; a giudicare dal modo in cui arricciava le labbra, probabilmente era qualcosa di maleducato o di mordace (o entrambi), motivo per cui John cercò di fermarlo.

"Sherlock... giardino,” disse brevemente, facendo sì che lui gli lanciasse uno sguardo stupito. "Il pacco è nel capanno del giardino, va bene?"

Il viso di Sherlock si rilassò un po’ e alzò le spalle, dicendo con tono giocoso: "Bene, andiamo in giardino. Cosa stiamo aspettando?"

Con la coda dell'occhio, John vide Lestrade gettare loro uno sguardo strano e scuotere la testa.

  
**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

  
Una volta fuori, Lestrade andò avanti e recuperò il pacco dal capanno. C'era una panchina di fronte al piccolo edificio che offriva spazio per sedersi a tutti e tre gli uomini. Sherlock sedette al centro, ispezionando lo strano pacco con il morboso contenuto. Studiò a fondo l'indirizzo, la carta da imballaggio e quella più piccola che rivestiva le due orecchie prima di passare a John la scatola e il suo contenuto e appoggiarsi allo schienale.

"Allora, John? La tua opinione?" chiese, unendo i palmi delle mani e sbattendo le palpebre all’azzurro cielo estivo.

"Non fatto da un professionista," rispose John. "Coltello smussato. Non è stato un dottore, un veterinario o un macellaio quello che ha fatto questi tagli. Tempo di amputazione..."

Sherlock balzò in piedi.

"Lestrade, prendi il pacco." Lestrade lo fece, perplesso. "Ora torna dentro e chiedi a Miss Cushing quanto tempo è passato da quando ha sentito sua sorella Mary."

"E tu cosa farai?” chiese Lestrade, un po’ riluttante.

Sherlock gli lanciò uno sguardo di pura innocenza.

"Continuerò a pensare a questo caso incredibilmente eccitante."

"Perché non ci credo?" borbottò Lestrade tra sé mentre tornava alla casa.

John sbatté le palpebre verso la figura di Sherlock in controluce.

"Allora? Cosa stiamo facendo veramente?" chiese. "Fare irruzione ed entrare da qualche parte per raccogliere prove?"

"Non necessario,” disse Sherlock, afferrandogli il braccio e trascinandolo nel capanno del giardino. "Ah... molto bene,” disse poi soddisfatto, dopo essersi guardato intorno.

John cercò di vedere cosa avesse visto Sherlock, ma c'era solo la solita roba: attrezzi da giardinaggio, una sedia traballante, una grande botte di legno... Era più una rimessa degli attrezzi che un capanno da giardino. Era calda e soffocante. L'aria odorava di polvere, foglie marce, terra, metallo e legno. Una debole luce gialla filtrava da una piccola finestra sul retro che non veniva pulita da molto tempo.

"Cosa..." Ma prima che potesse finire la sua domanda, si sentì trascinato da Sherlock finché non fu mezzo seduto sul barile. "Sherlock, che diavolo..."

Sherlock gli afferrò le mani con una presa di ferro e le premette contro il muro dietro di lui, mentre le sue labbra gli affondavano ardenti sulla bocca.

John non poté fare altro che gemere nel bacio inaspettato. Quando Sherlock smise per un momento, John radunò abbastanza del suo buonsenso per protestare.

"Sherlock, non possiamo farlo qui... Questa è una scena del crimine."

"Sbagliato su entrambi i fronti,” disse Sherlock, impassibile, poi gli leccò avidamente il collo. "Primo, questa non è una scena del crimine, ma semplicemente il punto di immagazzinamento di un pacco contenente due orecchie umane. Secondo, come puoi vedere abbastanza chiaramente, possiamo di certo..." Sherlock premette la parte inferiore del corpo contro John per sottolineare il suo punto, permettendogli allo stesso tempo di sentire quanto lo desiderava. "Non credo che tu voglia che me ne vada in giro così, vero?"

"Sherlock! Aaahhh..." L'indignazione di John diminuì alla stessa velocità con cui i suoi pantaloni diventavano sempre più stretti e scomodi.

"Comunque, è tutta colpa tua," notò Sherlock, mordicchiandogli il lobo dell'orecchio.

"Colpa mia?" gemette John, strofinando la sua erezione che si stava risvegliando contro la coscia di Sherlock.

"Colpa tua," confermò Sherlock sobriamente. "Hai continuato a emettere quelle vibrazioni sexy e provocatorie."

John sospirò. Non era la prima volta che sentiva questa scusa.

"Di nuovo?"

"Chi altri mi sfila tutto il giorno davanti in jeans che non lasciano nulla all'immaginazione? E chi mostra una scioccante quantità di pelle, oggi?" si giustificò Sherlock. "E hai bevuto succo d'ananas a colazione. L'ho visto. Vuoi che mi inginocchi per te."

"Non c'era nessun altro succo nell'appartamento! E non stavo sfilando... oddio... e non sto mostrando molta pelle, ho solo il bottone del colletto slacciato... aaahhhh... e sei tu quello che mi ha comprato questi jeans!"

"Dimostrando ancora una volta che ho un gusto eccellente," notò Sherlock con un sorriso compiaciuto, e cambiò la presa sui polsi di John in modo da poter mantenere la presa con una sola mano. Fece scivolare l'altra mano tra i loro corpi.

"Sherlooooooock... Oh Dio, fallo di nuovo..." Nonostante lo stato avanzato della sua eccitazione, John riuscì a prendere il controllo delle labbra di Sherlock e lo baciò tempestosamente, fino a quando entrambi rimasero senza fiato. "Ti amo," sussurrò dolcemente mentre Sherlock stava ancora cercando di riprendere fiato.

"È la seconda volta che lo dici dalla colazione...” disse Sherlock, ma non sembrava molto seccato.

"Che ne dici, Sherlock?! L'hai capito? Cosa ci fate lì dentro..." La voce di Lestrade si interruppe all'improvviso e la porta del capanno, che era stata leggermente socchiusa, si aprì.

John s’immobilizzò; anche Lestrade, in piedi sulla soglia, era incapace di muoversi.

Sherlock era l'unico che sembrava sapere cosa stava facendo.

"L'orecchio più piccolo appartiene a Mary. La sorella. Come faccio a saperlo? Perché ha una sorprendente somiglianza con l'orecchio della signorina Cushing. Ma ovviamente sono l'unico che l'ha notato. È un mistero per me come hai risolto un singolo caso senza il mio aiuto, ma per il momento non importa. Torniamo all'argomento in questione.

"Come hai anche sentito, ci sono tre sorelle. E se avessi guardato attentamente le fotografie sul muro, avresti notato che c'è solo una foto del matrimonio di Mary. Nessuna della signorina Cushing, né dell'altra sorella, la spiacevole Sarah. Ma non l'avrai notato. Come sempre. Dato che oggi fa troppo caldo e ho di meglio da fare in questo momento, potresti andare a cercare questa Sarah per conto tuo. Sono certo che fosse la destinataria del pacco, poiché era indirizzato solo a S. Cushing, ma presumibilmente non ti sei accorto neanche di quello.

"Al momento, sospetto che l'orecchio più grande appartenga all'amante di Mary e che suo marito abbia ucciso sia lei che l'amante. Dovrebbe rientrare nelle tue capacità rintracciare il marito, non è vero, Lestrade?" Sherlock allietò l’ispettore con un sorriso solare, grondante di sarcasmo. "Posso occuparmi dei dettagli più tardi. Oh, sì... e anche se al momento potrebbe sembrare... John di solito non sta sotto."

La paralisi di Lestrade si spezzò, emise un suono inarticolato, fece un rapido passo indietro e chiuse la porta.

"Non l'hai detto!" gemette John non appena furono di nuovo soli, chiudendo gli occhi mortificato.

"Il povero Lestrade sta impazzendo a chiederselo da settimane. Volevo tirarlo fuori dalla sua miseria, tanto quanto evitare che il tuo ego maschile subisse danni basati su sospetti infondati,” spiegò Sherlock, riprendendo la distribuzione di baci sulle guance e il collo di John.

"Te ne pentirai seriamente!" grugnì lui a denti stretti, ma non fece alcun tentativo di liberarsi dalla presa di Sherlock, un obiettivo che sarebbe stato facilmente raggiunto.

Sherlock lo guardò con grande interesse.

"Ti metterai di nuovo l'uniforme? Mi piace quando fai pesare la durezza del tuo grado."

"Cosa ha a che fare il mio..." sibilò John, ma non andò oltre.

"La tua durezza ha tutto a che fare con questo," lo interruppe Sherlock con un sorriso eloquente. "Sta semplicemente supplicando di essere tirata fuori, in effetti." Iniziò a strofinare adagio la coscia sull'evidente rigonfiamento nei pantaloni di John.

"Ti odio!" gemette John e gli avvolse le gambe attorno ai fianchi per tirarlo più vicino.

"No, non è vero," lo contraddisse con sicurezza Sherlock.

"È un sollievo che tu possa ancora pensare abbastanza chiaramente da fare il tuo lavoro, nonostante la sfida che ti pongono le mie vibrazioni," lo provocò John, anche se la sua voce suonava un po’ roca e ansimante.

"Se tu non avessi indossato questi jeans, l'avrei capito ancora prima,” disse Sherlock, abbassandogli la cerniera con la mano libera.

"Quindi ti stavi solo mettendo di nuovo in mostra." John sospirò di sollievo quando sentì le dita di Sherlock sulla sua pelle surriscaldata. "Non importa cosa spera Lestrade... non sarai mai un brav'uomo. Mai."

"Perché mai dovrei desiderare di esserlo?" gli sussurrò Sherlock all'orecchio. "Tu mi ami così come sono. Perché dovrei voler cambiare?"

  
**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

  
Nel frattempo, Mycroft Holmes era seduto a una scrivania nella biblioteca del Diogene Club. Posò davanti a sé una custodia di cartone per la spedizione, un DVD e uno dei suoi biglietti da visita. Con la sua seconda migliore penna stilografica e un sorriso compiaciuto sul viso, stava scrivendo: " _Per momenti stimolanti - Cordiali saluti_ ,” sul retro del biglietto da visita, che poi ripose nella custodia di plastica con il DVD. Aveva già etichettato il DVD con un'altra penna. _"Cubetto di ghiaccio - Bar - Sherlock - Parte 1,”_ diceva.

Mycroft fece scivolare il DVD nella custodia di cartone, lo sigillò accuratamente e vi scrisse l'indirizzo dell'ospedale di John Watson. Intenzionalmente, Mycroft non lo stava mandando a Baker Street, poiché voleva evitare che Sherlock mettesse le mani sul _corpus delicti_ e lo facesse sparire prima che il suo dottorino si divertisse a osservarlo nel bel mezzo del suo esperimento estremamente malvagio.

Una volta che il pacco fu in viaggio, Mycroft si concesse di riprodurre nella sua mente tutte le possibili reazioni che avrebbero potuto avere suo fratello e il suo piccolo dottore. Raramente Mycroft Holmes aveva trascorso un pomeriggio più piacevole.

~ FINE ~

**Note dell’autrice** **sull'epilogo:**

  
Sto giocando spudoratamente con la storia originale "The Cardboard Box", qui. Ho anche incorporato alcuni dei dialoghi dalle spiegazioni sul sito dei fan [" **With Love, SH - Decoding the Subtext** "](http://www.nekosmuse.com/sherlockholmes/). (Lì, suggeriscono che Sherlock abbia accettato il caso solo per amore di John perché sa che lui avrebbe voluto vedere qualcosa di diverso da Londra.)

Link: [The Cardboard Box - subtext](http://www.nekosmuse.com/sherlockholmes/dts/the-cardboard-box/)

È un sito davvero interessante che guarda ogni storia canon originale attraverso occhiali slash, immaginando che Holmes e Watson fossero persone reali.

Bene, questo è tutto allora... un po' un peccato. Ho sviluppato un vero e proprio debole per la storia. Spero che vi sia piaciuta quanto a me.


End file.
